Elven Scroll
by NoiraQuel
Summary: This is a King Thranduil x OC fanfiction, I hope, you'll enjoy reading it! :) Fairy tales are usually only fairy tales. Clear. But not when you've got the book from a great wizard. Without any warning, of course. - That's why the King hated wizards so much.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Prophecy

 **(In the past)**

' _Go on, Ada' said the little elfling, shaking his father's arm to wake him up, and the tale was continued._

'… _and sorcerers say, an angel comes to Middle Earth, her skin is lighter than the freshest snow and her eyes are just like deep black moons. She means journey and destination. You cannot capture or own her with strength, but can have her in your side forever, if you set her free. The angel brings peace and war. Her spirit is destroying like the cruelest fire, and healing like the water of the most chilling sea. And it is told, this angel is able to build a kingdom in one day, or perish it in a blink of an eye. Her dark tresses are like the proud trees, standing in the night forest, and her slender, porcelain form is like the sun's first ray on the morning sky. Sorcerers say, one day, when darkness blurs our mind again, this beautiful black rose falls to Middle Earth. From above the stars. '_

 _The king closed the old book and kissed the top of his son's little head._

' _Sleep now, my little leaf!'_

 **(In the present)**

 **.**

 **Noira's POV**

I exhaled slowly. My heart felt heavy but my muscles rested as I would have just floated on the waves of eternity. I have never felt so much peace. The material what surrounded me was like millions of little stars and distant worlds. I lifted my hands, but could not touch them or even realise them as they were, it was like a dream. Little lights and colorful spots blurred my vision, making me blank, so I closed my eyes slowly, and was just watching the light purple, blue, white patches, as they were changing in a beautiful dance.

I concentrated and started to feel my body's weight again. Suddenly I felt some soft wind too, what lifted my dark locks.

I was falling.

My eyes opened wildly from the realization, but closed again after a minute. There was nothing to do with it, after all. I couldn't do anything, but wait for death or life.

When I opened my eyes next time, the shiny spots disappeared and I felt chilling snow under my whole body. I hitched my breath from the shock. _Did I fail it?_

I sat up gingerly, and touched the bare skin of my abdomen. No, there wasn't snow anywhere. The freezing cold came from my own pores. I shivered and looked at my several injures. They were almost fully healed for now. Elven race is the luckiest one – I thought.

I stood up slowly and turned around. It had to be late night, because I didn't see anything in the dark. I looked up at the sky. It was like a great black ocean, filled with a million little lights and a noble planet in the middle.

 _Oh, how beautiful you are, silver goddess…_ \- I stared at the full moon.

The forest around me seemed like a living, loud creature. I knew I wans't alone, but I didn't know what kind of races were looking at me from the shadow. Was there anything in the near anyway? A village, a town, a camp?

The growing panic constricted my stomach. I lived my life as a warrior. Alone and without anybody to help. I went for a hunt if I got hungry and was searching for a river if I didn't have enough water to drink. I could protect myself perfectly, so for me, being afraid was a strange and rare condition.

But I didn't know this world. I didn't even know where to take my first step.

 _Once you have to move, Noira!_

I started my way cautiously and realised, the laws of physics – for example gravitation -worked in this area too. Maybe this place wasn't so different from mine. I was walking in the dark forest for an hour long and was honestly glad, I had my weapons. My legs hurt a little, and I was sure, they were broken from hitting the ground, but my self-healing ability was still working, so I didn't worry, it hurt less and less with every step.

The air in this late summer night was pleasant to everybody, but not me. Where I came from, the eternal winter ruled, I didn't meet this warm weather and now I had to clean my face from the sweat. I breathed heavily and had to take a pause.

Climbing up to a tall tree, I hoped it was cooler on higher. It wasn't, but as I arrived to the top, a little light appeared in the woods, not so far from my position.

 _A camp! Oh thanks, I need water! Now._

Birds flew away as I jumped down loudly and started to run to the unknown. When I was in the near, hid in a bush to look at the _hosts_. I was surprised as discovered, this race also lived in my previous world.

'Orcs' I said it out loud, and now they turned their faces to my direction. There were only men, not a single woman or child, it was strange. They were sitting around the great camp fire and eating some deer or horse, it wasn't visible from this far. I straightened and stepped to them.

'I came in peace. I need water and some food to continue my journey.' there was no answer, but they stood up and stared at me. 'I would also be glad, if you could give some information to me about my whereabouts.' I finished and bowed. And waited. They looked at me and each other with big eyes.

There were almost a hundred guys and nobody answered. I started to get really angry. It was clear, orcs were quite dull ones, but still, it pissed me up.

I made eye contact with one of them and commanded him firmly. 'Show me where your chieftain is!' then I got my answer, it was an arrow, flying next to my ear.

I grasped my swords immediately and was ready for the upcoming fight. It was _suspicious_ , they were not from the friendly part of that race. Such a pity, when I was so thirsty…

A cold feeling on my neck interrupted me, and I focused on the present once again. I quickly turned back and in the same time slayed the attacking orc behind me. Then his three or four mates came, but I immediately cut them down. It was easy.

That was the point, when the others started to inquire. The horde moved as one, and I started my dance. Turning right, turning left, my blades slayed everything in their way.

My armor hid only small parts of my form on my hips and chest and for now, my white skin was black from the orc blood.

I felt a sharp pain in my stomack, and touched it. I was bleeding. How could this happen, when I was fighting against only brainless bastards? I was a high-qualified warrior! A living legend! Suddenly I panicked again. Not so clever activity while you are fighting for your life…

 _What if my power doesn't work in this world, as before? What's with the warm? I feel weakness in my legs. This never happened before! But… I can't kill this enemy only with my swords. If I can not use my spells, I'll die!_

I was tired and they were over-numbered. I needed to save myself.

After a deep breath, I felt the well-known tingling in my hands. I threw my weapons away and focused my power to the fingertips. The orc blades were only an inch from me when I put my hands up and felt the icy energy leaving me. Its blue light found its way to the enemy and after a second, they stopped moving. All of them.

Then, I exhaled and closed my eyes. It worked. My powers worked. Now I had a minute to really save myself or die.

I concentrated and tried to collect all of my remaining strength. The energy slowly left my hands, arms, and gathered in my chest. Clearly, I was weaker here, but still tried to use my magic harder and harder.

 _Maybe I'll die soon, but for God's sake, I will surely not be dinner of anybody! Especially not theirs._

The pressure in my chest grew and an ice shield appeared around my form. The air was frozen and the cool blowing wind was forming an orb around me. The orcs started to find their consciousness and attacked with their axes in that very moment. Their eyes widened, as the weapons stopped in the strong ice wall, what covered me.

I had one chance. My spell will destroy the shield. If it won't kill the beasts too, it's over.

I closed my eyes again and murmured my phrases, as I placed my hands on my chest. The cold storm was tearing my dark tresses and cleaned the black blood away from my skin. I was nearly lighting in the dark.

The great power filled my whole body, and I roared as the destroying winter storm left me, forming a solid growing orb, broke my shield into million little ice shard and killed everything in its way.

.

I opened my eyes and saw the light blue sky and the great gold sun. It was peaceful and refreshing but… Wait.

 _When did I get to the ground?_

I pushed myself up to a sitting position and saw the butchery I'd done. After all, I could be proud of myself. The air started to get too warm again to me, and my several new injuries made me even weaker than I was before. My stomach was still bleeding and I had some cut on my back and arms too. I knew I'm healed soon, but now I had to move to somewhere from this damned place.

I started to walk again, not in a straight line, but nearly forward. After a time, I felt as a part of my power entering my body again. It was enough to keep walking, at least. The forest seemed so different now. In the sunlight it was almost lovely. Birds were singing their beautiful songs and the great foliages made little shadows on the grass. Not enough.

 _Damn warm!_

I was thinking. Maybe in this world, orcs are not so friendly with my elven race. How should I have known about that?! Where I came from, there were good guys and rogues in every race. Or at least, they were not evil, just enemies because of the actual political situation. But sending an arrow without a single word?

At that very moment an arrow flown next to my ear.

I started to laugh from frustration.

 _Not again… please._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Moving Leaves

 **Noira's POV**

 _Not again!_ – I laughed mentally.

I turned back slowly with a strange calmness in my heart. I've always loved irony.

Really.

For now, I didn't have enough energy, magic, power, _whatever_ to save myself from another horde, but if I had to die here and now, I would play with my precious blades a little before, just for fun.

Strange. The thing in front of me didn't have an orcish body composition, but pointed ears and a quite handsome face. And a new arrow, what now met the tip of my nose.

'State your business, trespasser!' came his serious voice, while I was still just studying him. Whoa, he was at least two meter tall, with long black hair and so light blue eyes… they seemed almost white!

'Where I'm from, we just say good afternoon instead of arrows…' I answered finally. Of course, it wasn't true.

The ellon just stared at me like I was something extraterrestrial. Well, actually I was.

'State. Your. Business.'

He looked into my eyes deeply, but I didn't know what he was searching for there. Should I say something about my _business_ to him? I had to speak with somebody here, but it was not a good idea looking like a dangerous madman, when the other was holding a bow like this one. But unfortunately, I was sure, he wouldn't understand a single word from my story. Staying silent will do now…

My gaze didn't leave him. He was an ellon, that was clear, so finally, I found somebody from my own race. _It was fast._ Oh, and that turned out, my race existed in this world too!

But something was strange on him. Something… _Oh God._

I lifted my hand and touched his ear with a frightened face. 'Have you been punished? They've just cut your ears?' as I said, he suddenly pushed my hand away with his elbow.

 _But… his ears were half of mine!_

'DO YOU WISH TO DIE, ELLETH?! – he roared. That sentence took me back to reality. I was alone with another elf in a lonely forest. Against _him_ and not an army… of course, I didn't want to die.

I grabbed my swords and with a sudden movement cut his bow in two pieces. He started to move for his knife, but my other blade touched his neck for then. I was sure, this ellon was a great warrior, as I was, and I knew, if we fought, that would be until death. My other option was trying to use my _mind freezing_ – as I called it -, as I'd done on the orcs earlier. That would have slowed him down and I could hide. My eyes blocked his and I gently touched his cheek. I knew, by using this little spell, my power would be over.

 _Well, Dorothy, you are not in Kansas anymore…_

A little freezing sensation left my fingertips and after a second, his gaze softened. He was standing there, but his mind was resting for some minutes.

 _Let's go!_

Before I could take my first step, I noticed moving leaves around us. The green patches in the near were changing their places slowly and then, I realised, we weren't alone. Four other ellons appeared from their hidden places. I opened my mouth to say _I came in peace_ when they attacked me.

Well, the last thing I wanted to do was killing my kin. Why the hell couldn't we just speakas other normal… creatures?

I started to run to the left and right and did REALLY DAMN COMPLICATED – and comic - acrobatic movements to keep myself off from the elven arrows. Until they run out. When they stormed to me with knives, I knew I had to end this fight quickly.

And peacefully.

.

Some minutes later, the four _peacefully_ knocked out ellons were lying on the soft grass.

I needed a meeting with somebody, who probably didn't try to kill me, and could turn me to the right direction. A lady, a landlord, or somebody with a little more knowledge, than soldiers or orcs… I was here, I had to socialize once somehow, find a new home, somebody to talk to.

I turned to the black haired guy, who were still standing on the same place. I looked up at his blank eyes and stroked his shoulders. He blinked and shook his head, clearing his mind.

Seemed like, ellons were more sensitive for my spells, than those brainless orc bastards.

'Hey handsome! I need to speak with your lord, so take me to him… please' I smiled '…if the others are ready.'

His face went from totally confused to dark red in a second, as noticed the ellons, trying to sat up and find their weapons.

'Captain…' started one of them shamefully.

'Captain?' I blinked ' What kind of captain are you?'

After a deep sigh he answered '… of the guard. My name is Fräynn.' and made a little frustrated smile. I could admit, he was even more beautiful while smiling.

'And your name, trespasser? Why are you here at our borders? Where have you come from exactly?' bombed me with questions, but I didn't even open my mouth to response. His smile finally died.

'Introduce me to your lord, please. I promise, I'll behave.' and I reached my fists forward.

.

 **Fräynn's POV**

'Captain!' one of my guards run to me panting as we made our daily checking in the forest. 'We discovered a new camp, a big one! More than… a hundred orcs were there!'

I shivered. So close to the gates? It sounded like the war was nearer than we thought. We needed prepare for that. 'Thank you, Ryndes. The others?' I asked as stormed back to the direction of the palace. I had to warn the king immediately.

'They stayed to burn the dead.'

My foot stopped in the air 'The what?'

'All of their bodies were lifeless, captain' reported to me and when I nodded, he started his way back to his group.

I was thinking. They didn't die suddenly from exhaustion, yes, but I couldn't imagine, the spiders alone killed a bigger horde. It was just not possible. I wrinkled my forhead, as usual, when I was nervous. There was something else in the woods.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I nearly missed noticing a moving figure not so far from me. I grabbed my bow and followed him without a sound. Just when I was right behind him realised…

 _An elleth?_

I almost addressed her when I looked at the two huge swords in her hands. Usually, our elleths didn't wear armor – I can admit, the lady didn't wear so much clothes - and use so… deadly weapons. She could be violent. Instead of my first idea, I sent her a welcoming arrow. Of course, just next to her.

She immediately stopped, but didn't turn back toward me. Then I stepped to her and raised the bow to the head. I heard something.

 _Is she laughing?_

With a turn, her nose met my arrow and I could study that face finally. Not familiar… well, nor usual.

'State your business, trespasser' I said, hiding my astonishment from her appearance.

'Where I'm from, we just say good afternoon instead of arrows…' sounded the unexpected answer. _Are you insane?_

I was just staring at her 'State. Your. Business.' I repeated, still holding my weapon at her face. Actually, she was still holding her blades too…

She didn't say a word, so this discussion was more difficult, than I thought. Her pretty face suddenly frightened and she touched my ear. She said something, but I couldn't hear from the adrenalin, as pushed her hand away from me. Please, she was flailing near my head with a damn butcher knife!

'DO YOU WISH TO DIE, ELLETH?! – I yelled, and something gleamed in her dark eyes. The next thing I saw was my bow in two pieces. I nearly grabbed my knife when felt a cold blade on the bare skin of my neck. Not so lucky situation, when my mates were far from us.

 _Who the hell is this female? Not a tailor, I'm sure._

I felt her fingers on my cheek, and that moment felt something cold entering my skin. I couldn't hear a sound anymore, my sight was blurry. At the end I noticed, I dropped my knife and the time stopped passing, it was like watching the very same picture again and again.

Later, what seemed only a moment, I felt a pressure on my shoulders, and I saw something was different. My soldiers were on the ground. I just blinked, and thought, if this elleth wished to kill me, I had little chance to win. I also remembered the dead orcs, but was afraid to ask her about them. And what had she just done to me? I just didn't want to hear the answers.

Instead, I asked her about herself, but she refused to answer me.

 _But she didn't kill us._

I finally exhaled, when she asked me to… so… capture her. _The Valar doesn't have a lack of irony._

 _._

 _(AN: In the next chapter, we will meet Thranduil.)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Impression

 **Noira's POV**

I turned my mind off and took step after step monotonically, with closed eyes. I was listening to the beautiful songs of birds above us, inhaling the smell of the thousands of flowers and trees, and just opened my eyes, when I felt something cold covering my feet. 'Look where you step!' said a guard angrily, and I stepped out of the small river, what was flowing across our way. Its mirror sparkled as a silver path, blinding us for a moment. I lifted my look at the sky and enjoyed our travel, ignoring the ellons, who were clearly annoyed from my presence. There was something in this woods, what plant a peaceful feeling in the souls. My previous worry slowly went to curiosity, as we neared to the palace, Fräynn was speaking about earlier.

'Based on the color of your hair, you are from the North,' he tore me out from my thoughts 'As I am.'

I looked at him, and was thinking, how long could he be staring at me. 'I doubt if our Norths were the same' I answered shortly.

'How many Norths would be on Middle Earth?' he asked jokingly.

'In the middle of what?' I responded before I could stop myself, and now he was looking down at me as I would have been completely idiot. So probably my question sounded like _why was the grass green_. Fräynn faced the sky, with eyes closed, and whispered something that sounded like a pray for feeble-mindeds. After that, we chose staying silent for the rest of the journey.

I found myself smiling from ear to ear. This part of the forest seemed much lovelier, than the other one, where the orcs attacked me. It was full of life. The sun was going down and the little nightlings started to appear. They had little white light and sent so soft relaxing music to all the visitors hearts, they'd never like to leave the forest anymore. Such a miracle.

What kind of ruler he or she can be? – I thought of the future finally. In front of my eyes appeared an old, short, quite plump man with a hint of kindness in his eyes. Like my father was. Or… The picture blurred and transformed to a high, proud form of an elleth, with long blond hair and white skin. No, too mainstream. It has no sense – was my conclusion, and I cleared my mind and focused on where I stepped, as it was told to me earlier, anyway.

Could it be possible, that maybe it was better being a prisoner in this world, then being free in mine? My glance landed on my tightly bounded hands.

 _I can understand them._

We soon reached the gates, what was hidden so perfectly, I could not notice it earlier. It opened as we neared, but there was not a single guard there, as I saw. The ellons guided me across a long bridge and we entered a huge, ornate door. At the next moment, I nearly fell in my feet.

'Oh for God's sake…' – I couldn't find my breath. In my entire life, I've never seen any pIace like this before. The sight just filled my eyes and made it blank. The palace was so monumental, I couldn't understand, how could I not see it from the far? I could describe it as a great forest inside of a bole, but I know, it had no much sense.

 _I-I can not even see where it ends… oh my_ – I thought and saw Fräynn smiling. I surely said it out loud, despite, my jaw was still on the ground.

Everything I've seen was made from wood. We were walking in a giant opened area with a million little roads, hundreds of tall stairs, more little silver lampions than stars on the night sky. The sight was incredible. My mouth stayed open from the admiration, while we were crossing the several corridors and stairs and was walking higher and higher. I didn't know if I had a slight fear of heights, or not, so I chose not looking down.

Finally, the guards stopped, and I came back to the 'here and now'. In front of me, there was a great oak door. Fräynn said something to the ellon, who was standing at the doorway, and that now entered the room, leaving us waiting outside. Well, I had a theory, who was found on the other side of the door. His plump-and-old majesty, for sure…

My daydreaming was interrupted, when a crying elleth came out and took a deep breath next to me. She had long, golden hair, blue eyes and poor clothes. This lady was the first female, I'd seen since my arrival. She was beautiful, but a little too skinny and her face seemed very tired. She realised my staring and suddenly turned toward me with a questioning look. I saw, the guards were speaking and not interested in her presence.

'Excuse me… Can I help you?' that surely sounded funny in my situation, I knew. How could I? 'What's your name?'

'Zella, my lady' she said with surprise in her voice.

'Oh, I am not a lady.' if you knew, how much not… 'What happened to you? What's there, inside?' I nodded to the door. She looked confused.

'So you have never been to the palace before, my lady?' Alright, then I'll be a lady - I thought. 'Never' was my short answer.

'Well, this great hall is the throne room of his highness, King Thranduil of Mirkwood.'

 _So, I will soon meet nobody else, but the king, personally. Inhale, exhale, Noira…_

'Mirkwood…? Such a funny family name.'

'Oh no, that is not that, it is because his majesty is from Mirkwood.' I gave her an uncomprehending look. 'Because, you know, you are in Mirkwood now. This whole land, you could see belongs to Mirkwood.' said Zella very slowly and I was sure, she thought me absolutely brainless at the moment. 'Well, our king's real name is Thranduil Oropherion. After his father.'

'So, the last king was King Oropherion. I see now…' I tried my best to understand.

'No, his highness was King Oropher.' I opened my mouth to ask _why the hell uses then the plump-and-old king the name Oropherion_ , but stayed silent.

 _Stony elven logic._

After an uncomfortable pause, I negleted the topic. 'Have the king said something bad to you?'

The blond elleth made a sad smile. She looked at the guards, they were still speaking, didn't care about us. 'My brother was attacked about a moon ago. He was lucky, he survived it, my lady. I was worrying so much… He recognized the ellon, who tried to hurt him and told me the name.' she took a shaky breath before continued 'King Thranduil is the only person, who can punish and close him to the dungeons, so I was here to ask his majesty, however… His ears couldn't hear my ask. – she paused, then turned her angry face away from me – 'That bastard is free and he can kill my brother if he desires, because he is still so weak...' her eyes went tearful again.

The image of the _hint of kindness in his majesty's eyes_ started to fall apart.

'How is it possible, that the king doesn't care about it?' I said in disbelief, a little louder than I expected. The guards turned their heads toward us and Zella quickly bowed, and disappeared on a dark corridor. I was just staring at her now empty place. Well, maybe, kings are cruel. Wherever you are.

I had only a tiny little chance to win the king's help, that was sure.

I jumped when the door suddenly opened again, and found myself on the other side.

.

 **Third Person's POV**

The throne room was as amazingly huge and enchanting, as all the other parts of the elven palace. Wood stairs and little white lights, as far as you can see. What made it so unbelievably royal, was the fact, it also didn't have walls. And maybe the presence of the king at the end of a last high stair, too.

The great elvenking was sitting on his oak throne proudly, with crossed legs, in fine silver robes and with an elegant flowery crown lying on his head. He leaned against one side of his seat, touching his forehead with one hand, holding papers with the other one. It seemed, he was lost in his work, when they arrived from the entrance. Noira could hardly see his face from that far, but looking up at him, she admitted, the _plump-and-old_ king had a quite perfect posture, similar age, than hers and the most amazing long silver-blond hair, she had ever seen. The moon was shining through the room and his form was like a thousand little white gems. He was like an expensive jewel, what you can see, but cannot touch.

Not problem, she thought, she didn't even wanna touch him, after all. Mainly because the guards were holding her arms so tightly, they went blue for now.

'Your majesty!' Fräynn bowed deeply. Noira felt his elbow in her side, so she did the same, after a little hesitation of _why should she do that_. They were waiting for the king's response. After it didn't come, Fräynn took a deep breath, and stepped one forward.

'Your majesty, we destroyed some new nets, and a small group of spiders, that came to the near of the walls.' he paused, Thranduil was still reading, not even looking up. At least, it seemed so.

To be honest, the elvenking was deadly exhausted and wanted to end his duties for that day. He honestly hoped, if he didn't look at the group, maybe they just disappear somehow. He was also mad at that woman, who was there just before them. Why exactly couldn't she find a better time?! He didn't even understand what she wanted, while forcing himself not to fall asleep. Anyway… he asked his captain not to tell him those things, he could also write as a report. But now, he was here, telling him some things, he had already known about. He couldn't choose between getting angry or amused.

Suddenly, the light smell of a rose touched his nose.

 _Fine, I didn't have enough problem, now I go insane_ – he thought.

After a long minute of silence, he spoke on his silky, deep voice, as nice as he could 'Very well, captain, you are dismissed, if you don't have anything else to report' said with a tone, what meant: You better don't have.

'Your majesty…' Fräynn could touch the anger in the air, but didn't know what to do with this woman, for the Valar! She could not sleep in his bed. 'We… we've found a quite big group of orcs on our way back.'

'Then go back, maybe.' responded the king, before understood what he just heard.

'They were dead. Their bodies were still fresh.' Thranduil finally stopped _reading_ , and was staring at something in the far. He knew very well, he hadn't sent a single soul there this morning. Nor yesterday.

Fräynn could read his thoughts, so continued- '…but we didn't find anybody in that area from our kin. Only _her_.' said the last word a little more emphatically, telling the king, that he meant what he thought he meant.

At that point, the king turned his head and looked at the small group in front of him. And in the middle, there was her.

Thranduil froze.

A light icy wave ran along his spine, and his hands lost their grab on the papers, what now landed on the floor loudly. Before noticing, he unconsciously rose from his throne and was staring at her for some seconds. A strange feeling filled his soul, but he didn't have the slightest idea, what was that. As fast as it came, the enchantment ended, and his mind became crystal clear again. Being frightened from what just happened, he tore his gaze from her and inhaled deeply.

The elleth in front of him had a tall, very slim form, snow-white skin, nordic hair, long legs, but for the Valar, what kind of clothes was she wearing?

He slowly took his way down with light, noble steps, and clear authority in his every move, not taking his eyes off of them for even a moment.

Meanwhile at the other end of the stair, Noira made her best to find her breath again, and mentally told her knees a hundred times, everything will be alright. As he neared, she could feel the chill sensation running up and down in her whole body, and she could swear, even the air froze around the not-plump and not-old ellon.

When Thranduil stepped to them, the guards were bowed, not looking at him. She didn't. She was literally staring at him. Her eyes were almost black, cowered with a pretty white face… an elegant nose, a sharp cherry mouth, then a slim neck - the slimmest the king has ever seen. Her dark hair was lying on her shoulders and back. He wrinkled his forehead for a moment, but his face quickly went back to emotionless. Watching her raised a million questions in him.

Finally, he found himself standing there like an idiot.

After that minute of embarrassing silence, he turned his face away, and looked at his captain while speaking. 'What is her name? Where has she come from?' asked absolute coldly, what killed Noira's mood of speaking. Fräynn straightened. 'Unfortunately, she didn't answer our questions, my lord.' Thranduil looked back at her again. She was still and silent. There wasn't any fear in her eyes, what made the king a little frustrated.

'Such a pity.' with these words, he got his way back to the throne. 'Maybe she needs some nights in my dungeons to remember clearly.'

For this, Noira finally opened her mouth to say ' _Your mother needs some nights there!'_ , but there was no sound coming out. She didn't hope a comfortable double bed for tonight, but so much hoped, they set her free, at least. She just wanted to speak with somebody, ask somebody to help her… but this _King of the Ice_ surely won't… She remembered Zella's sad story and felt the rage growing in her veins. Her problems were enough. Enough without this selfish, ice-cold king too.

'What shall we do with the lady's weapons, my lord?' asked a guard, showing him two blades, what were bigger than his arms. The king stucked his breath.

He raised a brow as looked at the _lady_. 'I will study them tomorrow. Now leave.'

Noira started to move against the guards, but they were like rocks, the only thing she caused was, they tightened their grab. Thranduil sat down and smiled. 'If she'll make any trouble, feel free to kill her.'

 _Feel free to… what?! -_ she thought, as was taken out of the room roughly.

.

Even in a beautiful palace like this, the dungeons were dark, cold and unfriendly. Fräynn pushed her into a cell, but promised, he would give some food and water to her soon. With a last thin smile, he was gone. Noira was sitting on the ground with heavy heart, leaning her back to the cold stonewall, and slowly closed her tired eyes. A lot of thing happened that day, she didn't know where to start to think them through. Crying was an easy way, lightening the hurt soul, but her eyes stayed dry.

 _Maybe it has a daily limit_ \- she thought jokingly.

She had to admit, the _King of the Ice_ was anything but forgettable. When he rose from the throne, and went down on the stairs, she could notice how tall, how muscular he actually was. But somehow there was still something elegant in the way he moved. Probably, this is what called _royal_.

When he finally arrived to her, she could take a look at his face. His eyes were deadly. Yes, Noira admitted the fact too, she was lost in those sharp blue eyes for a moment. She almost smiled, while was thinking of those high cheekbones, cute nose and soft lips. Noira didn't understand, why was he staring at her without a word that long, but she was glad, when he finally went away and broke their gaze, because then she also could.

 _Beautiful body, ugly soul._

Going back to the 'sweet' reality, she felt again the cold of the dungeon, where she was waiting – God knows how long -, without other living things, her weapons and a warm bed.

'Nevermind' she thought 'I will fall asleep before Fräynn could come back.' And she did so.

Five floors above her, a nice, flowery crown was taken down to a nightstand, silver robes were landing on the floor and a tall figure collapsed to a huge sized, warm bed. He wanted to think some things through. The last hour was so bizarre, it made his originally sleepy mind even more cloudy. His eyelids closed and he evoked that strange floral smell, that was lingering in the air, before that inexplicable moment. He sighed.

 _I should have ordered Fräynn to reinforce the guards at the dungeons and close the gates, until I bring the light whats going on. I should do it before I sleep._ – thought Thranduil just before drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Interrogation

 **Thranduil's POV**

In the next dawn, my first way went down to the dungeons. I liked getting up before the sun. Nature was the most beautiful in this time. It was just waking up, the vapor still covered the soft grass, the early sky seemed light purple and the air was chill and fresh, the best to clear the careworn mind.

I wasn't impressed, seeing my guards sleeping. I took a deep breath and continued my way down. I didn't have the mood to cut their useless heads off.

 _At least, you won't hark._

When I reached the farest cell, I saw the elleth was still asleep. She was lying in a scoop, like a little cat. Her dinner plate was next to her, still untouched.

 _She will become ill…_

I unlocked the bolt of her cell but stayed outside. Now, I had a little time to take a better look at my prisoner.

I studied, once again, that dark hair, long pointy ears – not the same as we had -, snow white skin, pretty face, noble nose, sharp jaw and parted cherry lips… strong shoulders and arms, barely covered chest and belly and…

 _Fine, my tailor have to create some clothes today, what will hide her whole body._

I hadn't seen a lady in so strange garment in my three thousand year long life. Not to mention her swords, you could easily kill even a mountain gorilla with…

The more I was thinking, the more I was sure, this elleth could be dangerous. I had to know about her intentions.

I cleared my throat, and her eyes immediately opened.

.

 **Noira's POV**

I quickly sat up. He was standing there for a minute, as a statue, then started to speak on a totally emotionless tone. This beautiful ellon… such a waste, he acted like an arrogant rat.

'Entering the borders of _my_ kingdom without permission.' he started, staring at the wall behind me. His voice was cold as an ice shard. 'Refusing admit your intentions. Fighting against _my_ soldiers. Refusing give the needed respect to _your_ king. For each of your movement I could rightly execute you in this very moment.' he finished and pierced his gaze into mine.

 _Well, I'm sure, you could execute me_ _ **rightly**_ _without any reason too. And you're not my king, anyway…_

'Hmm… sorry?!' I asked with a fake smile. He didn't look like he had any sense of humor. It was okay, honestly I didn't even want to apologise.

(I didn't know, that at that moment, Thranduil thought my voice was silk as honey…)

'I have a curious nature, however, and hardly bear when my questions stay unanswered.'

I was sure. But I swore I don't say anything to this rascal.

I stood up. 'What are you interes -' I was interrupted.

'Your name. Home. Abilities. Reasons. Intentions. Movements since you set your feet into my realm.'

'You've already said what I've exactly done-'

'Don't play games with me!' he shouted suddenly and opened the grid. I stepped back and leaned to the wall behind me. Wasn't it locked?!

'How have you murdered a hundred orcs? Cuz you've done that, right? Have you had mates?' he hissed with disgusted face.

 _Oh man, if I was not so weak, you would get a black eye soon!_

'What are you?' he whispered now, probably to himself, and I hardly bear his intensive gaze anymore. I felt I was naked.

He soon noticed I won't answer and a shadow appeared in his eyes. I didn't like it.

He suddenly grabbed my neck and tossed me roughly up to the wall.

'THEN DIE IF YOU WANT TO!'

'I WON'T ANSWER TO SUCH A CRUEL ICEBERG, WHATEVER YOU DO!' I said and didn't know what to choose. Panicking or getting angry. I chose both of them, so I was panicking angrily.

The king was blinking for a minute and let go of me.

'You're spending your second day in my realm, still have a very definite opinion of me.'

'I've heard enough.' I hissed, remembering what Zella told me earlier, and my anger just grew. 'What kind of king you are, sir, if you can't even hear the voice of your kin?!'

He looked confused, but hid it a moment later.

'How could I know?! Do you even remember of the elleth you were speaking with in the last evening? Of her story? Her problem? Her name was Zella! His brother will die, and her heart will break just because of your ego! Do you even know what heart means, huh? Have you ever-' I swallowed my words down as I saw his face becoming distorted from wrath and my gaze followed his hands.

When I saw him grabbing his sword, I automatically grasped his wrist. At the very moment I touched his skin, I felt a strange electric shock.

.

 _\- Vision -_

 _When I opened my eyes, the king, the sword, even the cold cell disappeared, and I was standing on a long dark corridor somewhere in this palace._

 _I didn't know what just happened. Two ellons were coming from behind, and I opened my mouth to ask what was going on, as they walked through of my body. My eyes widened. Was I dead? They acted like I was an invisible ghost. As they turned for a moment, I noticed a familiar face. One of them was Fräynn, but… he seemed much younger somehow…_

 _Is this the past?_

 _Suddenly, a little blond elfling was running through the place I was standing on, in his night suit. I unconsciously followed him, my legs were moving by themselves. He stopped at the great doors of the throne room and pushed them. The guards didn't stop him, but looked frightened._

 _Who is this little boy?_

 _His small hands could not open the heavy doors and he looked up at the guard next to him with tearful eyes._

 _The man pushed the door, and the elfling disappeared in the dark room. He stopped for a moment and stared at the throne from the entrance. It was empty._

 _The little one froze._

' _I… I had a nightmare…' he whispered. The guard came to him from the outside, knelt down and started to say something to him, but the child stormed out of the room. I was running with him some minutes long, we passed several corridors and high stairs, until we arrived to the highest floor. He turned to the most ornate golden door, and pushed it with all his strength._

 _A moment after his entering I heard him screaming._

 _Oh no!_

 _I stormed in, and saw a tall, silver haired ellon lying on the floor, next to a huge bed._

' _ADA!' the elfling cried. He knelt next to him, and cupped the ellon's face. I stepped closer to see that face._

 _Oh my…_

 _Some seconds later, in the door appeared a wheezy guard – the same we saw at the throne room – quickly lifted the king and laid him to the bed. He turned to the crying boy and took him up into his lap._

' _IS ADA DEAD?' he cried, not turning his glare away from the king. The guard took a sad look at the several empty wine bottles on the floor, and turned away. Despite the elfling was kicking and scratching, he took him out of the chamber. The sharp childish voice echoed in the air of the huge hall._

' _ADA'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD!'_

' _Calm down, little prince, your ada will be alright, you can see him in the morning.'_

' _I had a… nightmare.' he sobbed._

' _Speak about it, my prince. That couldn't be sooo bad…'_

 _\- End of vision –_

 _._

Suddenly, I found myself in my dark cell again, and the king's red face was just inches away from mine. I could feel his anger in my bones.

 _Whoops._

I was in trouble. Just a minute earlier, I'v seen something I should NOT have. And he knew that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – Escape

 **Thranduil's POV**

On the next day, for the first time in a millennia, I missed waking up in the early hours. Last night, I stormed into the healing rooms and asked some herbs to calm myself down at least a bit, but somehow, after eating those plants, I passed out, like a dead. I didn't even remember reaching my chambers. Maybe, I should have eaten one bite, as the elleth said, and not a bowl of them.

It was now nearly noon, I was still staring at the ceiling and getting angry for the second time, in two days. This didn't happen in the last few centuries. And what have that female done to me? How could she break into my past like that?! If that damn trespasser and her sin wasn't enough, yesterday everybody cleared out of my way as I was just Sauron itself!

I sat up and called for my servants to make me ready for the day, but quickly! Half an hour and a short lunch later, I was on my way to my private library, wearing my fine grey robes. I had some ancient books with ancient knowledge, I didn't want to share with anybody else in the palace. Next to this, I had a collection of royal books, I inherited from my father, grandfather, and they… the Valar knows from who.

I walked across the huge elven library, till reached a noble door at the end. The old golden key was turning hardly in the lock, but after a minute of begging, gave it up, and let me enter. I lit some candles, stood them on the desk and at their dim light, I took a look at the little room. The dusty shelves and books welcomed me, as long seen, old friends. I hadn't been to this place since centuries. Since my beloved queen's death, perhaps. After that day, everything lost its sense for me.

'Well, now I am here again.' I sighed as sat down into an old armchair.

Science of ten thousand years must have been enough to get my answers. I spent long hours with reading from wizards – they were always speaking in cloudy phrases, so you surely could not understand clearly anything -, witches – they literally enjoyed confusing your mind as hell -, even demons – what was highly forbidden, actually - but found nothing. I sighed, stood up tiredly and threw the last book away.

Starting the day with a headache, reading all day long in vain and missing the dinner didn't help me find my inner peace. I ended up on the thought, fighting always calmed my nerves, but till not even a single orc was hanging around here – fortunately -, I took my way to the training rooms. It was late in the evening, I could cruelly destroy stupid wooden dolls without anybody to watch me. I pushed the doors without taking care, what made a terrible noise as slammed back.

I found myself staring at my son as he was hugging Tauriel in the middle of the room and blinking at me with clear shock in his eyes. Tauriel was a simple guard. A simple woodelf. I had never allowed Legolas – THE CROWN PRINCE - to fall for her, so I started to accept the idea, I'll have a stroke before this day ends.

Preventing this – and killing my own son -, I took a deep deep DEEP breath as stepped back, and slowly, closed the door again.

 _This. Just. Didn't. Happen._

I stepped without a sound and walked outside from the palace, holding my breath. I was comic. Things were just happening with me and not _by_ me, and this was new. I was so close to go insane, so close! _Bring here just one single dwarf, and I'll be off!_

The only living creature who could calm me down was found next to the great oak trees. I often visited my four-footed friend on the edge of madness. The fresh night air slowly filled my lungs and cleaned my aching head, as I went across the dark gardens.

.

 **Noira's POV**

'Where's the king?' I heard a male voice from far 'He skipped an important meeting in the morning'

'Oh, I don't mind he is not here, after yesterday, he almost cut me in two pieces…' answered another voice.

 _And I also don't mind it._

God, I had to get out of here quickly. Fortunately, in the previous morning, right when I was sure, he cut my neck, he just stormed out of my cell, without a word. But I knew, his majesty didn't forgive me, I saw him in an embarrassing state, like that. I was thinking… was his son living here in the palace? And the queen? Maybe she had a warmer heart, than her husband had. It would have been better meeting her instead.

I had to confess, I was upset. This was not what I expected. What would I do after running from my own race? Were there elves somewhere else too? On the North, as Fräynn told me? I hoped so. A familiar figure appeared in the dungeons. 'Captain!' I greeted him with a smile. We were not friends and on our first and only meeting, I even attacked him, but still, his presence brought a little color into my grey mood.

'Ah, warrior!' he turned to me 'Call me Fräynn, drop the formalities here' he smiled back.

'Well, then I don't mind… call me Noira! But actually, I didn't mind the warrior.'

'Noira' he tasted the word 'Beautiful name. Noira, I've heard what happened yesterday.'

'Oh, great! Have you heard gossips? I thought, elves wouldn't do such a thing.'

'No. I've heard it. You know, it was… quite loud.'

'Oh' I guess I blushed.

'I'd like to just warn you. Be more respectful with Thranduil! He is quick-tempered and doesn't tolerate this kind of behavior.'

'Yeah, I suspected' I answered, but he couldn't hear it, after a guard whispered something to him and they hurried out.

I was lying on the ground, and tried to create a useful plan for my improbable escaping. Let me see… once, I knew the way between the dungeons and the throne room. I also knew the way between the throne room and the gates. Oh, and as a jolly joker, I've already known the way between the throne room and the king's bedchamber.

I laughed. _Who the hell would care? Probably assassins._

The previous thread sounded great, but it wasn't true. I so much not knew those roads just because my feet once touched them. Ahh… I noticed a shadow on the wall. 'Fräynn, why did you come back?' I turned my head, only to see a red haired ellon, standing in front of my cell.

'My name is Aleros. I brought some food.' he said shortly, as pulled the new plate in and turned away. _I haven't even eaten the other one from yesterday…_

'I DON'T NEED ANYTHING FROM YOU, SILLY ELVES!' – I shouted after him.

'Believe me, you need this.' he said, not even looking back. Nonsense. I kicked the food away, but then, saw a little glimmering thing between the vegetables. I knelt down and grabbed it quickly, hiding it into my palm.

 _A key!_

I was sitting on the ground in the next few hours, and couldn't figure out how and why did this happen. My useless thoughts were interrupted finally, when the red haired came back to me.

 _Oh, what was his name? Ale… Alenos?_

'Is your hunger _satisfied_?' there was a strange glisten in his green eyes, as he looked at me. I can't tell you, I liked it, but I reminded myself, every single elf was looking at me strangely for my appearance, after all. I didn't know what to say.

'Great' he stepped closer, and looked to the direction of two ellons, sitting at a little table. 'Soon, that two guards are going to go to the other floors for a checking. You'll have some minutes to go to the upper floors by using those stairs on the right side.' his voice was barely more, than a whisper. I stepped closer to him.

'Now, I tell you everything you need to know for leaving this cursed place.' with this, he started to whisper in my ear and after a minute, I could draw a Mirkwood-map with closed eyes.

'…after you are outside, turn right and you will find the stables. Take a horse, because you need to be fast in the woods, otherwise, the guards will immediately catch you.'

'And then?' after that, he whispered something about a little house, I would find on a glade.

 _Clear. But. Wait, what?!_

'Why would you help me?' I asked, but he was already gone.

.

All in all… I did, as he'd said. When the ellons disappeared on the left, I unlocked my cell and run to the right. And I was just running, and running and running on my little elven toes, so I didn't make any sound. The way, Aleros suggested me, went across several storages and cellars, but the essence: there was not a single soul there. I reached another floor above, and found myself standing between huge runlets and shelves, full of wine bottles. Those thousand bottles would have been enough for a pretty populous realm, I thought. My nose filled with the sweet smell of the wine, and I guessed, I could get drunk from only staying on this air a little more. Finding the exit, I slipped into another chamber, what looked like a kitchen. I suddenly felt the desire to eat the next thing I find, but firstly, I had to hurry, and secondly, the only thing I find and could eat was a table, so I just left the place quickly. Now, just some steps left, and I could reach the final wall. I could already see the painting, what hid the vent, if Aleros was right. I got going with long steps, lifting my arms forward, and almost touched the colorful material, when a sound hit my ears.

'But it was just a misunderstanding!'

'…was it?'

'OF COURSE IT WAS!'

The two elves took their way to my direction, and I quickly crouched down, leaning to the wall, trying to shrinking as much as it was possible, and even held my breath. I didn't dare to look at them directly. It is a big truth, that everybody notices if he is watched, but I saw a blonde and red patch from the corner of my eyes. My heart was beating so loudly, I barely heard, what they said.

'The king maybe forgives you, but not me, since I am not anybody to him!' said the female voice angrily, from too close. My hands pressed each other so tightly, it was hurtful, as I stared at the dirty ground. There was no response. They stopped for some seconds, then turned, and left me there, thinking of what the hell I was doing, anyway. Long minutes passed, but I finally collected enough courage for standing up again, and pushed the painting away. I climbed out of the small vent, and found myself in a lovely garden.

I closed my eyes and inhaled the refreshing air deeply. A light wind lifted my dark locks gently, and listening to the songs of the little nightlings, I had the mood to lie down onto the soft grass and watch the stars moving on the night sky. It sounded great, till a thought made my heart stop beating. The guards had already noticed my absence, that was sure.

 _Let's turn right!_

Soon, I could smell the fragrance of the straw, and I knew, the stables were in the near.

After a short minute, I arrived, but the first thing I saw was beautiful and noble and huge and brown and… anything but a horse. Me and the gigantic animal were standing face to face, blinking, when I felt an unpleasant hurt in my belly. I pushed it with both of my hands but still… my stomach made an unexpected loud voice.

At that moment, I've heard a familiar deep voice from behind.

'You should've eaten something before your journey…'

 _Oooh my…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – Dreamers

 **Third Person's POV**

Walking on those long-forgotten paths, reminded him, how cruelly time was giving life, and taking it back from every creature in a shorter or longer blink of an eye. It was the right way, he knew, but still, it was like he would have been walking in an unknown part of the world. Everything had changed. Not even a single tree, a bush, a familiar bend of the river welcomed him from the old times. He took a deep breath, when finally reached the ancient ruins, and was leaning on his ornate stick for a minute. Despite the magic, he could use even now, every part of his old body was screaming from the several week long journey on foot.

The old man stepped to the edge of the rocky balcony, from where he could take a good look at the whole realm. In front of his feet, a huge forest way lying, as long as the eyes could see, and the million leaves got warm red color at the dim light of the dawn. The sun was just waking up from its light slumber in the east, muting the night-birds, that accompanied him along his last miles. Its first rays brought the hope of the immortality of the great light. Looking to the west, he saw dark clouds hiding the sky, changing the beautiful forest to the servant of death. His heart ached with every beat.

Fortunately, he could enjoy a hint of ignorance, because the frightening _when_ and _wher_ e, even the _who_ and _how many_ was unpredictable. However, he wasn't that lucky to not know, Evil would come. Soon. He let out a heavy sigh, and his gaze landed on that part of the forest, where the well-hidden palace was found.

'The time, we see each other again is coming, my friend Thranduil, son of Oropher. Until then, you have to survive.' a small smile appeared on Gandalf's tired face. 'Now, I have to find a hobbit.' he added, turned back and continued his way, whistling old songs, there was not a living person, who could remember of.

.

 **Noira's POV**

It was like a pointless, waking dream. I looked down and saw, I was flying above colorful lands and huge seas. Two white doves showed me the way, until grey patches appeared just before us. Suddenly, the little birds started to burn, and disappeared as I had been always all alone. A pleasant, relaxing voice called my name from behind, again and again, but I could not turn, just fly into the nearing black mass. Dark thoughts were filling my mind, when I felt a sharp pain pulsing in my head. I automatically tried to touch it, but couldn't move my arms. Nor my legs. It didn't have any sense. I found my eyes closed, so opened them, but closed again at the next wave of pain.

'How you sleep, even a dwarf would be envious' a bored voice said, pronouncing the word _dwarf_ with a great disgust.

I tried to move again. I was probably bound, my feet didn't even meet the ground. I finally looked toward the voice only to find Thranduil already staring at me with emotionless face.

'And you hit like a toddler' I hissed back, but on the inside, I could scream. How could this happen?! I remembered, I run into the king himself, while was trying to escape and now, I was bound in a cell, what was even darker, than the previous one. A typical _'nobody would hear you scream'_ place. _And what if somebody would hear me? What if?!_

Nothing.

'I am patient. I don't mind, I had to wait nearly a week long, but now, it's time to speak, traitor.' the king's rigid voice literally froze my blood.

I was out a week long? If I count correctly, a human would have died for now of starvation. Actually, a blunt pain really pulsed in my belly, so I looked down.

 _What the…_

My bare skin was painted to dark red by the dried blood. I just didn't have the slightest idea where and when I earned these several new injuries.

'If you fight against me, you win or die.' I heard the answer, and looked at the ellon in disbelief. He just lifted an eyebrow. _He_ did this to me? 'You should be thankful.' his deep voice cut the cold air of the cell as a sharp blade. My jaw fell to the ground. Seemingly, my reaction amused Thranduil enough to show a barely noticeable smirk. At that point, I allowed myself a little daydreaming and imagined, what I would have done to him _at home_.

Meanwhile in _Mirkwood_ , Thranduil was studying my face, and looked confused after hearing my involuntary chuckling. I stayed in my head, where I could find more comfort, and was thinking about my actual situation. I hoped better circumstances before my arrival, yes, I had big plans with my life. People of this era had goals, like becoming a hero on the battleground, or finding a connection with the royalty and becoming rich ( I could not understand this one), but for now, finding a place to live, a work to do and a man to love would have been more, than enough for me, after I felt sick from just hearing about wars or rulers. When I arrived here, I had a little strength to earn this. As long as you have hope, you'll always have that little strength.

But for now, I just felt weakness. My once powerful body and mind broke from the several days of hurt, loneliness and starvation. The idea of death didn't sound so bad anymore. I'd lost so many things in my life… everything and everybody I loved, was gone. Why exactly did I insisted on life this much?

Usually, I was crying at this point, but I just had no remaining tears.

Accepting the End calmed me down, as I was just sitting at the beach, drinking my honeybeer. I smiled at Thranduil, before I could stop myself, even if he thought me a completly idiot for that. His face immediately softened somehow. _Maybe it's only in my head…_

'I…' I started, pierced my gaze into his, and he tensed as drank my every word ' I fell down here from another land.'

*silence*

'From another time. Another life. I was running from the Evil itself, when I ended up on your beautiful land, _your highness_ …' then my smile died '…but I've never thought _evil_ would be found here, between these wonderful walls too.' I turned away from his confused gaze. 'So, _my king_ , just be kind and let me die finally. I tried to make my world a better place so hard…' I shivered from the remembrance 'now I need a rest.'

The king was standing there for a while, without a word, forgetting even getting angry for I called him evil. 'I can see in your eyes, you're telling the truth' he said quietly 'I… Just tell me who you are.'

I looked at him in surprise. 'Oh, how rude I am. My name is Noira, just as a matter of fact. I've got it after a black rose, my beautiful mother got from my father, on their first date.' too much information, I know.

The king's lips parted.

I was waiting for some reaction, but got none. Nevermind. 'Before you, King of the Ice, go back to hating, perhaps torturing me, I wanted to tell you, I am grateful for your hospitality.' I smiled 'I've always wanted to die on the battleground, but this way is much better, than being eaten by dirty orcs.'

I felt a new wave of pain and started to breath hardly. The ellon's face was still, he was like a living statue.

 _What the hell happened with him?_

'Did you go mute?!' I lifted my eyebrows and he suddenly came back to me.

As a child, I was always lost in my thoughts, and after a sort time, got the name _daydreamer_. My parents said, it was a cute nickname, but I felt a shame for it. But now, as I was watching his majesty's empty look, I had to admit, he was really cute as hell!

'You know' I breathed 'you're frozen'

His cold blue eyes were searching for something in my dark ones. It seemed like he didn't even hear me. I leaned forward, our faces were inches from each other now.

'You. Are. Frozen.' I repeated on a low voice, my face was stone cold. His eyes widened, he immediately stepped back, and just stared at me. Stared at me, as he would've forgotten how to move or speak.

My sight went blurry, I had to blink to clear it a little. The well-known iron taste of blood appeared in my mouth, and I knew, my injuries were more dangerous, than I thought. I started to pass out, and he was just standing there, with his jaw on the ground.

'Are… you dead?' I breathed, and his still face went pale. I mean, snow white!

.

 **Thranduil's POV**

 _\- Flashback –_

 _I heared the awful sounds of war from somewhere far. Roars echoed between the northern mountains, and heavy axes cried as they met the strong elven shields. It informed me, that my soldiers were killing the last orcs, ending this bloody war finally. The dark sky slowly filled with silver stars, as I forced myself not to look down to my lap. Maybe deep breaths would help. I mustn't cry. How could the night sky stay so calm, when below, a living horror taking everything precious away from us, who left behind?_

' _I love you, Thranduil. Please, keep it in your memory.' started my dying wife, I was holding in my arms. I closed my eyes tightly as exhaled a long-held breath._

 _When I opened it again, I looked directly in her deep, blue eyes and did my best to make a smile, even if that was fake. 'How could I forget? You'll be on my side.'_

' _Thranduil…' she looked at me disapprovingly 'Slowly… time forgets me' she pushed her pretty face into my chest 'If I'd been only a dream.'_

' _Silivren! Don't speak, lirimaer!' I tightened my hug. 'I will heal you… Am… amin mela lle…'_

' _We both know, it is not possible'_

' _It is! You'll be the greatest Queen in Middle Earth, until the very last ellon leaves this world' I said as I was stroking her head. Her soft, golden hair was dark from the fresh blood, and I felt I couldn't breath anymore._

 _Facing the sky again, I roared mutely, so she could not notice it._

 _She smiled, even with her beautiful, half closed eyes too, as always, and put her shaking hand in her packet, pulling a little silver thing out of it._

' _Tell Legolas, I love him and… I tried to… keep my promise.' she said to my chest between breaths. That was the moment, I realised what was that. She placed the little picture into my palm, and melted into my hug, if she was just taking a rest._

 _I was shocked._

 _My mind turned off. I was just kneeling there, holding her light body, and my brain just gave it up._

 _Legolas…_

' _Will you?' I heard her quite voice, but couldn't answer. 'You are frozen. Why?' she asked me sadly. I suddenly took a deep breath, I didn't even know, I forgot to breath. With that movement, my silent tears started to run down on my face unstoppably. I couldn't hold them._

' _Th… Thranduil… Are you… dead?!' were her last words, before her body went limp, and she slowly passed away._

 _And left me behind._

' _SILIVREEEEN!' I cried, until I had air in my lungs, and I just held her tightly, while she was becoming colder and colder._

 _\- End of flashback –_

.

'Forgive me' I whispered into the nothing with glassy eyes. 'Forgive me! Forgive me! Forgive me! Forgive me! Forgive me …' I repeated, until slowly returned into the reality, felt the cold, coming from the stone walls of the cell, and hazily saw Noira's limp body, hanging in front of me.

 _How long was I out?_

I found myself sweating and breathing loudly, every single inhalation cruelly burnt my lungs. I was in shock, my body didn't want to move. After a minute of standing there weakly, I somehow leaned forward, tried to control my shaking hands, and cupped her face to see if she was alive. Seeing her closed eyes, as I'd seen my wife's eyes closing just a moment earlier, froze the blood in my veins. My hand rested on her neck, checking her pulse. Feeling the weak but steady beating, made my eyes tearful.

She was alive.

I swallowed, and quickly went out of the dungeons, leaning to the wall, because I was still light-headed. Surely looked like, I was drunk.

'My King' a guard greeted me, when we met at the entrance, but bowed his head down, trying not to show me, he noticed my 'state'.

'Take her to the healers' I said hoarsely, and continued my way to anywhere, just far from there. I felt sick.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - Deal

 **Fräynn's POV**

As the dawn painted the sky purple, and gave a noble, golden color to the river, I got up, and made my morning routine. Soon, I stood at the gates, wearing my armor and weapons, and gazed the dark, awakening forest. It always reminded me of my carefree, playful times from the past.

Most of the time, I was glad to be the captain of the guard. I was proud of getting to know King Oropher in his last years, and was proud of my close relationship with the royal family – probably, nobody knew about it. For this, I felt responsebility for serving King Thranduil without making any mistake. When I reached that age, I was asked, what would l do with my life, what was a great privilege. Feeling, that I didn't have the chance to repay all what I'd got, the answer was easy. Since then, I was allowed to grant personally his majesty's and the crown prince's safety. What is more, I could command the guards, and keep the realm free from Sauron's killing machines.

I could not imagine a better profession, than saving those, who used to take care of me, when I was little and orphan.

.

 _\- Flashback –_

' _LEGOLAS, DON'T RUN SO FAST!' I shouted and turned around, trying to find the prince, but I could barely see anything, it was raining so intensivly. Just an hour earlier, we came out here to the gardens to play some war, or collect pebbles, as we have done almost every time. Then, he told me, he had to find some fire lilies for the crown, he created to his ada. Today was the king's birthday. At night, he would celebrate it on a rich feast, with the adults, so Legolas planned to give his present earlier, in the afternoon._

 _It was absolutely fine, until he suddenly ran away, facing the woods, what was highly forbidden to us, since we were still just little children. And then, the grey sky darkened, and I couldn't see him anywhere._

 _Stubborn Legolas! I'm sure I'll be the guilty one, just because I am a little bit older!_

' _COME BACK! YOU WILL BE IN TROUBLE, IF YOUR ADA FINDS OUT, YOU ARE THERE!_

' _I NEED THOSE RED ONES!' I heard his voice from somewhere, between the dark trees. I swallowed. A very very VERY bad direction. The sound of the rain hid every other noises near and far. It was always dangerous being there. Now, it was MORE dangerous. I shivered, as the icy drops found their ways to my skin, across my wet clothes. If we got a cold, the king would never again allow us to come here in this life!_

' _LEGOLAS, I'M BEGGING YOU TO COME BACK! THE RED DOESN'T EVEN SUIT HIM WELL!' I yelled, and hugged myself, trying to keep me as warm, as possible._

' _HEY, FR_ _äYNN, THEY GROW HERE SOMEW-_ _' his voice died in mid sentence. I was waiting for him to continue, when a sharp scream cut the air through. I started to run forward immediately, barely watching where to step. My little feet were uncomfortably sliding in the watery boots, and my breathing went heavy_ _from_ _fear. My nanny often told stories about beasts, orcs, and evil men, who were living in the deep forests, and now, I remembered all of them! I panicked, and nearly felt, they were right behind me, when a big hand grabbed my shoulder, making me get a shock. I closed my eyes tightly._

' _WAAH, FOR THE VALAR, I SWEAR, I WILL GO BACK FROM HERE, JUST DON'T EAT ME! I SWEAR! I DIDN'T WANT TO COME HERE! I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO COME IN THE NEAR! PLEASE! DON'T-' I cried with one breath, when the hand landed on my mouth, muting me, and another one turned me back. I found myself opposite the familiar golden trousers, shiny boots and a long, silver sword. The king stared down at me, panting, his hair was a wet mess, but what really frightened me, was the storm in his eyes._

' _Where is my son, Fräynn?' he knelt down to me, and held me a little tighter, trying to stop my trembling. His deep voice froze the blood in everybody's veins, but somehow, when he spoke to us, it felt like a warm blanket. I - still being unable to breath or speak - finally let my tears flow, and hid my little face into his cloak. I liked it, it always smelled like lavender. I suddenly felt arms around me, and the soil disappeared under my feet. He continued his run with me, hanging under his arm._

' _LEGOLAS GREENLEAF!' he yelled. Alright, that was far from a warm… anything. Every elfling knew, hearing our full name was always a bad omen. Hearing it from our ada's mouth was a good reason to run. And hearing it from King Thranduil's mouth… it was a good reason to never come back!_

 _The little blonde suddenly stepped out from behind a bush, with his gaze landing on the fallen leaves, shamefully. I found myself on my feet again, as the king grabbed Legolas, and fastly studied his small body from head to toe. When it was sure, the little one had no injuries, his eyes darkened, and the color of his face started to remind me of the flowers, we were searching for._

' _May. I. Ask.' he started quietly, but I heard his voice tremble from anger. 'What… exactly… have… YOU DONE HERE WITHOUT TELLING A WORD TO ANYBODY?! AND WHY DO I HAVE TO GET A HEART ATTACK, WHEN HEAR THE SCREAM OF MY SON COMING FROM THIS CURSED PLACE?' Legolas's eyes went tearfully, and took shaky breaths._

' _SO?!' yelled the ellon now with dark red face, his eyebrows were knitting a line. It was sooo hard not to run away! Legolas looked up at his ada with big eyes. Even when he was kneeling, Thranduil was much taller. The little elfling stepped back to the bush, and coming back, handed a little crown to him, made of branches and some little red flowers._

' _Happy birthday to you, ada…' he sobbed._

 _I heard as the king's jaw landed on the grass. They were staring at each other for some seconds, when Thranduil took his presence and hugged his son, almost breaking him. A huge thunder made me and Legolas jump at least three feet high, and we took our way back to the palace. After my friend stepped out of his shoes, because they were stuck in the mud, the king brought us under his right and left arms - whispering some probably not so nice words in Sindarin._

' _Legolas' I whispered, thinking, that his ada doesn't hear it._

' _What.'_

' _Actually, it suits him… but only when he is angry.' we laughed finally._

 _At the entrance of the throne room, he let go of us, and commanded an elleth to make some hot soup. The lady almost screamed, when took a look at the king, whose once beautiful hair clung to his wet neck, his boots and trousers were totally muddy and there were raindrops even on his eyelashes. But she was cleverer, than saying anything._

' _Can I accompany you, ada?'_

' _It's a war council, ion nîn, I am sorry. It's very important to make a good impression.' said Thranduil, and entered the room, with the red, branchy crown-like patchwork lying on top of his head._

 _\- End of flashback –_

 _._

I laughed at the memory. Actually, Legolas just noticed a spider on a leave of the bush, and frightened. That was all. But Thranduil could think, orcs were trying to tear him apart, at that moment. After that day, the king ordered all of his guards, if they would see a little blonde and black point moving in the gardens, they had to immediately inform him. Whatever… these moments filled my childhood with light. They made me feel something for others, and make plans for the future, what I thought, I would not even have. Now, there was nothing to do with this, however. Good work brought success, mistake brought punishment. When I was a toddler, it would have been a missed play in the gardens. Now, it could be easily an execution. It didn't depend on, if Thranduil was a good or a bad ruler. He was a good ruler, if he stayed consistent.

'Allow me an early report, captain.' my guard's words tore me out of my thoughts.

'Of course, what would that be?'

.

I didn't want to believe it, when heard about Noira's action. How could she open that cage and find out where she should have gone to get out of these walls?

The thought, running into the king himself in the dark garden, made me shiver. It could sound creepy, but I was surprised – everybody was surprised – she survived it. If anybody else would have tried to leave his prison, he would have cut the neck without hesitation or worse. That made me curious, anyway. Why was she different?

It was told me, she'd been awoken, even the king had visited her, so I took my way to the dungeons, and hoped, I don't meet his royal highness.

 _What has this elleth thought?! I'v warned her!_

All in all, she was strange and violent, but still innocent, and I truly wished a peaceful life for her here, in the Woodland Realm. Unfortunately, after her last act, she surely lost her chance for this.

Oh, and I was worried for myself, of course, since I had some business with the mentioned escape. It was called personal responsibility. Furthermore, nobody in our history, nobody had escaped from these dungeons ever!

I could feel Thranduil's invisible blade on my neck.

I was walking – actually running – to the dark cell at the end of the corridor, just to see it was empty. I missed a breath.

 _He… he killed her!_

'Captain, allow me to make my report about the movements of the night.' I heard a familiar voice from behind.

'Ah… Aleros! You may speak.' I turned toward the red haired ellon, my youngest guard. He was still a beginner, but with his ambitious nature, he became my right hand quickly. He told me how they destroyed new nets and spiders last night, how they were checking if there were new orc hordes in the near and finally, he spoke about the king's last visit.

'Excuse me… where?' I asked back in disbelief.

'In the healing room. That was his majesty's command.' he looked at me strangely, then I realised, my mouth stayed open.

'Thank you… You're dismissed.' As he walked away, I took my way to the king's study.

 _Fräynn, my friend, you won't get away with it._

In five minutes, I was standing in front of his door, but before knocking, took some deep breaths. I had to find my voice.

.

 **Thranduil's POV**

'Not this time.' I stated patiently and left my son behind as I continued my walk to my study. I didn't have the mood to talk about the irritating movements of the last days, I didn't have the mood to even think about them. When I came back from my thoughts again, he was right in front of me. I almost crashed to him.

'Get out of my way, Legolas.' I said, this time coldly, and after a pause, he stepped aside. Just after I arrived to my desk and turned to sit down, realised his presence in the room.

'Hhh… I thought, I made it clear. I do not owe an explanation for anyone, my son, and if you'll excuse me' I sat down finally 'I have duties-'

'Duties, like meetings, you've missed in the last few days?' he said, also being surprised from his own sudden words. His face went immediately red, as he saw my questioning look.

'When exactly have I allowed you using a style like this in my presence?' I didn't want to believe his disrespect. He swallowed.

'Adar…' Legolas started on an apologizing voice 'please, let me know, what happened between you and that elleth. I _need_ to know.' he stepped closer to me. 'There's something wrong with her, isn't there? Since she is here, you are not yourself.'

'You should be thankful.' I hissed, reminded him of the training room moment with Tauriel, and he finally closed his mouth. My temporary calmness disappeared as I replayed my son's betrayal. Let's do something with it later…

'Now, leave.' I looked down to my paperwork and chose to ignore his presence. I had to preserve my prestige and avoid the further conniptions, if it was just possible.

'Still… I need to know, adar' I gasped in surprise as felt his hand on mine 'because you shouted naneth's name.' he said, his voice was nearly a whisper.

My eyes widened.

 _HOW? HAVE I YELLED IT OUT LOUD?!_

He was standing in front of me, like he used to do as a little elfling. Innocently, unguarded, waiting for even a word about his beloved mother. I felt sorry for him, but was sure, I wouldn't discuss now this kind of topic. My nerves needed rest. A LOT. And not this hurtful pressure in my throat. I quickly closed my eyes, as it suddenly started to fill with tears.

'Leave' I whispered. He was standing there a little more, waiting for me changing my mind, but I didn't. He turned then, and left the study. Just when I heard the door closing, let out a sigh, I was holding. I picked the first thing in my hand's way up, what was an ornate vase, and threw it toward the entrance. It was in the air, halfway, when I heard a silent knock.

*BOOM*

'Hhh…' excellent timing 'You may come in' I said, and saw entering a quite frightened Fräynn. He bowed deeply, took a look at the broken vase and opened his mouth to… probably to make me go insane.

'Captain, your responsibility will be discussed on the council, tomorrow morning. Until then, you are dismissed.' I looked up at him with my murdering look, and he quickly understood, what would happen, if he stayed.

 _Very clever!_

'My King, what fate may you destine to-'

'Even my smallest problem is bigger than that traitor' I lied, as poured a glass of wine for myself, and turned my back to him 'Until tomorrow.' I ended our meeting.

A moment later – alone - I could calm down with so serious problems, that what would I wear on the next great feast, or how many bottle of wine would be necessary for my guests.

 _Paradise… - as men used to say._

.

 **Fräynn's POV**

I was thinking of the morning meeting and my probable future, when heard a weak voice from behind. 'Excuse me, could you repeat it?' I asked as turned back, and realised, the voice owed to a beautiful, blonde elleth.

'I am sorry for disturbing you, Sir. Well… King Thranduil has sent for me, but I am afraid, I need to wait for another time to speak with him, because his guards just turned me back. I am not familiar here, could you help me where to go now? I… I know, it's surely out of your competence, but I didn't find anybody else, who could-'

'It's alright' I smiled at her 'Tell me what business you have' I offered my arm and she accepted. '…maybe, beginning with your name.'

.

When I entered the healing room, Noira was already awaken, and was smelling a piece of _athelas_ with a comically distrustful face. For the sound of the closing doors, she quickly took it back onto the little table, what standed next to her bed, and greeted me with a nervous smirk.

I stopped at her feet, thinking of what to say, and an awkward silence followed. I could ask her to tell me, what she had done at the previous night, but I'd already known everything about it. I could ask her about the reasons, but the reasons of 'escaping a dungeon' were more than clear. And I could tell her about the consequences, but I didn't have any idea. The king's behavior went totally unpredictable, since she took her feet into this palace for the very first time. I wasn't sure, how his majesty would react for my proposal too, by the way.

She opened her mouth firstly.

'What will happen with me now?' said, looking away.

'I was thinking about it a lot' I confessed, and started to walk in the room, while continued 'His royal highness is not interested in discussing your future at the moment, but according to our laws, you cannot stay here, after you are fully healed. Until he will have time to deal with your case… _I_ have a deal for you.' our gaze met and she furrowed her brows. 'You will be allowed to work in the palace. I can not set you free, but it grants you to leave the dungeons in daytime, and breathe some fresh air. You have to do as we say, and keep in mind, if you'll attempt to escape once more, your punishment will be immediate execution. So…' I finally stopped 'A deal?'

'… Thank you!' Noira nodded a minute later, still being unable to hide her astonishment, and made a smile from ear to ear. She didn't hope to survive the day. Well, I still didn't know if she would…

I smiled back and ordered a maiden to make a hot bath to her. 'You can use the bathchamber, and you will find there some dresses, you should wear since now. Tomorrow, you'll meet your leader, she would say then everything, you need to know.' I turned to leave, when felt her hand on mine.

'Fräynn… Don't get yourself into trouble for me, okay?' she took a glad look at me.

.

 **Third Person's POV**

On the next morning, a guard woke Noira up, and led her to the gardens. It was raining, the sky wasn't even visible from the dark clouds, and the wind was so strong, it tore the green leaves hardly and totally cooled the hot summer air down. She inhaled deeply, it impressed her. The ellon left her when a figure appeared in the far. An elleth run toward her, keeping her hands above her head, and Noira could realise her face only when she almost arrived.

'Zella? It is nice to see you again. What brings you here?' Noira waved to the blonde elleth.

She made a shy smile and swept a strand of wet hair away from her face. 'My lady, it's a pleasure. I'm afraid, I'm your leader from now on, as long as you will work here in the palace. It is my first workday too, so… we are both beginners.' she smiled and turned around. 'I'm supposed to fill these gardens with life again, and in this way, you need to work outside too. I hope it's not a problem to you.'

'Oh, it's more, than perfect, actually.' she smiled brightly and was glad for the stormy weather. Even the memory of the hot day, when she arrived to Mirkwood, made her feel sick. 'What's the matter?' the warrior asked, when realised, Zella was staring at her worriedly.

'You're still wearing your armor. I'm sorry, but it's not allowed anymore. Please, from tomorrow, choose one of your new clothes. You… just cannot be walking in these clothes here, in front of the eyes of the nobility.'

At least, the armor won't be a dirty mess before noon… - Noira thought, but changed her answer.

'Alright, I've got it… I don't want to cause you trouble. But now, tell me, how did you end up here?'

The two elleths started their work, measured the condition of the several little gardens, and made plans to refresh them. While they were taking the flower boxes to their places, Zella told Noira, how she arrived to the palace on the previous day, how she couldn't even speak a word with his majesty, but she finally met the captain and he helped her to find her place and job here, and also informed her about her presence in the healing room. He was the person, who let them work together, after all, they knew each other – a little. Noira nodded in agreement, when the elleth said, Fräynn had a golden heart, and she finally introduced herself, avoiding that Zella would call her 'my lady' till the end of time.

They enjoyed the hard work on the fresh air, inhaling the smell of the wet ground, laughed loudly and didn't even surmised, somebody was watching them from the far.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – The Elfling

 **Noira's POV**

Two weeks had passed, since I'd got my chance to live in the palace as a servant. I didn't forget, the king himself didn't give his word for this, but I chose to live every single day as a present. Summer turned to Autumn, and the killing, hot days came to an end, for my pleasure. Storms reminded me of my so much loved hometown, where the cruel wind and icy rain used to play a sweet, never ending lullaby.

At this night, as every other night, since weeks, I had dark dreams. Dreams about loss and fear. Pain and grief. The guard, who was standing next to my cell in the morning, jumped three feet high, when a sharp scream left my mouth. I sat up quickly, and touching my aching throat, tried to find my normal breath. Clearing the sweat away of my face with the blue dress, I'd got to wear, I was ready for the next workday, but my heart was beating so strongly, I thought, it wanted to leave my body. Anyway, I wanted to get out of this airless, lightless place. I needed to do something, and not thinking of my terrible visions. Something between these walls made me ill. It was worse with every night, I'd spent in the dungeon. Maybe it was some kind of elven magic, what made the prisoner's days worse and worse.

As I silently wished, only minutes later, the familiar brown haired ellon, who opened the cage every day, set me free, led me to the gardens and left me alone with the little white plants, I needed to work with. We had never spoke a word, but I liked him. I can not tell you, why exactly. There was something kind in the way, he looked.

I sighed, and asked my knees not to break, if it was possible. Squating all day and every day was something, I couldn't bare very well. Then, I knelt down, and didn't hear my knees breaking, but my skirt giving up.

 _Seriously. Who thought, this 'thing' would be practical for gardening?!_

I picked a small spade up, and started to make the place for the new plants. My lovely, but quite tight dress was suffering me with every movement I made. It was not just tight, but long and so strange to me, I didn't think, I could get to use to it in this life. I was thinking of tearing it apart right now.

Oh, I forgot to mention, I could not breathe in it normally. It was not a big problem, when I was lying on the ground of my cell, but while I was working, I would have needed some oxygen. I suddenly realized, I didn't have any. Touching my back, I tried to find the buttons, tapes, something, I could bind off, but felt nothing, as my hands started to numb.

 _Alright, that's not a good sign._

I immediately felt very sick, and don't know, why I thought, it was a good idea, but suddenly stood up. At that moment, everything went black, and with my last strength, I grabbed the damn material at my chest, and plucked it apart.

'There's a tape on the back' sounded a male voice from next to me, as I was sitting on the ground again, panting loudly.

 _Well… I've solved it on its front!_

'How… do you know that?' I breathed, and took an irritated look at the ellon, who was just speaking, instead of helping. Then another, longer look. Whoa, he was beautiful – and after my last question, quite red. More handsome, than Fräynn was, if it was possible, but he had longer, blond hair, and blue eyes, but a different shade. I wished I just knew, why he was staring a gardener, when he had to have more important things to do. Maybe, he was here for checking my work.

I picked my spade up, and pushed it into the ground again, and again, and again. I was thinking of the feeling I had here, in the near of the forest. Somehow, it was cold, but not in the way, I liked. It was cold in my bones and heart, and made me nervous and uneasy. It made me nervous, as the smell of the upcoming battle makes horses nervous. If I were a plant, I would die, before I could grow a flower, for sure. These little ones won't survive it, just because we give some water to them.

I closed my eyes, was concentrated, and placed my palms above them. As I recalled the memory of the old healing phrases, I started to murmur them quietly.

'What do you think, you are doing?' I heard the ellon's voice, as he grabbed my hand. 'What kind of curse was this?'

'Curse?' I asked back in surprise. His grab was so hurtful, I was sure, his sword would have touched my neck, if he would have had any weapon with him. Fortunately, he didn't have.

'Look…' I nodded toward the lilies, and he turned there in time, to see, how they changed their pale color, and started to blossom. My magic didn't work fully, but it was better, than nothing. He finally let go of my wrist, and stepped back. I continued my work, and watched him still standing there silently. Oh, how much I hated, when I was watched. Especially, in a situation, like this.

Sitting onto my heels, I gave him a questioning look, words were not necessary to tell him _what the hell do you want_. The blonde ellon cleared his throat.

'What do you know about the elleth, named Silivren?'

'About who?'

'The Queen of Mirkwood.' he said quietly, and I was thinking a little, before answered.

'I didn't meet her. Only her husband…'

'Are you sure, you don't know anything about her?'

I sighed. 'Am I looking like an idiot?!' I asked, just a minute after he watched me tearing my own dress apart. A pleasing laugh left my mouth for the thought.

'What was your name, again, soldier?' I faced him, and the ellon lifted an eyebrow at my last word.

'Legolas' he bowed a little 'And yours is Noira, if I know it correctly'

I just nodded. 'Legolas, maybe you are right, I am insane. You know… since I am living here, I have dreams.' Remembering this thing made me nervous again in a blink of an eye.

'Having dreams is normal' he said simply, shrugging his shoulders. I sighed.

'These are nightmares.'

'Nightmares are normal too. I also have it sometimes.'

'Oh yeah?' I'd lost my patience, recalling the horroristic pictures, I had to see. 'Is it normal to watch a stranger die? Is it normal to see, how an orc army is running toward the ellon, sending an arrow into his shoulder… his lungs… his heart… how they're cutting his arm off?!' I stood up, while speaking 'To see, when that warm smile is leaving his face, as he collapses to the bloody ground, and a beast grabs his silver hair and is cutting his neck?! For God's sake, I felt what he felt! I knew, he was thinking of his wife and son!' I shouted it out from me, and tried to find my stable voice again. 'I cannot stay a single day longer in that cell. I have no idea, how you elves can do that to me, but if this is a punishment, kill me instead! This place make me go insane, anyway.'

He was just watching me, with wide eyes open, and a hint of sadness in them, I didn't understand. Almost a minute passed, when he realized, he was watched.

'Sorry, it just reminded me of my grandfather.' he looked at me with a weak smile, what didn't reach his eyes. 'I didn't have the gift to get to know him. His life ended before I could have been born. His name was Oropher. I've never heard about a greater warrior, than he was… nor an ellon, how would have had greater love in his heart toward his kin.' the blonde faced the sky as continued 'My father has told me tales about him. About a war, what was similar to the one, you described. Adar has seen, what you've seen. He was also on the battlefield. You know, Noira, watching his adar die, made his heart stone cold. As the time passed, my mother could make him see, there was still beauty in this world, and life was still worthy. Unfortunately, after he watched nenneth die too, there was no cure for him anymore.'

'Is your adar still alive?' I asked quietly, fearing from the answer, and he lifted his head in surprise.

'Of course, he does. He is-'

'Then, he found some beauty here, anyway.' I smiled.

'Or else, as once a stubborn, red haired elleth told me, he is braver, than choosing death.'

'Tauriel?'

'Yes, but how do you know her name?'

'I've heard it in gossips' – and saw her with him, when tried to escape. 'Some elves say, she is falling for the crown prince, knowing it is not possible to a… woodelf. Oh, I really don't understand the difference between woodelves and Sindarians.'

'Me neither.'

'Well… the prince has to be too proud to choose her, right? How could he act in any other way, after having a father, like that ellon on the throne?' I said it out loud, remembering my vision of the little prince, finding his adar on that horrible night. The ellon's face went serious.

'The prince's personality has no essence in this question, because, as far as I know, Tauriel doesn't share her love with him.' he said, eyeing the grass, and suddenly turned away. 'I leave you, now.'

'Wait! Why did you ask me about the queen?' I shouted to the leaving ellon. He stopped, and slowly turned toward me. At that moment, his face changed, and I didn't like what I saw in his eyes, as he was staring at something right behind me.

.

 **Third Person's POV**

'NOIRA, RUN!' – echoed the prince's voice.

She froze, turned around and saw a giant spider just inches away from her. She jumped to aside, when the monster attacked, then quickly stood up and faced the huge creature. She had a strange feeling.

Oh, yes, she didn't have any weapons. Surely this was that. What made the situation worse was, that she felt, there was no way to use her power anymore. It was over.

It attacked again, but failed, as she run forward, between its legs. How much she hated that damn dress at that moment… Turning around, she picked the first thing up, she saw. A long bough.

Are spiders able to laugh? Because, she was sure, the animal was doing that now in the inside.

It moved, and she climbed onto a tree, what was standing next to them, then jumped down onto its 'back'. After a moment of 'Fine, but what the hell should I do now?!', she pushed her new weapon into those frightening eyes, and the beast made an awful sound. She pierced them again, and again. Finally, she lost her balance, and fell to the ground. Just a moment later, her victim followed her. Noira took a deep breath, and stood up, smoothing her once fine blue dress.

When she noticed the prince, still standing there in shock, she smiled.

'Close your mouth, soldier. A dragon will fly in…'

'We have to report to the king. These beasts have never come so close earlier' said and signed to her to follow.

Noira was lost in her thoughts. She wasn't sure, she should have followed him to the throne room, so opened her mouth to say a very polite goodbye, when crashed into something strong. Thranduil looked down at the elleth, raising an eyebrow. She was staring at his chest from only an inch far, and tried to go invisible.

It didn't work.

So, if I am not going to the monster, the monster will come to me – she thought, and stepped away from him, to look at a point in the far. She couldn't be more irritated, so stayed mute.

Legolas bowed. 'My lord, we were attacked by a giant spider near the river. The beast dared coming to the elven gardens, just next to the palace! It was Noira, who fortunately killed it.' Thranduil took a deep, nervous breath and stormed toward the gates, without a word. Legolas was on his side.

'I don't remember, I have ordered you to give weapons to her' he hissed, and didn't even look at his son. 'I have not. She used… a bough' he confessed.

Meanwhile, in another wing of the castle, Noira tried to find the armory. It was quite surprising, that there were no guards to be find anywhere, to stop her. She had a really bad divination. Oh, my precious blades… I am naked without you, where are you?

.

The elvenking, the prince and twenty guards arrived at the place where the comic fight happened just some minutes ago. They wore full armor, bows, arrows, swords and knives. As they walked deeper into the forest, heard the high, well-known frequence of the monsters. They were surrounded, and immediately, the fight begun. Fräynn was not in the crowd, but his right hand, Aleros, the red haired ellon was also fighting on the side of his mates.

The guards shot arrow, after arrow, killing the enemy from far, but soon, they arrived. A lot of them. Then, they changed their bows to knives. Thranduil cut them with his noble blades as easily, as he would have just been drinking his morning juice. Legolas was always amazed, seeing him fighting. The prince followed his father, destroyed spider, after spider.

The time passed, and Thranduil stopped for a moment to look around. And find his breath. He suddenly saw a light blue patch before his eyes, but it immediately disappeared in the crowd. He furrowed his brow, as pushed his sword into a spider's heart. He pulled his weapon out, and turned to cut another animal down. The blue patch appeared again, but just for a second.

The number of the beasts started waning, as the energy of the guards.

Legolas breathed heavily, as he took his knife out of the last disgusting creature. Thranduil smelled into the air. It was heavy from spider blood, sweat and iron. But there was something else there. Something sweet.

'You cannot wait to die, woman?!' he said with clear anger in his voice. Then, Noira stepped out from behind him. She faced the king, holding her big blades, what were covered with dark blood.

'It is not me, who… planes to die here and now… my king' she said between breaths. He took a frightening step toward her.

'This fight was like a light refreshing rain on a hot summer day' she looked into his cold blue eyes directly 'As you probably also know, these beasts came so close to the borders, because they were running from something. And that something will mean our end, if you think, it is a good idea coming back here with only – she made a little mental calculation – twenty soldiers.' Noira saw as the king opened his mouth, but he chose to stay silent for some moment, changing his answer.

'And you wish to die on your king's side?' he raised his eyebrows.

'Do not underestimate me-' she started, but was interrupted by an orc arrow, what was sent into the ground right next to their feet. They turned to its direction, and saw the bushes moving. They arrived. More, than a hundred bastards. The elves gripped their long swords. They didn't have arrows for now. Legolas took a deep breath and looked at his father. He nodded, and the woodelves started their second fight in the same hour.

Noira lifted her swords, as the first beast neared, but the creature was running straight toward the king, if she had been just invisible. She quickly moved, and killed it, by piercing her blades into his back. She killed then another one, who tried to make its way toward Thranduil too. The elleth didn't understand it.

 _Why would these dumb bastards go and attack the most experienced warrior, when they could fight with weaker guards instead? Do they really want to be slain?_

The elves were cleverer and much more qualified, than those primitive orcs, so each of them killed more than a dozen _warriors_ since the fight started.

Noira turned around, wanted to be sure, the others were still standing. She saw a tall elf lying on the ground in his great gold armor between the several dead orc. The fresh red and black blood mixed, and its smell made her stomach turning. And another dead elf. And another. She turned right, saw Legolas and Aleros cutting the orcs without a pause. Not far from them, there was the king, fighting with two orcs. One of them was really large. Its weapon was able to break a wall – she thought. It had to be their captain. It seemed like Thranduil were fighting with eternal power, but Noira knew, everybody was tired now, and their focus was not the same. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

'DON'T LET THEM ENTER THE GATES!' echoed the king's voice, and they saw, as some orcs rushed toward the entrance. The fight was so close to the palace, they could have easily enter the elven home, if the little group had not stopped them immediately. But Legolas did.

Noira cut the air behind her, and the blade met the black flesh of a smaller orc. It didn't die, and attacked back. She jumped behind it and cut its neck with her last strength, and felt, she couldn't breathe anymore. Then, she saw a monster with a big scar on its face, as it just pulled his knife out of an elven body, next to the king, and attacked again.

But her legs didn't work.

Legolas also noticed it, and tried to stop the orc, but another beast lifted its dagger for him. The king pushed his sword into the orc captain's heart, when the scarred one took a deep cut on his arm. He roared, as the sharp pain run through his body.

Noira's heart stopped beating. Her legs took her there automatically, and pierced the black head as her last movement. Then she fell onto her knees strengthlessly.

Thranduil was breathing loudly, and just took his hand onto her shoulder gently. He was looking around, and saw as Legolas, and the two lucky living elven soldiers were killing the very last orcs. They had lost so much from their kin. He closed his eyes in pain.

They were sitting for some minute, checking their injures and collecting enough energy to the way back. Aleros and the other soldier had smaller scars, luckily the elven armor could save them. They just needed some rest. Legolas ended up with a broken leg. Noira gave her glove to him to bite, until she put his leg to the right direction. He roared anyway, but it took just a second. The king had a big cut on his arm, but nothing serious. Noira touched her head. It was bleeding a little. Now she understood, why she felt sick. Probably she hit it when fell to the ground, but she didn't really remember. The whole fight looked like a mass in her head. Nevermind, elves heal quickly. They will be fine some hours later.

'My son…' started Thranduil, and Noira suddenly lifted her head to see if the prince was walking toward them from somewhere, between the trees. 'Your first thing must be sending for the captain, as we entered the castle' he finished, and Legolas nodded. And Noira's eyes widened so much, she looked like a fly.

'As you wish, adar.' answered the prince, and couldn't hide a little smile, when he saw the elleth's face.

 _WHAT THE ACTUAL… HOW THE… HOW THE HELL HAVE I NOT FOUND IT OUT EARLIER? HE EVEN TOLD ME, HIS GRANDFATHER WAS KING OROPHER! SO, HE WAS THE ELFLING IN MY VISION… OH GOD, MY STUPIDITY CAN SURPRISE EVEN ME, SOMETIMES!_ – thought Noira, and slapped herself into the face.

'Let's go back' sounded Thranduil's command, after he took a confused look at her.

The group stood up, and started its way to the gates. Noira helped the prince, and was thinking of the elven guards who were not as lucky as they were. She heard her own words from the time before the fight and felt guilty. This feeling just grew, when she finally summed two with two.

 _The king - the Iceberg – was watching as his father was brutally slain all those years ago. Lost his hope in life, but found it again in love. Then, he had to see his beloved wife, the blondy's nenneth die, and still… he had to stay here, in the land of the living, and rule his kin, as nothing had happened. Even if I am sure, he so much desired to die. I can feel, how much he was suffering… And he had a little elfling. And… Today, he was here anyway, and was fighting for his kin again, for every single guard and servant._

 _And I've told him, he came here to die._

Noira asked the soldiers to help the prince staying on his feet, and stepped back to Thranduil, who was walking behind the little group slowly. His face was so pale. She was glad she couldn't see her own.

'Now, I believe in the tales of the great Warrior King' she made a little smile. He didn't react, or look at her, just continued his walk, as he didn't even hear her. Okay, that wasn't what she expected.

 _Still an iceberg? After we almost died?_

Noira stood before him, stopping the man and met his gaze. The ellon took a questioning look at her, just before a strange feeling made Noira miss a breath. She suddenly stepped forward, and hugged him.

She was just standing there.

Only some second passed, when the king's head lolled forward and she felt his whole weight on herself.

'King Thranduil?' she asked, but didn't get any answer.

She couldn't hold his heavy body, even just a minute longer, so fell to her back and Thranduil followed her. When she saw, Thranduil's eyes were barely open, she screamed, and quickly lied him to his back.

The group suddenly turned back.

 _Oh no no no no no!_

She didn't understand anything. What the hell had happened? Legolas knelt next to his father and stared at his arm. The cut was almost black now.

'Poison… the orc blades were dipped into poison' he couldn't even finish the sentence, when the girl stood up and with a strong movement, tore her skirt apart. It looks like a new habit. She reached for Thranduil, when was stopped.

'You are not allowed to touch his majesty' Aleros grabbed her wrist on halfway, and Noira truly thought, she didn't hear him clearly. She glared at him for a moment, then looked at the prince with begging eyes. He slowly nodded.

She knelt back, grabbed the king's limp arm, and bound the robe right above the bleeding cut, as tightly as she just could.

She didn't care about her looks at that moment, she was as practical as a warrior needed to be. Her legs, and almost her hip was visible, and Thranduil raised a brow at her.

'This is… unacceptable' he said sleepily, as the guards lifted him, and they continued their way back, now a little faster.

For the Valar, a lot faster!  
.

.

.

(A/N: There are more, than a thousand views at this story, thank you, so much! It means a lot to me! I hope, you enjoyed the beginning, and will enjoy reading the new chapters too! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine - Forgotten

.

 **Third Person's POV**

As far as the eye could see, young birds were playing between the little clouds on the calm morning sky. The sharp shadows disappeared, and slowly, the forest woke up. Newborn deer followed their mothers toward the little elven river, colorful leaves were flying on the back of the autumn wind, and quiet elven voices filled the halls of the palace, and the little gardens as well.

Legolas was standing at the end of the huge oak bed, and did his best not to show how glad he was to the Valar. Even if their relationship was far from perfect, not what he imagined, hoped or needed, still, his father was the only relative, he had. He loved him. Before that day, he had never thought, the king could die, as simply as any other elves. As simply, as a silvan, a man, a dwarf... He was immortal in every way. At least, in the prince's mind. In the forest, suddenly, all of his fears appeared from a long forgotten, hidden part of the remembrance, and he was the little elfling again, living with his demons. And not just that.

There was a lot of things, what he planned to do in the near future, but ruling the realm was not on his list. He would have not believed earlier, that it was possible, holding a breath for days. Now, he knew it was.

'When has he traveled back?' asked Thranduil hoarsely, as he sat up in the bed. The early sunshine gave a warm, almost kind atmosphere to the royal bedroom, painting every furniture a pleasant orange, but as a contrast, the king looked like a living ghost. His earlier perfect silky hair was now hanging freely onto his shoulders, back and also hid the half of his still pale face.

'Just before dawn. He has to be still on the road to Rivendell.'

'What has Elrond said, again' he asked, holding his pulsing head.

'The poison was not similar to any toxin he has ever seen in Middle Earth. That is why healing you looked... almost impossible' Legolas finished, and watched, as his father stood up slowly, and called for his servants.

'Send a letter to him in my name. Write about my deep gratitude for his h-'

'I've already done it, adar' Legolas bowed, and stepped to the door to let the King get ready for the day. Two young maidens arrived with the great red robes, when suddenly, he turned back. 'I have to confess, I was very frightened. But... I was not the only one' he added, and in a blink of an eye, he could enjoy the king's full attention.

.

 **Noira's POV**

As we neared to the gates after the _confrontation_ with the orcs, I was more or less calmed. I had no idea, what had happened just minutes earlier in the forest, why the ellons hadn't healed the king yet, or why was that a big thing, that I wanted to touch his majesty's arm. The moment, I started to panic was, when I looked up at the prince, and saw that clear shock on his face. At the entrance, servants came toward us, and everybody disappeared on the way toward the healing rooms.

Everybody, except me.

Aleros grabbed my arm, and led me to the opposite direction. I still felt my heart beating in my throat. The dead soldiers, the blood, the king's white face, everything appeared in front of my eyes. When I cleared my mind next time, I found myself sitting on the ground of my lonely cell again. I could hardly bear, I couldn't see what was happening with the others. I was walking circles in the little cell nervously, and asked every single soul I'd seen there, what was going on. Nobody answered me. Slowly, but really slowly, I finally found a little peace.

 _Don't act like you were one of them, you fool!_

But it was hard not to act like that, because again and again, I had the feeling, I belonged to this place. This place, these elves, even if I'd just gotten to know them a moon ago. Why not? I didn't belong to anywhere else in the world, anyway.

That's why I was ready to die on _my_ king's side. Yes, I was.

I was ready to die for him, after he captured me, attacked me, and I was sure, he would never set me free in this life. He stole my freedom, my chance for a new beginning with the happiness, I so much desired, and I was ready to be slain, just for him to survive.

I hated him for this, with my whole heart.

On the next day, nothing happened. Nobody woke me up, led me to work, gave me something to eat or drink or even took a look at me. Sometimes, I've heard voices, what said something about the arrival of an elven lord. Lord Elrond, if I remember the name correctly. A second later, the castle went silent again. Deadly silent. I felt I was forgotten.

That was just three days later, when the well-known ellon waved me to follow him to the garden. His face hardened, when saw my appearance, and he allowed me to use the bathroom, before we would continue our way. That was the time, when I could finally wash the blood from off my hair and skin on my hands, face, neck, and I could change my dirty dress to another. I can not describe how wonderful feeling that was.

After I changed my blue dress to another blue one, I was thinking, maybe they thought, blue would be my color till the end of time, or maybe it was the gardeners uniform... I've never seen anybody else wearing this shade. Honestly, Zella tried to teach some basics about elven fashion, but I was as ignorant now, as I was on the first day. Why should I care? I didn't even find a mirror since my arrival. I would not even realize, if I'd have grown a third ear or a second nose.

As we took step after step in the huge hall, I saw, guards came back to their positions. Finally, we reached the gardens, and the servant stepped back. I started to walk forward, and realized, that two guards followed me on my right and left.

I stopped.

They also stopped.

I stepped again, and they did so.

 _Alright, it seems, today we will be hanging around together, right?_

'Morning' I made a fake smile, but they were just looking forward without any response.

'So... you're just looking?' I tried again, but earned nothing.

'Well then... just... look' I sighed, and was really happy, when saw Zella nearing to us.

She greeted me with a warm smile, but the presence of the guards surprised her a little. She tried to hide it, and looked back at me.

'Sweetheart, today you're going to plant new evergreen trees with the others. Unfortunately, this darkness kills nature so fast...' her face went sad, but a moment later, she shook her head and made a bright smile. 'Oh, I forgot to tell you earlier. Imagine, around a week ago, his highness sent for me, and said, the attacker is in his dungeons now, and there is nothing to worry about for my brother! I... I really couldn't believe it. Because... I was sure, he didn't even listen to me when I asked his help.' I just nodded and blushed terribly.

'Really? I'm so happy for you, Zella'

 _Then, that hour of shouting into the king's face was not in vain._

I took a longer look at my friend. She was so much prettier, than before. Her face was round and always wore a smile. She bowed, and started her way with a big basket, what was full of white roses.

'Where are you going?' I followed her with a frightened face. I didn't know anybody else here and felt really lonely nowadays, actually. Zella had her own work to do, I could understand that, but I didn't see Fräynn since days, nor the prince, who's presence was as enjoyable as the captain's was. I didn't even see the king since the fight. By the way, as an illegal resident, I didn't feel his lack that bad, just strange. Long story short, I could not speak a normal word with anybody. And with these muted bodyguards, I surely wouldn't.

'Oh, I also thought, we would spend the day together, but it was told me only an hour ago, I will have some work in the king's garden. I have to finish it before twilight. Unfortunately, you are not allowed to come with me. Believe me, I've asked them about it' she took an apologetic look toward me 'Oh, once, you have to see it! I have never seen such a miracle earlier' she said with bright eyes. 'His garden is like a glade in the middle of a deep forest. His servants say, he spends a lot of time there. It is full of his majesty's favorite colors... And the whole air is smelling like lavender. Aaaand, there is a lovely lake in the middle. It's mirror is like the noblest silver in the moonlight. I have seen it only once at night, but I will never forget it' I looked, as she turned, and continued her way.

'We will slip in one night' she said quietly, maybe only to herself.

I started my work, and placed the little baby trees into the pits. If this task wanted to be a punishment, it didn't work. I inhaled the smell of the hundreds of trees deeply, and enjoyed the sunshine, as I gave water to the new plants. The others didn't say a word, didn't even look at me. Fortunately, the guards did. Their eyes followed my every move.

I felt a warm palm on my shoulder. As I turned back, I saw Fräynn's smiling face.

'Captain, it is so nice to see you again!'

'I am sorry for leaving you alone, warrior. My king ordered me to take his army to the North. We haven't done a big training like this since the Great War. I am afraid, something bad is nearing...' he took a care-worn look at me. 'And I am sorry for not being here, when you had to face the enemy. I should have left some power here in the case of an attack.'

 _Oookay. I thought, the king was stupid-stubborn-egoist-whatever, when he went there with that little group of ellons. But if it was true, they were heroes. And. He was not... egoist._

'I leave you now. I'll visit you tomorrow, because there's something, I'd like to ask for days.' he stroked his hand nervously. Hm. I just nodded. He turned, but suddenly stopped.

'Oh, something else. After you finished your business here, a maiden will show you the baths and give some clothes to you for the evening. King Thranduil wishes you to dine with him.'

'Wishes me to do what?' I laughed. I thought, I didn't hear it clearly. Fräynn also laughed, and shook his head, then left me alone with my question marks, what were lingering in the air.

.

The little blonde maiden was crossing the corridors so fast, I could hardly follow her. After five minutes of running, she pushed a high door, and we entered a hall, what was full of great, hot watered pools. I was just blinking. She took my hand and led me to the biggest one. I was standing there for a while. The decoration literally stopped my breathing.

'Well, we are late, so hurry a little! I will be back soon with your dress 'and with this, she was gone.

The wood elves use the same bath, and just take their clothes off, and keep speaking? Looking at this miracle, the bathroom, I used earlier seemed like a cave.

I took a deep breath and my dirty clothes landed on the floor. As I was standing there naked, the whole situation was a little uncomfortable. Those nobles seemed too prudish to do this kind of thing.

 _AND WHAT TIME DO THEY COME HERE?_ I turned around immediately, hiding myself as much, as it was possible with two little palms.

Then I exhaled. I was alone.

I walked into the silver pool slowly. While my tired muscles were relaxing in the hot water, I took a longer look at the walls. They were full of climbing plants, light green, dark green, a little purple, a little silver... it was enchanting. The water was flowing from the walls, and its sound made my mind turning off. I closed my eyes, listened to the waterfall, and just opened them again, when the girl arrived with a light purple dress. I can tell you, in my world, only the queen would wear a clothes like this.

'Are you sure, this is the dress, I have to wear?' I tried to escape from the situation. This one looked tighter, than the previous one. My lungs would deform, for sure.

'Yes, my lady. It is lovely, isn't it?' she asked kindly, and I forced myself not to send a deadly look. At least, the guards were waiting for me on the outside. She helped me with the dress, and made my hair, as she said: she braided it.

'May I ask you' I started, while took some steps in my new _costume_ – and almost fell 'Could you show me a mirror?'

'Follow me' she bowed, and led me into a little room, what had tall mirrors on its every side. I suddenly didn't realize, the lady, who was standing in front of me, was really me. My clean black hair, white skin, light dress and little silver jewels, what were shining in my hair and on my dress too... it was so unreal.

But stunning.

'We should hurry' she said, and immediately went out of the room. I followed her carefully. This skirt was longer, than the Milky Way itself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten – Gratitude

.

 **Noira's POV**

Our way to the dining halls seemed like an eternity. There was a point, when I was sure, the maiden was lost. Once, we were going down, and down, and down, till we reached an old door, and stepped outside. The blondy glanced at the sky, and found it dark.

At night. Surprise.

Then turned back, and we continued our travel – this time, to the highest floor - and then, on a hidden corridor, we went down again. I wanted to ask her if this was her very first day in the castle sooo much.

We were panting a little, when she opened another door, bowed, and with the two guards, she disappeared where we came from. The wind carried a pleasant lavender scent, and after I stepped out, I was just standing there with opened mouth. The miracle I saw melted my heart and froze the blood in my veins at the same time. Well, It was not a dining hall.

In front of me, tall trees grew in a big circle, and their green and purple leaves almost hid the night sky. I stepped forward slowly between the lavender, and another wonderful flower, I could not identify. It had blue leaf, and I could swear, it was moving. Not just because of the wind. The little nightlings were lightening the way, leading me forward, till I caught a glimpse of something bright between the plants. A little silver lake. I stopped.

The colors, the lights, the smells... As if I was standing on the great land of Crystal Woods. I used to play there a lot with my friends when I was only a little elfling. There was a secret cave, we always hid in. My nenneth worried so much, when she didn't find us.

I had to force myself not to cry from the beauty and the memories. I took a shaky breath.

A tall figure moved in the shadow, at the opposite side of the water, and now was watching me. I exhaled, and stepped to him. The moonlight painted his red robes almost lilac, and his skin and hair white, as if he was a statue. I saw him so perfect at the moment. So noble. So royal. And unreal. As I was not that long time ago, in the mirror. He was holding a glass in his hand, and as I arrived, his gaze landed on the silver mirror.

'I am glad you accepted my invitation' sounded his emotionless voice, and I glimpsed an ornate table, what was standing next to him. It was full of wonderful, exotic things, I didn't know, but I was sure, I would love. There was a strange red fruit on the nearest plate. I'd made my choice. I'd eat that firstly. What could I say? I was terribly hungry.

Then, I noticed, he was staring at me. His face was unreadable, and he didn't say a word, just looked. From head to toe. And wrinkled his forehead.

 _Okay. In this queeny-light-silky-shining purple dress, with my clean, braided hair and clean skin, there's no way, I am that ugly. Right? Than what's that?_

'Lighter than the freshest snow' he whispered.

 _Excuse me?_

'But her eyes' he pulled my jaw up very gently, and pierced his gaze into mine 'her eyes are just like deep black moons' I opened my mouth to ask him what he was speaking about. 'That bastard' he laughed, but somehow I was sure, he was not that amused. He took his hand away, and stepped to the edge of the lake.

'My son told me, you had a very important part in saving my life. I wish to express my deep gratitude' he bowed his head. 'I ordered my servants to move you to a comfortable chamber where you will have everything you need. Of course, only if you choose that' he slipped one from his glass, still staring at the water.

Well, I was surprised. Very. 'Your... Highness' I bowed 'I-I am glad, you are in a good health again and I appreciate your kindness, but what I did was not a big thing, I just band-' I was interrupted by the elven king lifting his hand.

'Do not lie to me' he said on his deep voice, what made me silent. 'Legolas saw a blue light leaving your palm'

 _How. The. Hell? I didn't even know, I used magic!_

'Sit down, and share this dinner with me' he turned back. 'Maybe, later you would share with me your past too, what I so much desire to know.'

We sat down and the dinner started. I tasted the several light meats, vegetables, exotic elven food, and I felt as my stomach revived.

'How do you like the dress, I've chosen?' he asked suddenly, on a monotone voice.

I hated, that I had to answer these careless questions.

'I am glad to wear it, your highness. Even if you know, I am not able to take a step in it...' I responded with a deadly sarcastic tone, what visibly amused him. He knew very well, it can be very uncomfortable for an ex-warrior.

'One day, maybe you will replace your deficiencies.' the answer sounded, and I didn't know if I heard it correctly. But I thought so. So my head went red, like a tomato.

'It seems like you also have some, my lord. For example in discretion.

Thranduil's fork stopped in halfway between his plate and mouth. He closed his eyes slowly. (How much he hated if someone, he didn't plan to kill, dared use a style like this in front of him.)

'Do not forget who you are speaking with, servant' said on a frightening low voice. Well, I didn't like how he said that last word.

'Warrior, at the first place, your highness' pushed the title 'A warrior, who could destroy your perfect little realm with her bare hands! You should be kind with me!' His majesty just laughed.

 _Have you really ordered me here for this? Laughing at me, while I am suffering in this damn strait jacket?_

Before I could stop myself, I picked my full glass up and poured the wine into his lap. What I didn't expect was, that at the next moment, Thranduil jumped, grabbed my shoulders and pushed me onto the nearest bole. I can tell you, his eyes were deadly.

'Don't...' he hissed 'don't dare waste my wine again, woman' his face was just inches from mine. Then I knew, I stepped onto a sensitive point.

'Oh, I heard it's muck. ' I answered dryly, but on the inside, I was trembling. At that point I was sure, he would give me a black eye.

Nothing happened.

'You think a lot about yourself' he whispered, still darted his eyes into mine.

'Just because you know nothing about me, doesn't mean I am nothing.' I tried to push him away, but he was stronger and didn't move. I shook my head. I remembered, when I hugged the injured ellon in the woods.

'I was so damn stupid when I touched you even with a finger. You could live even more, than ten thousand years, but still couldn't do anything to deserve it!' I explained with great disgust.

'You feel sorry now for saving me?' asked Thranduil quietly. He stepped back and let go of me.

'I am not a monster. I feel sorry for what I did, while we were walking.' I breathed deeply now, that I wasn't on the bole anymore. I expected a satisfied laugh as an answer, but Thranduil was just thinking.

'What exactly?' his visage went serious. And then, my stress chose to leave me on the only way, it could. I couldn't stop myself, and started to laugh.

 _He doesn't remember! Dear God!_

Well, if I was red like a tomato, then he was now a rose-garden. I saw in his eyes, he simply wanted to tier me apart.

'I command you to tell me!' said loudly but tried to calm down. I wanted to stop so much, really, but because of my earlier frustration, it was impossible. I leaned my back to the tree to keep my balance. Then suddenly, I saw Thranduil's strong fist coming. He seemingly lost his patience.

'HOW DARE YOU?' he yelled, and I screamed in fright. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. BOOM.

But the pain didn't come.

I slowly opened one eye, then two, and saw his bloody fist next to my head, on the hard crust.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?' he roared 'TELL ME NOW!'

But I couldn't say a word. Thranduil was never so mad about me. Funny thing, that I was fighting... my whole life, still, now I was honestly afraid. I was just staring at his boiling eyes and almost let a teardrop falling down. Almost.

'DO YOU REALLY WISH ME TO CUT YOUR STUPID HEAD OFF?' he yelled into my face, when I pushed myself forward and hugged him tightly.

It was like holding a tree from the garden. The ellon didn't move, I didn't even feel him take a breath. So, we were just standing there without a sound, barely breathing. He didn't touch me, but didn't push me away.

I looked up at him timidly, expected his eyes would be like the living hell. No. They were not. But I'd never seen so much emotion in one place in my entire life.

'Enough' he said finally, and stepped back. 'Things are not as simple as they should be.'

I was a little bit confused.

'Maybe you heard, I was nowhere to be found some days long' I nodded. 'Then, maybe you also heard about the arrival of Lord Elrond of Rivendell.' he took some steps, and stopped in front of some beautiful black roses, I didn't notice at first. 'He is known for his special healing talent. The lord can save souls even when everybody else gave it up. There's no cure or poison in Middle Earth, he doesn't know about' I was listening him, and found incredibly interesting, how he was speaking about his own elven race.

'Except what he has found in my veins' he turned to me again. 'That was absolutely unknown to him. And the truth is, that unfortunately... or fortunately' he added 'the only unknown being in my realm... is you.'

As he said that _you_ , it had so much weight, I almost broke under it.

There was a long silence after his words. I could not react. A real shock stormed throw my mind, my body, and I felt a cool hurt in my head. His gaze didn't leave mine even for a moment, what made me terribly nervous. I could not believe it. This turn was just not possible.

So that was, why none of the elves talked to me or made any contact with me in the last few days. They thought, I was evil. A murder. I was lucky, they had not done something worse to me. Maybe, they were planning to do it... But the king?

 _Does he think I expected to kill him? How could I be able to do such a thing?_

'You can not think that-' I started, but my voice itched immediately. 'YOU CAN NOT!' I repeated it louder. I didn't care, I was shouting, there was no way, I could accept, he thought this about me. I shivered, as he placed his palms onto my shoulders, and turned me back.

'Can you see that little path there, between the trees?' sounded his calm voice from behind. I did not answer. It was hard to even take a breath. _What the hell does it mean?_

Suddenly I felt, as his fingertips touched the bare skin of my neck, but only for a short moment. I could think it was just in my head. 'If you follow it, you can reach the borders when the Sun's still sleeping behind the mountains. Your way will be cleared from my guards.'

He let go of me, and stepped back, making a terrible space between us.

'You are free'

My tears were strangling me. I was afraid, with a blink, they would leave my eyes, so I was staring forward, at the dark nothing. My shoulders, where he was touching it only a second ago, were literally burning. I could not imagine taking a step toward the path, leaving this place behind. Leaving my prison behind. That seemed so hurtful, my feet didn't work.

 _But I didn't do anything! I don't have to go!_

I turned back, and almost fell as find myself only an inch away from him. I could swear, there was more distance between us. I raised my head, and my gaze landed on his bright blue eyes. I barely see anything from my still held tears, but I could feel my heart biting in my chest as it planned to escape in every minute. His gaze was cloudy, I didn't know what he was thinking about. Being so close to him made my knees so weak anyway, I had to force them to hold me a little more.

'Noira' I heard him whisper. I'd never heard him say it earlier, and the feeling it caused was as unknown, as the poison and myself... It made me weak, as I would have been a young tree in the destroying storm. This ellon was the greatest storm, I'd ever seen in my life. He leaned closer, and as he spoke, I felt his hot breath on my skin. 'I don't think that.'

'Your Highness' a loud male voice suddenly broke the moment, exactly when my heart skipped a beat, and we were just blinking at the ellon. 'As you wished, the guards left the woods, and gathered in the great hall' he bowed, and the elvenking looked back at me. After the guard left us, he gently stroke my hand. That was, when I realized, how nervous he actually was. His hand was cold as ice.

When I opened my mouth, he turned, and went back into the palace. I'm not sure how long was I standing there stock-still. Maybe minutes, maybe hours long.

'No. No. That can't be' that was what I repeated again and again. I was staring at the path, was thinking about the future, I would have, after I left the borders, I was thinking about my life, since I arrived to this land, and I could not move, just roared. I was thinking about Zella. She told me, she would show me this garden, even if it was highly forbidden. About Fräynn. He told me, he would ask something tomorrow, he wanted to ask since days. About Legolas. I just got to know him. Tauriel. What a strange elleth... The smiling guard with that brown hair... Lord Elrond. I didn't have any idea, who he was, but I've already missed him. Aleros... The little blonde maiden, who didn't dare to tell me, she didn't know the way...

The king.

My knees finally gave it up, and I collapsed to my heels. I remembered, when I tried to escape from here. When I finally run into his highness himself, who just said, I should have eaten something before my journey. I glanced at the table. Noooo. That can't be. Tell me, he hadn't invited me, just to be sure, I had some food to travel...

 _He wanted me to go._

My tears found their way to the outside, and now, they were unstoppable. I didn't remember the day, I was crying like this last time. The drops were burning my cheeks. It hurt. Everything hurt. Once, I had others I belonged to, and then I ended up alone. Now I finally had some beings again I thought, I belonged to, and I will end up alone again.

 _No. Till they don't force me to go, I won't. I am innocent. I like being here. I like my damn work with the plants. I like the others. All of them._

I jumped to my feet, and without thinking, I run back into the palace.

I had no the slightest idea, Thranduil was watching my every move from his great balcony.

.

(A/N: How do you like it, guys? I'm sorry for torturing them like this, but none of them are that type, who could just simply fall in love with the other without any reason... :P) (:


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven – Distance

 **.**

 **Thranduil's POV**

As I entered the castle, I immediately stormed to my bedchamber, and just stopped, when I reached the strong oak railing, what prevented me from falling down from my balcony. There was a very good sight from here to the private gardens. I looked down, slightly trembling.

She was there.

Exactly where I left her. A little sparkling jewel in the middle of an endless black ocean. I swallowed, then let out a deep sigh. Here and now, I - the Great Elven King of Mirkwood, Thranduil, son of Oropher - had to confess, I was afraid. I was afraid, because I became so unguarded only a minute ago, I didn't think, I could be in this life again. I had to confess, I didn't know, what I would have done, if my guard hadn't arrived in time. I knew very well what I wanted to do. Only one single look into her eyes made me forget about everything I knew. The knowledge I've found in those eyes was ancient, intangible, and as great as mine never would. She owned so great power, what could easily destroy us, but still, sometimes I felt the desire to save her even from the smallest danger.

And she was innocent. Since I had the present to see the truth in the eyes, one short blink was enough to tell, she had never wanted to hurt me, or anybody else. That made it more difficult. What has this elleth done to me, for the Valar?

I looked at the sky, waiting for an answer, but everything was in vain. They could not help me. I heard a roar from below, and looked toward the sound, just to see her sitting on the ground. I grabbed the railing with both hands. It was unbearable. She was suffering, and _I_ made her suffer. I commanded her to go away, while I didn't know anything about her. Where could she go anyway? It would be my fault, if she ended up dead somewhere a miles away.

 _But you can not stay here. Not in my near._

I closed my eyes, and was listening to the mix of the sound of the late autumn wind, and her crying.

' **Gîl síla na lû govaded** *' I whispered, even if she could not hear me.

After a last glance, I stepped back to my chamber, and informed my personal guards, I would take a rest. When they left the room, I lied onto the bed, crossed my hands under my head, and I was glaring at the ceiling. Maybe, the Starlight Fest would calm me down, and heal my soul a bit. It always did. I didn't realize my eyes closed, just when they opened again, as I heard, the garden doors were slammed noisily.

 _She came back_ – was the last clear thought, what I've found in my misty mind, before I've lost it too.

.

 **Noira's POV**

As I flew through the door, I immediately crashed into something still.

'Ouch! King Thranduil?!' I looked up with watery eyes, but saw only a guard in armor. I could swear, he raised a brow under his helmet. There couldn't be another idiot in Middle Earth, who would have called him king until now. 'Where is he?' I asked quickly. Seemingly, he was totally immune to my distraction.

'His Majesty is probably in his bedchamber' sounded the bored answer.

'I need to speak with him, now!'

'You can not.'

'Why, what is he doing?'

'What do you usually do at midnight, my lady?'

 _Okay, you won._

'Lead me to him!' He didn't react. 'Then just let me go' I said angrily, and tried to step at his side, but he stepped too, and hid the road.

'I can not.'

'THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE, FOR GOD'S SAKE?!'

'To lead you to your chamber, if that is what you choose' he said voice monotone, as he would have red it from a paper.

 _So this is how the king meant that?_

There was nothing to do here. I could not start a fight with this soldier, even if I so much desired to just run to Thranduil, and tell him I could not go.

'Then show me the way!' I ordered him nervously, and he simply turned and walked away. I followed him, cleared my face from the tears, and looked up only when we stopped in front of a huge door. He nodded, and left me there. This guy was really rude, but remembering, that I wasn't that popular at the moment, I chose not to get hurt for that. I pushed the heavy door instead, and stepped inside.

The first thing I sensed was the warm, what stroked my face gently. The room was quite big (especially after spending a month in a cell), with a huge double bed, a fireplace, in the opposite side, what was working at this moment too, a big cupboard, a small table with a chair, and a mirror. And... something shiny, in the corner. I stepped closer. My weapons were leaning to the wall, next to the great windows. I smiled. It felt like I got a present, even if they belonged to me. Heavy, dark red curtains hid the windows, and the wall also had a warm color. I couldn't tell, which shade was that, because only the fire gave a little light to the room. I sighed.

It was wonderful. Royal. Warm. Peaceful. As I was standing there for a moment, I suddenly felt, how tired I actually was. I guess, I cried out all of my energy in the last hour. Now, I wasn't sure, I could take another step. I moved my feet slowly, and neared to the bed. I stepped a last one, and collapsed onto the silky red material. I felt, it was as soft, as a cloud, but when my head touched the pillows, I immediately fell asleep.

.

The morning came so fast, I felt like I slept only an hour. I woke up, when I heard little steps nearing. My eyes opened a little, and I saw, as the young maiden, I've seen in the evening, walked toward the window.

God, she wanted to pull the curtain out.

 _Ouch!_

Nope. She didn't only want to. She did it. I closed my eyes tightly, as the sunshine found its way right into it. I didn't move... tried to look like a dead. Maybe, she would let me sleep a little more. Just five more minutes. The seconds have passed, but I didn't hear her go out. Hmm.

'Oh, for the Valar...' sounded her whisper from the end of the bed. She sighed, and cleared her throat. And sighed again. What the hell did she plan to do here? Soon, a trembling voice broke my confused thoughts.

 _ **'Man ammen toltha i dann hen morn**_

 _ **Si dannatha nauva...'**_

Was she seriously singing to me?

 _ **'Melmemma nóren sina**_

 _ **Nur ala ëaro-**'**_

I sat up suddenly with wide eyes open, what made her scream. She was standing in front of me with red face, and her palms on her mouth.

'You're awake!' sounded her blunt voice from behind her hands.

'Of course I am! You're singing at my feet! Eh... Well, it was beautiful, by the way' I smiled finally, and she lowered her arms.

'I am glad for your kindness, my lady. This was the very first time, I sang in public' she made a nervous smile. 'From now on, I will sing to you in every morning.' I raised my eyebrow.

'You say, you will wake me up with _this_?'

'Yes, my lady, it was told me, it is a tradition in the castle. It will be pleasure' she bowed.

 _I would be surprised._

'Eh... I don't even know your name... are you sure, the others were not only kidding?' The poor elleth was thinking a little, and her face went to a darker shade of red. I was right. Surely yesterday was her very first day here. She was still almost a child. The girl nervously murmured, that her name was Freya, and tried to find the perfect clothes for me in the huge cupboard, when I've got a smaller shock.

'Freya! Can you tell me, who was changing my clothes to nightgown last night?' I asked, stroking the soft white material on my arms.

'You don't like the one, I've chosen…' she said, looking at the ground, and I let a deep sigh out. Nevermind. Let's just not talk about it. Never.

'I'll waiting for you in your bath-chamber, and help you to be ready for dinner' she started her way toward a smaller door, on my right side.

'What time is it, oh my God! I overslept! I need to go to work, immediately!' I jumped out of the bed, and stormed into that mentioned bath-chamber.

'As I know, you don't need to work, and can sleep as long, as you would like to' she said, as followed me. 'Now, let me make your bath, at first.' I was glaring at her for a minute. Please, I was not a queen! Not even a lady.

Finally, I gave it up, and did, as she said. I was sitting on a chair next to her, while she was adding the several herbs to the water, and I looked around. It was not as big, as the one, I've used at the previous time, but still huge, and it had a kind atmosphere. In the middle, there was a rounded pool, and what stopped my breath was, right above the pool, there was a big hole in the ceiling. I could see the sky. Freya saw, I was glaring there with opened mouth.

'We think, it can heal the soul, bathing in the starlight, my lady' she explained. I nodded. That was something, I also believed in. Maybe, we are not so different. Except my ears.

'Oh, the starlight... I almost forgot. Tonight is the night of our traditional fest. I will bring a beautiful dress to you for the event. I... I've already spoken with the tailor, and given your sizes to him' she smiled, but I could not.

'You mean, there will be some kind of _ball_ here?' She nodded.

Hmm. I wasn't sure, I was ready to spend the night with the other residents. I didn't even know them. And what should I do there? I've heard about some balls in the past, in my hometown… they were eating, drinking, talking… sounded easy. But what could I say? Because I didn't plan to discuss my past with the elven lords, I didn't even speak about it with the king. Oh, the king would be there. He would help me! Of course, if he would not be too busy… Or maybe, I could join Zella, Fräynn, or her...

'You'll come, won't you?' She shook her head.

'I am not allowed, my lady. But...' her eyes brightened up 'Maybe, I could accompany you to the entrance, and I could take a look at the party! I am sure, it will be enchanting!'

Poor girl. I made a drama, for I didn't have the mood to go, but she couldn't go, even if she wanted it so much.

In the next hour, a question didn't leave my mind. How could I appear on a fest, I was not invited for?

Meanwhile, in the real life, she washed me, dressed me, made my hair, and left me alone with the words: dinner's ready at the last ray of the Sun, we have to be ready for then. I didn't say a word, just tried not to be so frustrated, for she had seen me naked. Two times now. I didn't even know, how my body looked like. I mean... how should a normal one look like?

I was sitting in front of the mirror a little more, and was thinking. If I could see the sky from my chamber, that meant, I was on the highest floor? Or was this only an enchantment?

.

I opened the door, and stepped out. The several steep stairs, what led me down showed me, I was definitely on that floor, yes. Two guards were standing on the sides, but they didn't move. I walked down, and soon I found a familiar hall.

Dinner, or not dinner, I had a much more important thing to do, before I would do anything else.

I took my way to the throne room. There were six guards at the entrance in armor. Whoa, they seemed violent. Seeing them, I was sure, his highness was sitting on his throne. I stopped a few meters away from them, and hid my smile.

'I need to speak with the king' I said simply. They didn't respond. I repeated it. They were still standing there without a word.

'Are you only statues?' I stepped closer, but one of them lifted his sword. 'Okay, you're real. Well... could you open the door for me?'

'You can not enter' said finally a guard from the left. I turned to him.

'Excuse me? It would take just a minute. Or less. It's very important, please!' I begged.

'No.'

'Please' I sighed.

'Forgive me, my lady, but you are not allowed-' he started, still calmly.

'But why?' I interrupted him. Somebody touched my arm, so I turned back, just to see my tall, black haired friend. 'Captain, tell him I can enter!' I begged to Fräynn now.

'You can not'

'But why?' I asked now angrily.

'Come with me' he said patiently, and led me toward the exit. We stepped out, and continued our walk in the garden. I waited for his answer, but the minutes were passing, and nothing happened.

'So why?' I asked again, and he looked at me in surprise.

'What why?'

I sighed. 'Why it is not possible for me to speak a word with the king?'

'Oh. It's his majesty's command. Why would you speak with him, anyway? If you have a problem, tell me, and I happily solve it. We can not disturb him with our personal requests.'

'Well... thank you, but I don't think, you can. It's... quite private.' I turned away and studied the elves, who were walking in the far, instead. Oh, for Light's sake, why was it so complicated? I just wanted to tell him, I was here. I've chosen to stay. I just... wanted him to know. From me. Perhaps, I was childish.

I stopped. 'Has he ordered you to keep only me away?' I asked, before I could shut my mouth. Fräynn wrinkled his forehead. 'Nevermind' I said quickly. 'You wanted to ask something. What would that be?' For this, he shook his handsome head, and let a nervous laugh out.

'Well, another private topic' he started to walk again, and I followed. 'Still, I'd be glad, if you heard me out. We – the Elves of Mirkwood – usually don't speak about something like this. We keep it to ourselves. But, since you're here, I realized, I've changed a little... On a positive way' he added.

Okay.

'I just feel something, I've never felt before. And I think, it's time to do something with it...' at that point I stopped again, and looked in his eyes. 'It's since a moon now. Since the day, we first met. Maybe, you remember that day.'

I nodded timidly.

He placed his palms onto my shoulders and pierced his gaze into mine, as continued. 'Do you know that... sentiment, when in the other's presence, you can not do anything, but smile? When only a blink from her... makes you live? I mean... This person can totally break your concentration... And your heart beats so strong, it could leave your chest... And... when she's there, you just go very weak?'

 _I do. I know that. Since a day. Oh, how much I know that... When your knees almost give up, and the other person magnetizes you so much, you forget in a minute, who you are, and who the other is. It is how love could feel like..._ No.

I've got frightened from my own thought.

 _Ooooh, hell no. No._

'I guess, I'm in love.'

'What?!' I asked back, and came back from my head. Fräynn blushed terribly.

'You don't know, how difficult was telling this out loud, so don't ask me to repeat it.'

'Eh... But… I won't' was everything, I could say. Please, no. Have I heard him clearly? Here was an ellon – a tall, handsome, honest, intelligent, brave, strong, funny, whateveryouwant ellon -, I liked as he was my brother, held me, and told me, he was in love. Since the day, we first met. Somebody help me!

'What do you think I should do now?' he looked at me questioning. I opened my mouth, and then, glimpsed at my friend in the far.

 _Thank. You._

'ZELLA, OVER HERE!' I shouted, and the captain jumped five feet high.

'Maybe next time' he said quickly, and left me there in a blink of an eye. The sigh I let out was the biggest, I could produce in a dress like this. When she arrived, I hugged her tightly, and she just blinked. Surely, it also wasn't something, the Elves of Mirkwood usually did, because this was the only reaction, I've ever got.

'You can not imagine, how glad I am' She lifted a brow, telling me, I was right, she could not.

'Actually, I am here to tell you, the prince wishes to speak with you.' she tried to say without any air in her lungs.

'Oh, sorry' I stepped back. She smiled, and waved me to follow. Legolas waited for me at the armory. Zella bowed, and left us. The prince walked toward me, with a bow in his hand. He gave it to me with some arrows, and nodded toward a doll, what was standing at the other end of the room.

'Yes?' I was holding the weapon miserably.

'Attack' he said simply. I blinked.

'With _this_?' I saw, he counted to ten.

'You can not use it?' he asked gingerly, being afraid of the answer. I just shook my head. He grabbed an arrow, held my arm, and the bow, and took it into the right position - probably. The weapon showed right to the doll's face.

'Just try it' he let go of me, and I did. The head of the arrow made a terrible noise, when it met a shield on the left. I lowered the weapon, but Legolas lifted my arm again, more, than the previous time, and gave another arrow to me. He nodded, and I shot again. It's head burst into the wood wall deeply, very far from the poor doll. Its surface moved, and the arrow landed on the floor.

'THE... THE WALL! IT MOVED!' I screamed in fear.

'Of course, you shot it.'

'BUT IT LIVES!'

'Everything lives, Noira. Especially a tree' he smiled. I just looked at him in disbelief. Well, human race had a saying: _even the wall has ears_... It didn't sound so stupid, after this.

'I'm... I'm sorry, Sir' I turned to the wall, and the prince laughed. I was sure, it wasn't the very first accident, what had happened here in its ten thousand year long life.

'Everything's fine, warrior. I will teach you how to use it, if you'd like to. But now... I guess, you have to stay here.'

'In the armory?'

'Not in the armory, but in the castle. We will go out to the woods for a checking, before the Sun goes down. I thought, you could join us, but not before you learn how the shoot. This land is more and more dangerous with every day.'

'I can save myself very well with my swords. I'd happily go' I said immediately with shining eyes. I heard him sigh, while I was holding my breath. He nodded, finally.

.

I can not tell you, how excited I was. Being in the woods again (with the permission to come back), hunting again, fighting again. Oh, the adrenaline was running in my veins faster, than ever. I run into my chamber, grabbed the mentioned weapons, and sprinted to the gates with a wide smile on my face.

When I arrived, the prince, and the others had been there already. In comfortable, green clothes, while I was still wearing a light dress. Legolas looked at me from head to toe, so he didn't have to ask if I forgot something. I glimpsed Tauriel in the group, not so far from us, and Aleros, on the other side. The others were strangers to me. The elleth handed me a reins.

'Do you know how to... _use_... a horse?' she started, and looked at Legolas 'Or... there weren't horses in that land of yours?'

I was thinking, if I should have gotten angry for the supposition, but her voice was kind, after all.

'Honestly, I preferred to ride my bird' I smiled at her, and with a nice move, I sat onto the back of the beautiful creature. It was black, as the night. Noble, and it was looking like, he wouldn't drop me, till I was behaving nice.

Only two horses came with us. One for the prince, and one for me. I had no idea, why was I different from the Wood-Elves, who were walking next to us. Finally, I stayed silent. I had a much more interesting thing, I wanted to discuss with the blonde ellon. The sunshine painted the trees gold, but as we went deeper and deeper into the woods, soon, it went grey, and the air started to go cold. Cold, but not fresh. Somehow, in this part of the forest, it was not that easy to breathe. The air was just... heavy. I tried to inhale it deeply, and took a look at Tauriel. She was beautiful, strong, and full of life. In her every move, every single step, she mixed elegance with strength. It wasn't hard to believe, the crown prince fell for her. So sad, that it was not requited. Why was that a big problem, that she was _only_ a Wood-Elf?

She turned left with another ellon, and two other guards turned right, leaving us alone. I waited a short minute, cleared my throat, but chose to whisper, as turned to the prince.

'You should do something. For example... Say some compliment or... or… stroke her hand.' I've got a confused look as a response, but a moment later, he made a weak smile.

'She would find it very rude, since I know, she doesn't feel the same' I took a questioning look at him, so he realized, I needed more information.

'In our culture, these things, that probably looks really small to you, hold deep meanings. You can not tell just nice things to somebody, who says, she doesn't love you back. Or you can not touch somebody's hand, only if you'd like to show, you love that person' he made a little pause 'Also... you can not hug the ones, you call _friends_ , just because you are glad. If you'd like to do the things, what humans do, follow the river, and visit the city of Dale!' he said, with laugh in his voice. 'Well... since I know, Tauriel's heart is not mine, everything I would do was unacceptable.' he finished, and went forward a little, leaving me behind with my brand new questions.

Suddenly, he raised his hand. ' _ **Daro**_!***' His voice was nearly a whisper, but I heard it crystal clear. He jumped off of his horse, silently, and I did the same.

'Get ready' he said shortly, but my blades have been in my hands already. Legolas nodded, and we stormed forward. The noises, we've heard just a moment ago, came from the near, where strong nets covered the trees _from head to toe_.

Was it too late to tell him, despite I've fought with them earlier, I was actually deathly afraid of spiders?

.

.

.

* _Let the stars shine, when we meet again._

** _Who brings to us this token of Doom?  
The darkness will now fall  
Our love for this land  
Is deeper than the deeps of the sea_

*** _Stop!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve – One King to Another

 **.**

 **Thranduil's POV**

As the autumn weather became colder and colder with every day, the Sun still had the power to make the afternoon pretty warm. It was pleasant, how the smell of the flowers was still lingering in the air of the throne room. I was sitting with crossed legs, as always, and was playing with a red berry, what fell down from my crown. This day was absolutely a boring one, not showing, we were right before one of our biggest fests of the year. Everything was quiet. Not a miracle, after I commanded my guards not to let anybody enter here, till I said something else. The way I'v said that made everybody silent.

Finally, after some peaceful hours, I waved to them. As I imagined, a little blonde head appeared in the door, immediately.

A young servant stepped toward me nervously, and stopped very far. She bowed deeply, and stayed there for a little while.

'My King, Freya Yldirien, for your service…' she started on a trembling voice, and I lifted my eyebrow. 'I am here to tell you, everything is ready for the beginning of the celebration. The wine is in the fountain, and the dinner will be served at sunset, as it was planned.' She looked up at me finally. I'v never seen this elleth before, but it was not strange. I didn't care who was working in the kitchen at all.

'If you allowed me, I'd go back and prepare the dress of my lady for the evening.' That made me curious.

'Who's your lady, Freya Yldirien?'

'Lady Noira'

 _Lady Noira…_

It was funny to hear her name with a title, but still, as the words left her mouth, the mentioned lady appeared in front of my eyes with dark, braided hair, silky white skin and a shy smile, wearing an enchanting light dress. Nearing in the moonlight. In the garden.

I closed my eyes tightly. It was not right. I was not allowed to imagine her. I was not a young ellon anymore, who was free in mind, words and actions. Not to mention in feelings. I was a king, a father, and even if that relationship tragically ended, I was a husband. I was. A long time ago.

I could never betray my wife's memory, what was so precious to me and Legolas as well. Everything became so difficult. I'v never planned to continue my life after she passed away, but I did, because I had to. I had a son. I'v never planned to let anybody enter my realm again, but I did, and I've never planned to let anybody enter my life, and my mind, but I did, and she just didn't want to leave my thoughts anymore. I'v never planned all these things, and now I feel like, it was just happening, and I was not asked about it. I can not tell you, how maddening it was!

That trespasser! She broke every single rule she met. She destroyed not only the borders of my realm, but borders, what were much more protected. I am afraid of the things I would do, if she stayed so close, but what have I just done? I moved her into a chamber instead of sending her as far as I could. Genius, Thranduil.

And now, I was hiding, as a stupid elfling. In my own palace. And made a fool of myself in front of my servants. Gave reason to them to create gossips. It could not continue in this way!

For the Valar, what may my son think?

Another picture's lines appeared slowly, but it was older, and felt heavy. A beautiful blonde elleth was running in the summer woods laughing and holding my little elfling in her arms. Silivren threw him up a little, and Legolas opened his short arms, trying to reach the blue sky. Of course, he could not, and his eyes went tearful.

'It looks like, you need to grow a little more, my little leaf' she hugged him gently, and my son's eyes brightened up. He knew now, once, he would reach it.

She turned around once and twice, and their laughs filled the woods with life, as filled my heart with warmth. I could not stop smiling. Her silvery tresses were flying around them, as it was just the ray of the Sun. A beautiful illusion.

'Your Highness' a weak voice broke the long forgotten picture into a thousand pieces, and as my sight cleared once again, I saw the maiden standing right in front of my throne, leaning toward me. I waved, and she stepped back.

'Tell Lady Noira, I wish her to visit me before the Fest would begin'

Her look landed on the ground.

'My apologies, King Thranduil, but my lady is not in her chamber, or in the palace at the moment' she said quietly, and I took a nervous breath, before she continued.

'She is in the woods'

'In the what?!'

.

 **Noira's POV**

When the prince gave the sign, we climbed up to the old boles, while the enemy was fighting with something below. I mean, I could swear, some kind of noise of a fight came from there, even if we were upthere. I took a short look toward them, but couldn't see anything clearly from the trees. Then, I closed my eyes tightly. I knew, the thing what was running toward me was nothing else, but a giant spider, but it was totally enough for me to hear it. There was no way, I would have stayed there, if I saw it nearing too.

With closed eyes, as always. That would help.

The sharp voice came from closer and closer, and when the perfect moment came, I lifted my blades and let go of the bole. As I was falling, I murmured a short pray, like _please, please, pleeease_ , and smiled widely, when I landed on the beast's back. I leaned forward, cut its neck immediately, and jumped aside. I opened one eyes, and saw, as it was lying on its back with legs pointing at the sky.

Ough! I hated it… dead or alive.

I heard, as the others shot them on my right with eternal energy, and as the horrific voice neared again, I killed two spiders by pushing my blades right into their stomach.

Or what the hell they had in the middle.

The sounds ended slowly, I just heard Tauriel shout something while attacking. I looked around. Eight beautiful shiny little black eyes looked back at me. I almost got a heart attack. Or not almost. Everything started to go black. Suddenly, the monster let out a bloodfreezing scream, and collapsed to my feet. Legolas grabbed my shoulders.

'You got hurt?' he asked quickly. I shook my head.

He turned and walked back to the little group, I'd not noticed before. Who were those short ones in the middle? Elflings? I stepped closer.

'Do not think I won't kill you dwarf! It would be my pleasure' said the prince coldly and the head of his arrow showed to the face of the short one. When I arrived, I blinked in surprise. They were men. Very short men. With furry heads, dirty clothes and rough weapons in the hand. I've never seen so strange creatures before. Were they some kind of halflings between goblins and men?

'Dwarf' I repeated the new word to myself. I looked up at Legolas. The honest disgust on his face reminded me of the king's reaction, when he took the very first look at me. Father and son, that was out of question. If I were this _dwarf_ , I'd have started to worry. The guards stood in a circle, and took everything away from the trespassers. I glimpsed at Tauriel as she was nearing with another short one, and I run to her. She just waved, that everything was alright. That dwarf was quite handsome, I had to confess. Short, but handsome. Legolas's voice sounded from behind.

'Are the spiders dead?'

'Yes' Tauriel nodded 'But more will come. They're growing bolder.' The prince didn't respond, just turned back to the others. He lifted a sword, what was taken away from the dwarf in front of him. His look darkened.

'This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin' he said in Sindarin, then continued it on the common language again 'Where did you get this?'

'It was given to me.' he said simply. There was something in this man. Even if I had to look down to him, I could say, he was a noble of his kind.

'Not just a chief, but a liar aswell.' hissed Legolas, and gave the sign to his guards to bring them back to the castle. I run back to the place, where the horses were left, and with the two beautiful animal, I continued my way next to the _noble_ one.

'Where is Bilbo?' one of them whispered, but he just looked around quickly, and stayed silent.

What could that mean? I was thinking about this for some time, when heard the command, and the gates closed behind our back.

.

'Please, come with me' sounded Fräynn's voice from behind. I looked at him in surprise. I honestly hoped I could follow them into the throne room. I could not enter all day, and after their business, I could say thank you to the king for everything I've got.

'Where?'

'I'll take my position at the side, but only after I led you to your chamber' he smiled. I made a smirk. After what he has said in the afternoon, I was a little bit nervous in his presence.

'I'm glad, but I can reach it alone' I bowed, and acted like I was leaving. The group took the way down, the _noble_ dwarf was led to the room, the captain took his way up on another stair, and I followed him without a sound. Soon, he stopped, and turned to me.

'You can not be here' he looked at me kindly, but I knew, it was not an ask. It was a command. As I thought, from here, we could see the whole room below. There were no walls to hide it. Thranduil was walking with crossed arms behind his back, and was speaking to the dwarf, but I could not hear it from here clearly. Fräynn cleared his throat. I took a longer look at the king, since that was why I was here, and nodded to the captain, showing, that I understood him. I took the first steps down, when I heard a loud male voice coming from the room.

'I would not trust, Thranduil, the great King, to only his word. Till the end of all days be upon us!' I stopped and turned there. I could not believe I heard it clearly. How dared anybody say something like that to him? The shock on Thranduil's face told me, he was as surprised, as I was. The short man continued angrily, pointing to the ellon.

'You, lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless; seeking your help. But you turned your back! You, turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us! May you die in dragon fire!'

What was he speaking about? I was just standing there with open mouth, and almost screamed, when Thranduil suddenly jumped right in front of him. I thought, he would slain him, because his anger was touchable in the air.

'Do not talk to me of dragon fire! I know it's wrath and ruin' he hissed, and at the next moment, his eyes closed in pain. I unconsciously stepped one forward to try to help him, when the skin on his cheek started to disappear.

 _What is happening to him?!_

I could not find my breath from the panic. The scar grew, and all the meat and muscles were visible. His eye was white, blind, and froze the blood in my veins. Then, it stopped. He didn't ask for help. Just kept speaking. This would have been the face I knew? The one I looked at all the time? It looked like, I really knew nothing about him. What was he, for God's sake? I felt Fräynn's arms around me, maybe I was not standing on my feet anymore.

'I have faced the great serpents of the North.' he stepped back, and his face returned to its normal state, if nothing has happened.

'Noira' I heard Fräynn calling me, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Thranduil.

'I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen' he walked up to his throne slowly. 'You are just like him.'

The other man moved, but the elven king motioned, and the guards started to take him away.

'Stay here if you will, and rot.' sounded his cold voice 'A hundred years is a mere blink in a life of an Elf. I'm patient. I can wait.'

I was waiting there unmoving, not knowing if my legs would work or not. I saw Thranduil sitting down to the throne with a satisfied smile on his face, and that was the moment, he looked to the side, and realized, that I was also there. He recalled the last movements in his head, and a clear shock run through his face, destroying that previously bright smile. I saw, his mouth opened, but after a time, he closed it again.

A guard stepped to him and said something. The king was still just glaring at me. After a minute of suffering, when the ellon leaned to him for the second time, he stood up and followed him.

'Come' the captain held my hand, and led me down on the stairs.

.

The soft blanket felt rough under my palms, as I was unconsciously stroking it. I was sitting at the end of my bed, and was glaring at the wall blankly. There was not a single thought in my mind, I just tried to breathe normally, but with every inhalation, my lungs hurt as much as I was crying. But I was not. I guess, I was in a state, I could not believe what happened. If I was thinking a little more, I could believe, nothing happened at all, it was just in my head.

With a sudden movement, I jumped, and left the chamber. I needed to ask some questions, before I would actually go insane.

My silent steps led down, to the lowest floor. It looked like everybody was busy for the fest, nobody cared, that I entered the well guarded area, and reached the dungeons. My heart skipped a beat, when I glimpsed at a leaving Tauriel, and in another situation, I would have been curious, what she has done here, but now, I just continued my way, and took a look into every cage, searching for our little guests. Hopefully, they were still alive. Soon, a strange voice hit my ears. Someone was speaking in a language, I'v never heard. I stepped to the little cell, and looked down to the dwarves. They were standing, and were quite angry, when I appeared. Not all of them, the handsome one was sitting and smiling at a simple stone. One of them shook his shaggy head.

'Will all of the elleths in this cursed place visit us tonight?'

I didn't answer, since didn't even understand, what he was talking about. When I found the one, I saw arguing with the king, I realized, he was staring at my ears.

'You are not from here' he stated.

'No, I am not' I agreed. 'That's why I think, you would help me'

'And how could a dwarf help an elleth in the Mirkwood Realm?' he asked calmly. He thought I was playing a game with him.

'Tell me how you meant all those cruel things, you've said to King Thranduil' He made a little smile for this, grabbed the grid, and leaned forward. His voice was only a whisper.

'Perhaps, you don't know your own king, elleth? You were not here, when your kin showed its back to mine? Wherever you were, you better open your famous elven eyes, little girl! You're living in the cage of a monster! Don't let him mislead you with that pretty face, while in the inside, he is rotting!' he hissed.

My look hardened, as I recalled his scary face in my mind again.

'Why have you said, that you would never trust in his word? I have to know!' I whispered, and he took a meaningful look at me. Then, another short man stepped to me with red hair and beard. His face was round, and I found it very kind.

'There was an alliance once, a long time ago. Between dwarves, elves and men' he started 'But when it was time to keep our word, this ellon on the throne…' he pointed up '… the unworthy son of the great King Oropher betrayed us. Our home got place in the great mountains, what gave protection and riches to our people for a very long time. But on that dark day, dragonfire made us run out and leave everything behind. We asked help from the Mirkwood Elves, and when we glimpsed at the army in golden armor on the hill, it looked like we could defeat the beast, what attacked us' he made a false smile.

'But your king suddenly turned back, his army followed him, and they had never come back to us. We had to run, without any food or protection from the bitter cold.'

'Who hasn't died from fire, those died of starvation some days later' the noble one finished quietly. 'Women, children, elders, most of my kin. That's why I would not trust in your king's word, little elleth. Even if he was still trying to make cheap deals after all this time. Like one king to another…' he laughed. My eyes widened.

'You say, you are the king of the dwarves?'

I heard the sound of steps coming from the stairs, and I jumped away from the cell immediately. When I looked at Aleros at the entrance, after a deep breath, I started off with manly steps, not looking at him, and it worked. He didn't stop me.

.

I run up, and planned to take some deep breaths on the fresh air in the garden. I could not accept I was so naive all this time! There was a hundred kind ellons here, and I was thinking of the one, who… Who…

I run next to the throne room, and let out a sigh for nothing happened, but some steps later, a familiar deep voice stopped me.

'We need to speak'

 _Damn._

I did not turn back, avoiding the nearing conversation, but the ellon stepped in front of me. I could not control it, I immediately got the same feeling I had when I've seen his face not so long ago. I was shivering from fear. He caught the moment, when I unconsciously lifted my look at his previously scarred cheek, and he let out a sigh. I could not choose between being afraid or being mad at him for all the cruel things he has done. I just wanted to run.

'There are…' he started quietly, because we were not alone in the hall 'There are several things you don't know about me, since you know nearly nothing about my past. As I know nothing about yours. I will answer your questions-'

'Don't ask me now to speak about myself, Your Highness! You would never get that gift! And you're wrong. I've heard a lot about you!' I hissed, and his look hardened. 'And I'm not sure, I have any questions' I finally straightened and saw, as he froze. Slowly, his face went to a frightening dark shade of red, so I stepped back, but he grabbed my arms.

'You've visited that dwarf' he stated with disgust.

'He told me how you left them, when they were in need. He told me how you betrayed the alliance, and let his kin starve. I visited him, yes. And?' I asked, and felt his grab tightening. Those blue eyes were literally black from anger.

'You'd like to join him instead?' he hissed. I tried to leave him, but he was much stronger. I could not sustain his close presence, I wanted to hit him! He just let go of me, when I finally stopped fighting against him.

'Truths can be different, Noira. From my perspective-'

He was still speaking, when I suddenly started to run and left him there in midsentece.

'Where do you think you're going?' he asked irritated.

'I'VE NO IDEA!' that was true. 'BUT THAT NEVER STOPPED ME BEFORE!'

'COME BACK. NOW.' he shouted, and every single soul fell silent in the great hall. I didn't even slow down, just run out of the castle.

'DON'T DARE TO ENTER THE WOODS, NOIRA, I WARN YOU!' he roared. Well, I didn't plan it earlier, but after this, I entered. Without any weapon. It would be his sin, if I ended up in the stomach of a spider…

 _How dared he?! How the hell could he do that with the them?! He let them die, when he could save them all! And now he is speaking to me about different versions of the truth! How many versions death could have?!_

I was deep in the forest, while thinking of the cruelty and selfishness of the man, I thought, I could _maybe_ love, when suddenly, something grabbed me from behind, and the soil disappeared from under my feet. I screamed.

 _What the hell? Wha…._

Then I glimpsed at the familiar silver hair in front of me.

'YOU?!PUT ME DOWN, IMMEDIATELY!' I yelled to the king, who was bringing me on his shoulder, and walked back to the castle with long steps. Nothing happened.

'IF YOU WON'T PUT ME DOWN, I SWEAR MY HEELS WILL BREAK THAT PRETTY NOSE OF YOURS!'

'Dare you' he hissed, and since I didn't plan to actually break his face, I chose to hang there on his back without a sound for the rest of our way, with crossed arms.

We entered the gates, went up on the stairs, and met some elves, who thought, we were comic, if I saw it right upside down. He pushed the doors of my room, threw me onto the bed, and turned back. I run after him.

'YOU ARE CHILDISH!' I shouted, but he stepped out and slapped the doors noisly.

'YOU REALLY THINK THIS DOOR CAN STOP ME?' I continued, and the doors opened a little. I jumped back.

'No' I saw his red face through the gap 'But that twenty guards on its sides surely will.' He slapped them again.

'MONSTER!' was the last thing I wanted him to know. There was no response and soon I heard his footsteps, as he was leaving. I sat down onto a chair, and looked into the small mirror. My face went snow white earlier, as I thought. A ghost would have been envious. From the window, I could hear the sounds of the first guest and the hundreds of busy servants, and I finally came back to the reality. The Starlight Fest, I totally forgot it.

After some lonely minutes, the doors opened, and for my surprise, Freya stepped in, holding a huge red thing in her arms.

 _Oh, don't say that…_

'Your dress, my lady. We have to hurry a little' she made a little smirk. Yes, I knew… She had to hurry all the time, when she had some business with me. But I was a prisoner again, as after my arrival. My cell was just bigger. Why did she bring that dress? Didn't they know about it?

'Freya, I am sorry, but…' she turned to me again with big eyes. I remembered how happy she was, when I told her, we could walk together to the entrance, and now, I felt guilty. She braided her hair, and took a little blue flower into it, even if she would not be allowed to enter with me.

'I mean, I am sorry for I was late. Now, help me, we will be late.' The little blondy smiled and led me to the bath chamber.

 _Well, I have that feeling, this fest will be unforgettable!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen – Ruse and Starlight

.

 **A/N: This is the song, Noira will sing:** _ **Nightwish – Élan**_ **. Play it, when it's time! :)**

.

 **Noira's POV**

Freya led me across the halls, stepping proudly, wearing a pretty white dress, and that little flower in her hair. I tried to hide my anger. My greatest problem was not what the king of the dwarves said. No. It was the fact, that the king of the elves didn't deny it. What is more, there was not a single guard at my door. I was searching for that twenty ellons in armor, and found none. The king simply lied to me, because why not.

I wore a dark red dress, and the maiden did my hair into a very simple and elegant style. A little part was braided, but the most of it was hanging freely on my back. In my hometown, there was only one person, who was allowed to wear this color, so now, it honestly felt like I was a queen.

We stopped, and the guards opened the door to us. She immediately looked out, but couldn't see anything. I had an idea.

'Could you help me with the dress?' I looked down at the girl aristocratically. She nodded quickly. 'Then, follow me' I commanded, and we entered the hidden garden.

It was like a miracle. The light wind brought the soft music of a harp and flute. Tall trees grew in a big circle around us, and their white boles seemed blue in the dim moonlight. Ellons and elleths were standing on the glade in front of me, wearing glimmering white, silver, and golden robes. Most of them had silver hair, noble face, and they were taller, than the ones, I've known. Taller, than me, or Tauriel. They reminded me of the king instead, or the prince, I glimpsed in the far. They had to be the highborns – I thought. The Sindarians.

We were still standing at the door, on the top of the little stairs, what led to the guests. Slowly, all the heads turned toward us. I reached behind my back, and tried to find my maiden's hand.

'Freya' I said quietly, not taking my eyes off of the elves 'Why for God… for the… _Valar_ am I wearing a red dress?' The elleth blushed terribly, showing me, my question was rightful.

'There was a red material on the tailor's table, and I thought, that' she pointed to the elves nervously '… that maybe it was because…' I waved, that I understood. Now, I could surely not act like one of them and just simply survive the night, sitting in a corner without a sound.

'I guess, nobody would mind, if you stayed a little and took a look around' I smiled at her, and after a bow, she disappeared. I lifted my chin a little, and walked down with elegant steps. Their gaze followed my every move. I looked around in the beautiful garden once again. The great oak tables were full of irresistible fruits and other things, I haven't seen earlier. Wine was flowing in the big fountains, and their surface mirrored the light of the million stars from the sky. There were not lanterns or candles, only the smooth starlight, what painted the silver robes noble blue.

An angelic voice hit my ear from the near. A tall, golden haired elleth was singing her song to the others, looking up to the darkness. Her voice enchanted me, I had to go closer. As I thought, she was beautiful, like a living goddess.

' _ **Ú i vethed na i onnad  
Si boe ú-dhannathach  
Ae ú-esteliach nad  
Estelio han...*'**_

'Nice to see you here' a male voice came from behind, and I turned to him quickly.

'Am I so frightening?' asked Fräynn.

 _Yep._

'Of course, not' I lied. I had to confess, he looked beautiful in this silver tunic.

'This lady is Yndira from the forest of Lothlorien' he looked at the elleth, who was still singing 'I surmise, you've never been there, but you really should once!' I nodded. That sounded great. We started to walk, and he explained everything, what was new for me. The unknown food on the tables was lembas, a traditional elven bread. Fräynn told me, one small bite from that was enough to fill the stomach of a grown man.

Some guests have been eating already, while the others were talking, or waiting at the entrance with a glass of wine in the hand.

'Are they going to dance?'

'Of course, all night long! However, the tradition says, only the king can open the fest. Only the Valar knows, why he is late this time…'

 _Surely not because he was searching for me in the woods only an hour ago._

The crowd went silent, turned its head to the door's direction, and then, I glimpsed him. The crowned head appeared at the entrance, and everybody's look followed, as the king took his slow walk to the glade with authority in his every step. The elleth, I was listening to earlier, found a place to herself on my right. Next to her, I felt like I was an orc.

Thranduil didn't look around, only forward. The guests bowed deeply, and I followed them exceptionally. His red robes went royal purple, as the night air cowered his form. His hair seemed white, as the first snow in wintertime. He looked enchanting.

His deep voice broke the heavy silence, as he greeted his guests from Lothlorien, Rivendell, and some other places, I tried to memorize. I needed to visit them once. I probably made a little daydreaming, because I just realized, he has finished his speech, and the ellon with the harp started to play a heartwarming melody. Suddenly, Thranduil turned around, and looked at me directly. A barely visible question run through his face, before it went back to its normal state.

I swallowed.

The middle of the glade became empty, everybody stepped back, and smiled at him. The king slowly walked toward me, what made me miss some breaths. When he neared, I honestly thought, I would faint, but not from fear. He closed the gap, and stretched his strong arm. To Lady Yndira of Lothlorien.

I kept smiling, but it felt like a hit into my stomach. They walked back, and bowed to each other. Both of them lifted the left hand, their palms met, but only that, and they started to walk around slowly, not taking their eyes off of the night sky. They lifted their other arms elegantly, and turned one alone, then, they met again. I would have found it wonderful for sure, If I could see it clearly through my held tears. I've never seen him with another elleth before. I've never even thought about its possibility, and now, I was forced to watch it from the first line.

I knew, he wanted to hurt me with it.

When the others started to walk again, or joined the dancing couple, I turned back to Fräynn.

'Let's drink something'

.

As the time passed and the party was on the top, I tried to find the best bush to hide in. Even four glasses of wine was not enough for me to relax. The ellons asked me to speak about myself again and again, and asked questions I didn't want to answer. They touched my long ears, and looked into my _strange_ eyes longer, than I wished. Some of them asked me to speak about the king's private things. About war, number of weapons, number of soldiers, attacks, protection, his next step with… I didn't even remember. Because of the color of my dress, they surely thought, I would know.

Thranduil was sitting at his table and was staring at the new empty glasses in front of him. There was a bigger group with him, but I found an empty seat next to him, and sat down.

'Why is it, my lord, that even the servants can enjoy your feast, but the great elven king is just sitting here, waiting for death?'

He took an irritated look at me, and then, I could tell immediately, he was not that sober to just swallow my words. He turned to the others at the table.

'Has Noira ever told you about her journey to our kingdom?' he smiled at me brightly. 'Or about her way of life before she arrived at the borders? I guess, that is even more interesting' and the guests, of course, looked at me with waiting faces.

My cheeks turned red. I took a killer look at the king, and opened my mouth, but then, he laughed and continued.

'Maybe, Lady Noira's silence came from the fact, her culture is not worth it to speak about it. Her relatives and land might be less interesting and glamorous, than ours' he sipped one from the wine. My face was burning.

 _My relatives might be not that interesting…_

 _They might be not that glamorous…_

Thranduil couldn't know, that I've lost all the persons, he was speaking about, but the knife had already been in my heart.

I jumped up, and stepped in front of the table. After I looked at him for a long moment, and cleared my throat, I started to sing the song, what my kin always used to sing on the celebrations.

' _ **Leave the sleep and let the springtime talk  
In tongues from the time before man  
Listen to a daffodil tell her tale  
Let the guest in, walk out, be the first to greet the morn  
The meadows of heaven await harvest  
The cliffs unjumped, cold waters untouched  
The elsewhere creatures yet unseen  
Finally your number came up, freefall awaits the brave'**_

These words reminded me of the thousand beautiful years, I've spent on those lands.

' _ **Come, taste the wine  
Raise the blind  
They will guide you from the light  
Writing noughts till the end of time'**_

 _I smiled at the surprised ellon, and stretched my arms forward a little._

' _ **Come, surf the clouds  
Race the dark  
It feeds from the runs undone  
Meet me where the cliff greets the sea…'**_

The faces have changed, the ellons smiled at me for the first time.

' _ **Riding hard every shooting star  
Come to life, open mind, have a laugh at the orthodox  
Come, drink deep let the dam of mind seep  
Travel with great élan, dance a jig at the funeral'**_

I've heard, as some of them joined me with the last phrases.

'… _**Come, surf the clouds  
Race the dark  
It feeds from the runs undone  
Meet me where the cliff greets the sea!'**_

I turned to look at him with the great satisfaction, that I saved the memory of my kin, and showed to this Iceberg, what kind of culture mine was, but when I looked toward his chair, I found it empty. I bowed quickly, and turned around. A lord gave me a filled glass, and I chose to laugh with them and drink it. Later, I walked to Fräynn, who was talking with somebody, not so far from me.

'Lady Noira, I have to confess, your land has to be one of the most wonderful places in the world' started his blonde mate politely, and Fräynn continued. 'Could I say thank you for the song with a dance? Unfortunately, my voice is awful'

We laughed, nodded to the blonde ellon, and joined to the dancers.

'Does your kin have an own dance too, you would show me?' he asked, and I shook my head nervously. At that moment, I glimpsed at the king, who was glaring at us from the crowd, after he was too busy to hear my song. I've immediately changed my mind.

'Of course' I held one of his hands, placed it onto my lower back, and I touched his shoulder. I swear, I've heard Thranduil swallow. Fräynn let go of me quickly, but I took his hand back to its place. Our other hands met, and as I stepped back, he stepped forward.

'It is not that difficult, isn't it?' I smiled at him, and turned one in his arms. The color of his face reminded me of the wine, we've drunk.

Poor ellon – I thought, but it was totally worth it!

.

 **Thranduil's POV**

Noira looked like a beautiful wild bird, as she was flying in my captain's hug. My heart was beating faster, as I was watching them from my table. Her red dress, the white skin of her neck and bare shoulders... She was like a destroying fire. I had to remind myself again and again, that she was currently in somebody else's arms. I waved, and my empty glass was full again. My fingers played a little on its side. Somehow I could not reach the end of my thoughts anymore. Her sweet voice didn't leave my mind. The smile, what she wore, the happiness and lightness, she was singing with, the miracle, she showed me... At the middle of the song, I needed to leave my seat, because I could hardly bear the space between us. Please, when she stretched her arms, I almost walked there.

'Such a pity, she hates me' I said to myself, and placed the glass to my lips again.

'Adar... you know, that's not water, don't you?' I heard my son. 'How many…' he asked shortly. I lifted my hand and stretched two fingers. Then, another one.

'You mean, three barrels?'

I waved him to go, took the glass down, and upset it. I could not take my eyes off of the elleth since an hour, and now, when I took a look at the lord on my right, who was speaking to me unstoppable, I saw the whole garden turning. I tried to concentrate, but couldn't answer the questions. I just nodded finally.

I raised my head from the table, and was wondering, when and how did my forehead ended up there.

'Are you feeling good, my lord?'

 _Nope._

I stood up slowly, and was trying to walk in a straight line, and act normal. I didn't want to end up in the spotlight.

After some awkward steps, I leaned to the wall, and touched it with my fingertips in front of me. I tried to reach my private garden, where I could _take a little nap_ alone. There was no way for me to reach my chambers in time. I felt dizzy, I barely felt my legs, and saw where to step. However, I was glad for the dim light. Nobody was allowed to see the great elven king in a state like this. If I was looking like as I was feeling right now, I had to be white as the wall, or more likely literally green. I stopped for a moment to take some deep breaths.

'His majesty!' I heard someone call me.

 _Everything's alright, Thranduil, I trust you._

I continued my way, just forward, since, I didn't see anything clearly. Just forward. I was almost there.

.

 **Noira's POV**

The party nearly ended, and the music slowed down. Some lords were sleeping on the sofas, others were _taking a rest_ on the tables, and the strongest ones were just hanging and watching the last dancing couples.

I suddenly looked at the chair, where I saw Thranduil was sitting earlier, but it was empty. I turned around, but didn't see him anywhere.

'I guess, that way' Fräynn answered my mute question, and pointed to the left. 'It was a pleasure.'

'It was, captain' I said gratefully, and I disappeared between the trees.

The gardens were dark, I could hardly see anything. My _famous elven eyes_ needed some time to see in the moonlight, not to mention, that I felt a little bit dizzy. As I was walking across the several little glades, I saw a little light in the far. If there was a pond there, that had to be the King's garden. As I neared, I saw another sparkling thing too. The water's mirror seemed silver in the moonlight, but this one was... red.

I started to run, and fell on my knees next to him. He was lying on his side in a quite unnatural position, only mere inches from the water. I found his crown in the grass not so far from us. His silky hair was a mess, and mostly hid his face. I stroke the tresses behind his ears, and tossed his shoulder. He didn't react. I started to worry, so grabbed him, and turned him onto his back. I placed my ear to his chest quickly to hear his heart, exactly when he started to snore.

I let out a sigh, and took an angry look at him.

 _Stupid man!_

I was thinking of the great celebration, the fine wine, the exotic food, the dance with Fräynn. It would have been so good to dance with Thranduil too. I had to smile, when I imagined, as the king held me, and we were laughing to the night air.

 _Something, what will never happen._

I gently placed his head into my lap. The fact, that he was lying here on the cold ground all alone, while every other soul was enjoying his party on the other side of the bushes, made me sad. I leaned down and kissed the smooth skin on his forehead, and looked up to the million stars on the black sky.

 _Monster_ – I repeated the word again and again in my head, but I was unconsciously stroking his face at the same time.

I suddenly came to my senses, and remembered the dwarves in the dungeons. It was like waking up from a deep slumber. I let go of him and stood up. He didn't deserve any care from me. I took my way to the entrance, but took a last look back, when I pushed the latch down.

It was nearly dawn, the Sun was still sleeping, and didn't give any warmth to us, but the sky started to go lighter. I could see the icy fog, what slowly covered the ground till the eye could see. I stroke my arms. It was bitter cold. My gaze landed on the ellon.

I sighed.

I knew I should have called somebody to help, but he had to have a reason to come here. He surely didn't want anybody to see him like that. I sat back, and poured a little water onto his face. He immediately opened his eyes. I grabbed his arms, and somehow helped him to stand up. I planned to step one toward the entrance, when he suddenly babbled something and took a step right onto my feet. I've lost my balance, and we started to lean dangerously forward.

 _Oh no, oh no, oh please no…_

'SHI-' I could not even close my mouth when, with a noisy splash, we were already in the freezing water. For a long moment, I could not think, or move, I was just sinking in the black material. When my feet found the soil finally, I could stand up, and climbed out to the grass. There was water even in my nose, not to mention my clothes and boots. I was glaring at the surface, searching for Thranduil, when suddenly, a blonde head appeared between the waves.

'Are you alright?' I started, but then, I saw, as his shocked face went red at the moment, he realized, it was me, who asked. Well, he woke up for sure. His glare was bloodcurdling. I stepped back, while he climbed out and looked around, touching the empty space of his sword. I swallowed.

Something shiny sparkled in the middle of the pond, and he turned to me with touchable anger. I tried to clear my throat, but it went dry.

'Eh... It was told... F-Freya told me that... having a bath in the starlight' I showed up to the sky '...can heal the soul' I started to retreat. 'S-So... just heal and...' my voice left me.

 _He kills me._

As he moved again, I immediately turned back, and started to run to the door. I didn't want to believe it, when I pushed the latch down, and it didn't open. It was closed all this time long. I hit it in despair, when he grabbed my wrist and turned me back. Feeling the door at my back made me sure I was captured. I could cry, I so much hated this whole thing already! The moments I had to feel I was stupid! And naive! And weak!

His eyes were boiling, and mine were tearful, as we were standing there in the lonely garden, wearing ice-cold wet clothes.

'You…' he hissed with his purple mouth, while grabbed my chin.

'I just wanted to help you' I sobbed.

His eyes widened. 'You are afraid of me' he said in shock. 'You honestly think, I will hurt you.'

'No'

'I can see it in your eyes'

'If you wish to know' I turned my head, so he had to let go of me 'I am afraid, because I would have a lot of reason to hate you, and leave you here alone, or not even searching for you anyway, but I could not!' my voice became louder with every word 'IF I CAN HATE YOU, IT IS NOT BECAUSE OF THE THINGS YOU'VE DONE TO THE DWARVES, OR THE THINGS YOU'VE DONE TO ME, BUT THE THINGS YOU'RE DOING WITH YOUR LIFE!' I yelled into his face from only an inch far. He opened his mouth, but I didn't let him interrupt me.

'BECAUSE YOU TOXIC YOURSELF! NOT JUST THE OTHERS, WHO ARE CLOSE! YOU DESERVE BETTER! AND I AM STUPID TO THINK IN THIS WAY! SO DAMN STUPID! AND I HATE BEING STUPID-'

'I don't need your pity' he said coldly.

'YES, YOU DO, BECAUSE WHAT YOU DO IS UNACCEPTABLE!'

'Shut your mouth-'

'PLEASE, ALL OF YOUR SCARS' I pointed at his cheek 'ALL THAT YOU ARE IS NOT VISIBLE TO ANYONE! HOW CAN YOU LIVE LIKE THIS?! YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR REALM! YOU BUILD HUGE WALLS TO HIDE AND-'

'SHUT YOUR MOUTH, OR I WILL!' he roared back, loosing his patience.

'IF YOU WANNA HEAR IT OR NOT, YOU BUILD WALLS AND YOU DON'T LET-' I continued anyway, when he suddenly leaned down, and his lips captured mine. I almost fell off of my feet, but he reached to my back, and pulled me closer till our chests met. My heart almost jumped out. I immediately melted into his strong arms and kissed him back, forgetting once I planned to argue. His kiss tasted like a mix of sweet honey and red wine, and was softer, than I ever imagined. His mouth's silky touch deleted my every thoughts in a blink of an eye. He stroked my back gently, and with a sigh, he pushed me away a little. Then, I cleared my mind again.

'… and you don't let anybody enter…' I breathed, and opened my eyes. The longing, I saw in his gaze, made me shiver.

'I am letting you enter at this holy moment' he wiped my tears away 'so shut that stubborn mouth of yours finally' his lips fell on mine again. I crossed my arms around his neck, touching his wet tresses, and let him keep me from falling. The Iceberg melted slowly. It seemed like we continued our debate in this silent battle, what tore us away from place and time, leaving the two of us alone in the middle of the pleasant nowhere, where we would be lost, if we broke apart.

.

* Evenstar - The Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers

.

 **A/N: How do you like it sweethearts? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen - Flames of War

.

 **Noira's POV**

Thranduil stroked along my back gently, as we were standing in the brightening garden. The weather reminded me of the icy winter of my land, but still, we stayed there a little, forgetting those insignificant things, like temperature or time. My head rested on his chest, so I could hear his steady, little fast heartbeats. I tightened my hug around his waist.

'Let's go back and change these wet clothes' he said softly. 'You'll freeze to death'

'I will not' I pushed my face to his neck, as a little cat. 'I like this weather'

Without a hint of agreement, he sighed finally, and kissed my forehead. The tip of my nose tickled his neck slightly, as I made a wide smile, and I made some extra tickling movements with it playfully, just for fun. It caused him inhale sharply.

'Noira' he said, and pulled away a little. I chuckled, and apologized. I rather reached to his head, and started to massage his nape softly, making him let out a quiet moan. My fingers kept working, until I got lost in my thoughts.

It was cute, how nervous he was. There were two modes of him, as I saw. Yelling with red head, or being afraid of even touch the other's hand. But tickling the neck?! Noo. Maybe in the land of the dwarves. Yes, in their land, it would have been alright for sure, but not at my race. I've spent too much time with strangers, I guess. It's just indecent. Rough men and rough dwarves...

 _Oh God, I almost forgot about them!_

I opened my mouth to ask the question, when Thranduil's lips touched my jaw softly. I gasped, before he could kiss me, however, my question left my mouth.

'Why haven't you helped the dwarves?' I felt his hot breath, as he sighed, and leaned away.

'Well...' he said hoarsely 'I was about to follow your rebel nature and do something unbecoming, but... Fortunately, you know how to kill the moment' he made a weak smile, and I blushed terribly. Oh how much I didn't want to do that! Cupping his face, I pulled him close and placed another gentle kiss onto his cherry lips.

'What was the question?' he whispered, taking my black tresses behind my long ear. I looked into his cloudy eyes, while found my thought again, and shown an apologetic grin.

'The dwarves... and your perspective'

'Oh, you'll _allow_ me to tell you this time?' he asked, with his eyebrow running high on his forehead.

'If you allow me to know' I nodded pleasingly, resting my hands on his arms. 'Oh God, you're trembling!' I said angrily, and realized, his mouth was completely blue for now. 'You're frozen, why the Hell haven't you told me earlier?' I argued, and pulled him toward the door, but he placed his arm around my waist, and led me to the opposite direction.

'I have to show you something'

I followed him to a little garden, what looked like the forest itself, since, it was a mess, the grass grew high, and excepting some little white flowers, there was nothing there, what I've seen in the other beautiful gardens, next to the palace. As if nobody had visited this place at all. It had its own strange beauty, by the way. I saw white pillars in a circle, and in the middle, a statue stood proudly. It was an elleth. I stepped closer. Her kind face showed sadness, almost as if she has missed something precious. Or the creator did... Maybe, her life, I thought. Nobody create a statue like this for a living person. The air became heavy around me, as I was reading the pretty face, and I realized, Thranduil wasn't next to me. I found him sitting on a stone bench behind me. I joined him, and he pulled me close, so I could lean my head onto his strong shoulder.

'What is this place?' I asked, looking, as the sunrise painted everything to orange and pink, adding a little lightness into the massive silence. 'It looks like, everybody forgot about it. Look at the grass...'

'Well...' he cleared his throat 'I am the only one, who comes here sometimes. Nobody else is allowed. And... I don't know how to gardening' I glared at him in surprise. 'She is...' he pointed to the statue 'She was the queen of the Woodland Realm. On my side'

I gasped, and couldn't tear my gaze from his, as he was speaking about his past. He told me about the alliance between the three nations, about an evil creature, who had been an elf long ago, Sauron, about the peaceful years, when he met Silivren, the future queen. He told me, how everything went wrong, how Sauron became their worst enemy, how the One Ring ruined their peace and alliance at once, and how his father died in the Great War, forcing him to rule this land. About the king of the dwarves, who did not give any treasure from the mountain to the other kingdoms, to the men and elves. After that, Thranduil also did not give any respect to him, as a response. About the short happiness, the wedding, the elfling Legolas, and finally, about the growing darkness, the fight against the orcs, and the death of his wife.

'I could not keep her back from fighting. She was so stubborn...'

He wiped away my tears, and continued. It was funny, that I was the one, who could not hold the them back.

He told me, he had made a necklace from pure white gems, and gave it to Silivren, when she was pregnant with Legolas. After her death, this was all, that last from her, and the king of the dwarves found happiness in not giving it back to Thranduil. After that, the originally cold friendship broke into a million pieces, and turned into hate.

'I take the responsibility, Noira. And I accept, if I made a bad choice' he sighed, and leaned his head on mine. 'But since I am a ruler, I get involved into situations again and again, where there's no good choice. That monster in the depths of the mountain was woken up because of the king's greed. It was his fault. I've chosen not to save his kin, but save my soldiers' life instead, and I did not regret it.'

'He... this king, he was the father of the one in the dungeons?' I asked quietly, and he only nodded. It was now morning, the sun shined down to us, and I can tell you, we looked like as we felt like. Tired.

.

'Change these clothes, and sleep a little' he kissed my forehead, and entered his chambers, being followed by a couple of servants. I was about to enter mine, when heard strange voices coming from the hall. Fräynn and at least twenty guards run across the place with bows in the hand. Something was wrong. I could feel it in the air. Not to mention the shock on the captain's face. Stepping one to their direction, I was about to follow them, but stopped, when I saw, I wore a dress again, I could not fight in normally. I turned to my chamber, thinking. But I didn't have time for this! I turned to them again, but something was still missing. I stormed into my chamber, grabbed my swords, and rushed to the door, I saw them going out.

I run to the gates, into the forest, and to the stony riverside, and could hardly breathe, when I finally reached the group. They were already in a fight with the orcs, but what I didn't expect to see was the group of dwarves fleeing along the water. We were shooting them, not just the beasts.

I was confused, since I had no idea, how could they leave their cells, and come out of the castle. I knew, I've done the same earlier, but that was different. Next to this, I was not ready to see them dead, for I had no idea if I liked them, or the opposite. From this now worthless thinking, an orc blade tore me out, what almost cut my head off. I pierced the beast up to a tree, and cut another one with my other sword. I recognized Tauriel and Legolas fighting on the stones, and as they and the dwarves were receding, I grabbed my weapons, and followed them quickly. Stepping on the slippery surface, I almost fell into the water, and my dress didn't help too much. I leaned down quickly, cutting the skirt a little, when something cold met the back of my head, and the world went black.

After a time, what felt like only some seconds, strong hands grabbed my shoulders, and shook me firmly, but still gently. I sensed I was freezing, and my head hurt, but could not open my eyes. Listening to the sounds, I thought, I was in the water, or maybe next to the sea. My mind was so cloudy. I was slowly lifted up, and two warm arms pressed me against a warm body.

'Noira, hey! Look at me!' said a familiar voice. I opened my eyes a little only to see Fräynn's worried glare, as he was holding me. The sun was high on the sky, it was not morning anymore. I was not sure, I remembered, what happened, but I tried not to ask stupid questions. I just said thank you finally. He hugged me so strong, my bones almost broke.

'Oh for the Valar...' he said into my hair. 'When I saw you laying in the river... I honestly thought, you were dead. But... I killed those bastards next to you!'

'I cannot be glad enough' I smiled.

'We have to go back' he said, and started to walk back toward the gates.

'Eh, Fräynn, I guess I can walk' I looked up at him, but he shook his head.

'I'll put you down at the entrance, if you wish, when you see only one from your environment again' Okay. I could not argue with this. 'Sorry for the hurry, but I... so I sent Tauriel to represent me in front of King Thranduil, until I find you, and I don't want her to be beheaded instead of me' he swallowed soundly.

I was wondering why the hell would the king behead him, but I've lost this thought about the part of _the king_.

Oh my God! I had to find him immediately! He had to be informed, that I was nowhere to be found. He might have thought, I got hurt, or escaped with the dwarves! Each of them had to make him brutally mad. I had to speak with him!

.

 **Thranduil's POV**

My head expected to explode. If the lack of sleep was not enough, the dwarves somehow managed to escape from my perfectly guarded dungeons, and left my kingdom without any trouble. If we had no real protection at our borders, we had nothing.

Orc hordes surrounded Mirkwood, they dared to come closer and closer with every day, but it still hit me hard, that my guards met them at that moment, when they went to capture the fleeing Thorin Oakenshield, and his company. The beasts were waiting at our walls. They arrived. Even if they were brainless, unviable beings, it looked like... they were organized.

I looked, as Tauriel stormed away, with a false respectful bow, after I forbade her to kill the orc, we hunted down at the river. Legolas' grab tightened, as he pressed his sword to the beast's ugly neck. My head kept pulsing, for I knew, I didn't know about something essential, and that also didn't help, that my son kept arguing with an orc about the possibility of Thorin reaching the mountain and becoming king. I started to count the seconds back till I would end this circus by a simple cut.

'You know nothing. Your world will burn' the orc dared to threaten him, making the blood boil in my veins.

'What are you talking about? Speak!' Legolas shouted.

'Our times has come... My master serves the _One_ ' it said smiling. I needed a second to understand its words. To know, I'd heard them clearly. The creature enjoyed every single moment, while the clear horror slowly appeared in my eyes.

'Do you understand now, Elfling?' it laughed. 'Death id upon you. The flames of war... are upon you-' It groaned, as my blade cut its neck, and leaving its head behind in my son's hand, the dirty body landed on the floor. Finally muted.

My lungs went empty, if I would have been kicked to the stomach. A freezing shock broke into my mind, making me unable to think clearly. I stood there stock still, grabbing my bloody sword, but I didn't even sense it anymore. My thoughts wondered very far. I felt my son's eyes on me, not understanding the meaning of the orc's words, but those words echoed in my head endlessly, as flying vultures above a corpse.

 _My master serves the One._ _Death is upon you..._

'Why did you do that? You promised to set him free' Legolas asked, tearing me out of my state. I let out a trembling sigh, trying to find my usual emotionless voice again.

'And I did' I walked to him, and stepped onto the orc's leg, stopping his worthless moving. 'I freed his wretched head from his miserable shoulders'

'There was more the orc could tell us' he kept arguing, not sensing I was on the verge of my cool blood. He was not a king, not even someone, who had any knowledge of what was happening around. He didn't know, for he hadn't lived then. This was not the right time for playing ruler.

'There was nothing more he could tell _me_ ' I pushed the last word, and left him there.

'What did he mean by the _flames of war_?' he followed me.

'It means they intend to unleash a weapon so great... it will destroy all before it' I murmured just to myself, under my breath, then turned back to my guards. 'I want the watch doubled at our borders! All roads, all rivers! Nothing moves, but I hear of it!' I ordered them on a false calm voice, and addressed the last part to my son too.

'No one enters this kingdom. And no one lives it' I was looking right into his eyes, until I was sure, he understood the meaning and importance of my words, and the consequences, if he dared to push even his toe out of the front door. That was all, he had to know at the moment. I hurried toward my chambers.

The orc hasn't lied. I've seen it in its yellow bloodthirsty eyes. I took every step monotonically, being lost in dark thoughts, hurtful memories, and another old friend, who had not visited me for a longer time, than I could remember. It was fear of death. But not mine. I was afraid, I had to relive all the loss and pain once again. I was afraid, my kin would not survive any longer, if this darkness reached us. I was afraid, this realm would be perished to the ground in a blink of an eye, and we would be dead, if we stayed only a little longer. Yes. But I was afraid of the fact too, we had no place to go to from here. There was no place you could hide in from this enemy. The panic finally reached my heart, when I was thinking of my son. Legolas. How could I save him?

Crossing the last corridor, nearing to my door, I found myself staring at my feet, only the Valar knew, how long for now. I raised my head, and when I thought, it could not be worse, I glimpsed at Noira, who was waiting for me at the entrance.

She stepped to me, still wearing her wet clothes. I felt her little arms around me, but I was not able to touch her. I felt sick. Her warm smile sent a knife to my heart.

 _I am not able to survive it once again._

'You don't have to worry' she said softly 'I am safe now' she leaned her head to my chest, and I could feel her warmth and steady heartbeats.

 _I just can not see her cold any white. I can not hold her lifeless body._

'Are you feeling good?' she looked up at me questioning. I knew, I looked frozen. It was almost impossible to open my mouth.

'Can you' I said finally 'Can you go back?'

'To where?' she wrinkled her forehead.

'To the place you came from' I said impatiently. She lowered her arms, and blinked at me in surprise.

'The place where I came from?' she repeated slowly. I grabbed her strongly.

'There! Can you go back there or not?!'

 _Please, say yes!_

'But... You don't even know, that at the river, I- '

'ANSWER ME!' I roared to her face, and her face went pale.

'Why do you ask me that now-' she said on a trembling voice.

'ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!' I tightened my grab.

'NO' she shouted. 'I CAN NOT!'

'ARE YOU SURE?'

'YES! AND YOU ARE HURTING ME!'

I immediately let go of her. She was right, my palms went white. I was not able to look into her eyes. My sickness grew. I stepped back to take some breath, and calm myself down a bit.

'You should have never come to this cursed land' I said finally, and slapped the doors closed behind me, leaving her there, on the verge of crying. I leaned my back to the door, and waited. Long minutes have passed, when the sound of little steps and closing doors informed me, she walked back to her chamber. Even though it was around noon, I walked to my bed slowly. I haven't slept any last night, if I didn't count that embarrassing scene in the garden, and I didn't know that drunkenness or hungover was, what I felt, but I could easily fall asleep standing. My robes landed on the floor, and I looked into the mirror, what stood on my night stable. The clear worry in my eyes didn't promise a relaxing sleep for me anytime soon.

.

 **Noira's POV**

I suddenly inhaled, but the air was heavy from blood, iron and eternal pain. I heard loud screams around me, coming from every direction. Screams and roars. It was bloodcurdling. Like a frightening mass, what sent chill along my bones. I forced myself to open my eyes. Golden and dark patches appeared in front of my eyes. Elven soldiers, and orc warriors, it seemed like there were dwarves there too somehow. What the hell was going on?

A heavy blade neared toward me, but an elven shield stopped it only inches above my head. I jumped back, coming to my senses finally.

They were fighting. _We_ were fighting. I took a look at my lifted arms, but instead of an armor, I wore my dress, not to mention, I didn't have any weapons. As usual. I jumped to my feet and started to run. I needed to find something to fight with. In my way, the ground was covered with fresh blood and dead bodies. But I couldn't find a single sword or knife. It was impossible! Some ugly creatures were lying lifelessly too, but the victims were mostly elves.

I was not able to help them, and the sounds became unbearable for now. I couldn't hear any longer, as my kin let out its final sigh. I reached a stone wall, sat down, and closing my eyes, I pressed my palms to my ears. I didn't know, what happened, I couldn't save them, and this wanted to tear my heart apart so badly, I couldn't breathe. It had to be the end of a war. Perhaps. But it was so strange. I didn't remember what caused it.

As I would have felt it, I opened my eyes, just when a heavy body fell toward me, I jumped away quickly. The attacking beast smirked at the dead ellon, and simply walked away. I turned my head toward the body very slowly, for I had a very bad feeling, and I had to cover my mouth not to scream. Fräynn's light blue eyes looked back at me, but couldn't see me. I turned away, and almost fainted from panic.

 _Where are the others? They have to be here!_

 _Legolas... Thranduil!_

'OH MY GOD, THRANDUIL!' _I screamed, as the realization broke into my mind. If a nation looses a war, the ruler cannot survive... Never! I started to shout his name. I didn't care anymore, if they hear me, only one thing stayed in my mind. Glaring at all the remain living soldiers, I was running and running, not stopping for even a moment. I was afraid of glancing at the dead, since I could have found familiar faces. I was not attacked, not even followed by anybody. Like a ghost. The little golden patches were less and less, as the time passed. The whole battleground was full of terrible living black monsters. My lungs were burning, as I continued my way, as a madman, not giving up on my tiny little hope for seeing him alive._

Arriving to a high ruin, I glimpsed at something in the crowd. Something too familiar. An ellon laid on the ground. Just like the other thousand. But his armor was silver, ornate and noble, not like the others. And his hair was the most beautiful silver blonde one, I've ever seen. My heart stopped beating. I felt I would faint. I could not take another step to reach him, just collapsed to my heels. The handsome face I stroked, the soft lips I kissed only yesterday, they were covered with dark blood. His scar was visible, he could not hide it any longer. There was a huge wound on his neck. As a reflex, I quickly pressed it, and moved to lean down to his chest for hearing his heart, but finally, I just placed my forehead there, and started to sob bitterly.

I was late.

His eyes were open. Looking at nowhere.

'NO! THRANDUIL! I-I LOVE YOU! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! I roared to his body, and let my teardrops falling freely. 'THRANDUIL, PLEASE! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! YOU MUST HEAR IT!'

'I hear you' sounded his distant voice, as a nightmare. It felt like a knife in my heart. Suddenly, two hands grabbed my shoulders. I didn't want to let go of him, just tightened my hug.

'STAY AWAY FROM ME' I screamed as I just could.

The warm palms now cupped my face. I didn't understand it. It was a minute at least, until I started to realize, I was not on the battlefield anymore, and there was not an army around me. The air was not that heavy, only my lungs burned, and nobody wanted to take me away from anywhere. I was lying in my bed, trembling.

The soft fingers wiped the tears away from my face, and I finally took a shaky breath.

'It's okay, Freya, I have nightmares every night'

'And when exactly did you expect to tell me?' sounded a deep voice, and my eyes shot open. An exhausted Thranduil looked back at me on halfway between worry and anger. I sat up quickly. He lowered his hands, and just sat next to me, wearing his silver nightgown. I wanted to stop my tears, I just didn't want him to see me like this, but it was not possible. Only a minute ago I saw him dead. I saw him white and cold, lying in his own dried blood. Everything I knew, everything I felt, everything I wanted to tell him, share with him, all those things were in vain. He could not hear it anymore. I wanted to lie there lifelessly, instead of him, if I only had a choice, but it was too late. The love and loss I've felt was bigger, than I'd ever imagined. I honestly didn't think earlier, I would be able to fall for somebody this much in this life.

But now, he was here. He was breathing, his skin had a healthy color, his eyes were bright, and everything what was impossible was possible now. He lived. I cried again, and hid my face into my palms. Like an idiot, I didn't even blink. I was afraid, he would disappear, if I closed my eyes again.

The bed lifted a little, as he stood up. I panicked, and grabbed his hand.

'You need some herbs' he explained on a calm voice.

'N-No... C-Could you... stay here... just a little more?' I sobbed. When I realized, what I'v asked, sitting in my bed, wearing a single nightgown, I expected to apologize, but then without a word, he sat back, leaned his back to my pillows, and pulled me into his hug. It felt like a strong shield, what could protect me even from my own dreams. I was still trembling a little, and he kissed the top of my head.

' _**Av-'osto**_ *' he whispered, and my eyes closed again. I placed my head onto his chest, and in a minute, I was on the verge of sleeping again.

'Noira' I heard his sleepy voice half-consciously 'Are you sure, there's no way for you to go back to your land?'

'There's no any land of mine' I murmured against his clothes 'Lucien destroyed it' and with this, I drifted back to a deep slumber, listening to his steady heartbeats, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

.

As the outside world went calm and silent slowly, I started to find my consciousness. My eyes were closed, but I could find out, it had to be sunset, or maybe later. I didn't sense any light in the room. The chilly wind stroked my arm, and face, what was out of the warm blanket, but I was not cold. Even if I forgot to close the windows, the heavy material what I felt on my waist and chest, gave me so much warmth, it felt like lying in a stove. I could easily sleep another month under it. Its weight was so relaxing, and the pillow under my arm was the most comfortable, I've ever slept with. These elves knew something... At home, we were always on missions, and were forced to sleep on the hard ground.

Soon, I remembered, I had frightening dreams just after I went to sleep, as always. I remembered of the moment, when the king came here, woke me up, and tried to comfort me. It was so kind from him. I smiled from ear to ear. If anybody in his realm knew, how beautiful his heart was.

Tightening my grab on the pillow, I tried to drift back into my slumber. Only one thing frustrated me. A little hairbreadth were tickling my nose endlessly. I let it happen for a while. I was too lazy to move. However, it irritated me more and more with every second. I let out a deep sigh finally, and with a rough move, tore it out. Strangely, it didn't hurt.

'Ouch' I heard the pillow's faint groan.

.

 ***** _ **Don't be afraid!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Fallen Lands

.

 **Noira's POV**

My eyes shot open and I felt as all the blood run up into my face. Hiding it into the pillow - I knew now that was Thranduil's chest - I was waiting another minute before looking up. Even if the room was pretty dark, he was probably watching me all the while.

 _God, I hope I did not kick him!_

I didn't want to even imagine it. As I was thinking of the Iceberg sitting on his throne, like the first time we met, wearing his fine tunic, robes, crown and that aristocratic look... I really hoped, the ground would open, and whelm me. This picture made me feel small in a second, but it was time to raise my head anyway.

'Morning' I pushed myself up, and could not be more surprised. The great elven king was sleeping soundly, like a little elfling. His limp arm was still hugging me, as it was, when he fell asleep next to me. I've never seen him this natural, this unguarded before. My fingertips slowly stroked along his cheeks and the soft skin of his neck, what felt hot under my touch. I could fall in love at that very moment, if I have not been in love with him already. I placed a little kiss onto his parted cherry lips gingerly.

It didn't seem, he would wake up anytime soon, so I lay back, now turning and pressing my back against his chest. I started to stroke his forearm in front of me, while was thinking of what time could that be. It was in the evening, for the sun went down, but I had a strange feeling, I usually did something habitual at this time.

He suddenly stirred, and pushed his face into my neck. I felt his hot breath against my skin with every exhalation. I knew, calling an Iceberg cute, or calling a king cute was not the best choice of words, but I did it several times in my mind at least.

I chuckled and closed my eyes again. We were after a grueling celebration. Not to mention the swimming in the pond – and later in the river. As I reached the end of this thought, the door suddenly opened, and I've got my answer immediately, as Freya's sharp childish voice cut the massive silence. I was waving with both of my hands, but of course, she didn't wear any eyes on her back.

'Dinner's served soon my lady' she closed the door, and turned to the bed. The little light, she was holding, slowly filled the room, and when she saw, there was another body next to mine, as I expected, she screamed, as if someone wanted to kill her. I could feel through my clothes, Thranduil's heart tried to jump out. He sat up all of a sudden and stared at the maiden.

'ARE YOU INSANE, CHILD?! GET OUT OF MY CHAMBER NOW!'

'But...' she started in shock, realizing who the ellon was.

'BUT WHAT?' he yelled back, and followed her gaze, as she slowly looked around in the room. He seemingly needed some time to wake up fully.

'Well, get out anyhow' he sighed, and the mentioned child run out in a blink of an eye, avoiding the possibility of an execution. Thranduil fell back next to me, and rubbed his tired eyes.

'Well, this is not how I expected it...' I was sure. 'Nightmares?' he asked drowsily, turning toward me.

'Not one' I shook my head.

'Very well. What about dinner?'

'Actually, I could eat something. I just don't have the mood to get out of the bed'

'Then we must dine here' he killed a yawn.

'Could you solve it?' I sat up excited.

'I'll give a try' he said sarcastically, and I lay back and hugged him.

 _My stupidity is infinite. That is now official._

'Thank you' I whispered into his pointed ear. 'Then, I can confess now, I am about to starve'

'You think your maiden is still in the palace to make our plate, or she reached the borders for now?'

.

Freya was not at the border of the kingdom, but that doesn't mean, it was easy to find her in the palace. She thought, the guards were searching for her to cut her neck, for she has seen his majesty in a single nightgown, or just because she woke him up. That would have been possible on another day, but luckily, the elven king was in a less bloody mood currently. Thranduil finally commanded his personal servant instead to bring something to eat, while we were searching for some robes, hiding our defective attire. His clothes were silver, mine was purple, as the early sky. We drank some wine, and he told me about the strange vegetables, what were still new for me. One of them was almost black. Who the hell would have thought, it was edible? I took a bite from every one of them, but I had to smile time after time. There was a point, he could not bear it anymore.

'What' he looked seriously. I shook my head, but he kept waiting anyway. It's a royal thing, I suppose.

'Hhh... You're so disheveled' I stated quietly. He raised his eyebrows.

'And you're not?'

'Yes, but I've never seen anybody this handsome with a hair like this' I laughed, and kissed his surprised lips. He kissed back, making it deeper. It was always hard to pull away from him - for I never wanted to. As his lips touched mine and he pressed me against his strong chest, it lighted a pleasant fire in my belly. A wave of heat washed over me every single time. I needed more from him. Just when my hand reached his neck, he pulled away. He always did. Even if I could see his lust in those bright blue eyes, what seemed darker, when he was with me.

'Do you trust me, Noira?' he asked.

'I do' I looked up at him questioning.

'While you were sleeping, I had the time for a little thinking. My son left the realm. The elleth, he was fond of, followed the dwarfs along the river, and Legolas run after her. He doesn't have much time to find her, till the borders will be closed for him as-'

'You closed the borders?'

'I'll tell you about that later. What I try to say is, his act was more, than unexpected for me. I had to realize, I cannot protect somebody without having any knowledge of his intentions. This thing frightened me quite' he took some hair behind my ears, still looking down at me kindly. 'Would you be so kind, and told me about yourself? Would you allow me to get to know you by knowing what had happened with you, before we met?'

My mouth stayed open. That was something I so much didn't expect to do near and far. I sighed and lowered my gaze. He cupped my face gently, and made me look back at him. 'Would you give that gift to me?' he whispered softly.

If he was just not that sweet... Please, how could I speak about almost three thousand years? How could I speak about those things, I tried to forget so hard? If there was a way not to live them again in my head... However remembering, I was living in his home months long now, without answering any questions, I could not help, I felt I was that _trespasser_ , I was called before.

'I am glad, you allowed me to stay here, without telling you why and where I had come from. I also shouted things like _you did not deserve my answers_ , and so' I smiled bitterly. 'But the truth is, I was just afraid of thinking of it again. Could we maybe... give a try to that thing, how I broke into your memories? Maybe you could do the same, and I should not...' I didn't finish the sentence, but he understood it anyway. We were sitting on the edge of my bed, at the fire's dim light, and were almost as excited as the little elflings, who were about to play with something, they were not allowed.

'How was that? I asked. 'I don't remember that well only of you, the cell and the handcuffs... and your sword...'

'You have simply touched me' he huffed, not wishing to remember of the circumstances.

'Alright, let's do it then' I nodded, and sat there stock still. He moved his hands hesitantly, and very gently, placed his palms onto my bare forearms. We were waiting with tightly closed eyes for a minute, but nothing happened.

'Are you concentrating?' he sighed.

'Were you concentrating, when you tried to cut me down?' I responded with false anger in my voice, and he rolled his eyes. 'Okay, now I am concentrating anyway, try it again. Touch me on my head now' I tried to go back to old moments, when I was an elfling, and then, his fingertips barely touched my forehead. I opened one eye.

'Psst... Thranduil' I whispered, and he looked at me questioning. So nothing again. He sighed, and stood up, trying to accept the fact, there was something in his realm, he could not control, and that thing has chosen not to work for him. I can tell you, this was something, he could hardly tolerate. I walked to the window. Pulling the heavy curtain away, my glance rested on the night forest, what looked like a dark ocean, as the pure starlight glimmered on the wet leaves.

'It starts to get cold' I said, changing the subject. Not even a moment has passed, when I felt his arms and robes around me.

'Is it better now? he asked, but when I opened my mouth to response, something fell to the floor behind me.

.

 **Thranduil's POV**

For a short moment, the whole world went dark, and I've lost the soil from under my feet. It felt like a chilly shock along my whole body. In the next moment, a sharp light reached my sight, blinding me completely. My first thought was, I better be in Noira's memory, because if not, I can be easily killed. If you're ruling a realm, it's just not that lucky, if you're slain. I should have never come here.

My blurry sight cleared slowly, and I started to realize the environment. It was different from anything, I have ever seen in my long life. As far as I could see, snow covered the ground and the top of the trees. Those trees... Their boles and leaves were white as the snow itself. I was standing in the middle of a glade, tall forest surrounded me from every direction, making me feel, I was captured. I tried to move, but I could not.

I glanced up at the sky. It was not blue, but purple. Not as in Mirkwood at dawn, but totally and massively purple. I was turning, searching for the Sun, but instead I found three silver planets, what were similar to the Moon, but much bigger. They formed a triangle. I wanted to find somebody, for I didn't think, I should have been alone here. The icy wind tore my robes and hair widely, but I did not sense the cold fortunately. It would have probably killed me in that case.

My feet suddenly moved on its own, and I glanced down at them in shock. I could not control my moves, I took step after step toward the thick forest. At the moment, when I reached its border, I gasped and stood there stock still for a while.

It was like a miracle. The snow did not enter here, and the ground was covered with green, elsewhere blue grass, and colorful shining rocks. Their lights painted the boles' white surfaces light blue, purple or green. My legs moved again, and I nearly fell for it tore me out of my amazement. As I was walking forward, I saw some huge white birds flying above. Their voice sounded like a melody, and I started to feel strange. My previous nervousness and fear left my heart, and I almost found myself smiling. I just lowered my gaze, when I finally stopped.

Right in front of me, a little bluish pond was glimmering, as the forest's hidden jewel. A tall, slim, black haired elleth was standing at the edge of the water, with her familiar long ears and her back toward me. She wore those strange clothes, what Noira has wore, when she entered my realm. It was her. Before I knew, I smiled and stepped forward.

'Noira' I called her name. She did not turn, not even stir. I shook my head. Of course, she could not hear me.

'Noira' sounded her silky voice. I furrowed my forehead. She called the name again and again, but nothing has happened. She sighed, and sat down. Just then I saw, she was holding a sharp lance. 'Come to me, my darling, I know, you were following me' And then, a little, pale, black haired elfling run to us from behind a rock. When I took a look at her shining dark eyes, I was sure, she was Noira, and not the elleth in front of me.

'I wish to help you, mom' she said on her childish voice shamefully, and gazed her bare feet. The elleth hugged the little one gently.

'How many times do I have to tell you? Roads are dangerous, and you don't use your power that well. You have to learn a lot before-'

'But I can help with fishing! With ice! Mom, look!' Her mother could not reach her in time. Noira run to the water, and placed her little palm onto its mirror. I didn't know if she expected the fishes jump out or not, but the whole pond froze in a blink of an eye. Her mother put her little hand out of the freezing water in the last moment. Noira started to sob bitterly.

'Next time you accompany me, it will work, Noira, don't cry' she swallowed her nervousness.

'But now we cannot eat anything. You are sad'

'I am not' she said lightly, and the little one smiled immediately. 'I wanted to find some birds for dinner anyway. Who wants to eat fish all the time? What do you think? Your brother would like some lilac fowl?'

Suddenly, a deep voice filled the air, making us feel, it was speaking into our ears directly. A mountain could have this kind of voice. Or a ghost. A storm. I could not see anybody arrive, despite I turned around immediately. He used a strange language, I did not understand, but the two elleths stood stock still, as the blood would have been frozen in their veins. A moment later, the sound, the elleths, the forest, everything disappeared.

.

As suddenly as the picture darkened, it cleared again, and a smaller panic rushed through me. I found myself sitting on the back of a huge sized bird, flying in the now green air, above snowy mountains about a million feet high. The animal had silver plume, but its claw reminded me of the lion's paw. It could not have been a wise thing, hurting his feeling, I was sure. These creatures could be deathly proud and dangerous. But if it was the creature, I've read about in a fairy tale, they would fight until death to protect their owners, by the way, so it was not an idiotic idea, holding one. Noira hugged its neck lovingly, while the young man behind her shouted up to the air with joy, barely touching her waist.

'Lucien, hold me tight you fool' she laughed, and as he did so, she raised up the pace. Lucien... I remembered this name. She told me something about him earlier.

'Come on, Pharaon!' she stroked the bird's neck, and it tweeted gladly. We flew so fast above the beautiful winter lands, I had to concentrate to see the little rivers and sharp rocks clearly below us. Sometimes, I could catch some smoking chimneys, what could sign a house or a smaller village. As the time has passed, the sky darkened, it looked like an emerald blanket. Soon we have found ourselves in the middle of a snowstorm. They didn't seem, as they would have been freezing, but a minute later, we landed next to a little house anyway. The snow has covered this little building too, but it looked warm even from the outside. They looked around, glaring the forest for a while. It was as silent as a grave. They had to be young, only two hundred years old or so.

The ellon had the same white skin, dark eyes, and black hair, hanging down to his shoulders. Except his eyes, like the young Fräynn, I thought, but laughed at myself immediately. What a foolish thought. My captain is still as young as the new trees in the garden. He mounted off first, and gave his hand to Noira.

'You know, you ride as a madman?'

'Have you vomited?' she asked back, raising a brow. 'Then shut up, my little brother' she laughed.

'I'm the older one' he huffed.

'Then act like that! Good night, Pharaon!' she jumped down. The bird walked into the woods and they walked toward the entrance. I followed them into the little living room. The walls and all of the furniture, everything was made from wood. The old branches were crackling in the great fireplace quietly, while the little flames gave a kind atmosphere to the room. There was not much thing there, it looked poor. Only a little table with a chair, and a comfortable armchair near to the fire. As I walked nearer, I glimpsed at an older ellon sitting on the ground. Despite of his age, there was something elegant in his presence. His noble face, clever eyes, long grey hair, it made him almost aristocratic. He reminded me of my father, Oropher for a short moment.

'Adar' the young ellon bowed, and sat to the table. Noira walked there and placed a kiss onto his father's cheek, what he thanked with a warm smile. She sat down next to him, and took a look at the strange stones, his father was pushing here and there, until they formed a triangle.

'How have you proceeded today?' she asked, barely touching their surfaces. I heard her brother laugh under his breath. Noira turned to him with clear anger on her face. He stood her gaze.

'What?' he asked. 'Should we help him in his insanity?' he asked. Noira looked at him, if she could not know, if she had heard him clearly.

'Choose your words wisely-' she started.

'DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, TILL YOU ENCOURAGE HIM TO BELIEVE IN A WORD OF AN ANGEL, WHO JUST MAGICALLY LANDED IN FRONT OF HIM ONCE' he yelled, and stepped toward their father. 'AS LONG AS YOU BUILD PORTALS, WE ARE IN MORTAL DANGER, YOU KNOW THAT VERY WELL! THAT'S WHY MOM HAS TO WORK IN THE CASTLE OF THAT MONSTER, CALLED _KING_!' he finished, and slapped the front door behind him. Noira moved toward him, but his father's sound stopped her.

'Come here, my child. Let him leave' his deep voice sounded patiently, and he placed his palms above the stones. They started to glimmer, and created little lights, as lightnings. Noira was watching his every movement with enchantment. 'He has every reason to be mad. Your brother has to look as his kin is suffering under King Roul's bloody ruling, for there was nobody, who could sit into his throne for long years. Until he was born. Our blood is special and noble, you know that. Everybody knows that. Lucien would have been able to defeat him and rule this realm, but somehow, only God knows why...' he looked up at his daughter. 'Somehow our power's greatest form is living on in you, and not my first born child. In you and not in Lucien. This is something, he can hardly bear. Sometimes I am afraid, he does something wrong in his endless lust for ruling' he sighed.

'He could also build portals, if he learn it from you'

'Indeed, but he is not interested in anything, I could teach him. Your brother is deeply hurt in his pride. And actually, as long as building them is highly forbidden by his majesty, I cannot blame him' he smiled sadly. 'I just hope, it will be finished in time' he looked down at the stones again.

'What is that time? What has the lady said?'

'She has not said that, my darling, and I don't wish to paint dark shadows in front of your young and hopeful eyes' he held her hands softly. 'You have to promise me however, you will do as I have said. Please, don't even hesitate, step into the triangle, when everything ends' I heard his voice fading, and the world went black for me once again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Azure Decay

.

 **Thranduil's POV**

When I already thought, I would return to Middle Earth, a wave of strange music hit my ears, and I found myself standing in the middle of a feast. Little lanterns gave a warm light in the massive nightly darkness. Old wood tables stood in a circle full of vegetables and red meat. The crowd was as noisy as a group of steed, running to war. They were dancing and talking, holding wine and another golden drink with white foam on its surface. I felt so much energy coming, as they were turning and turning again in their dance, it was hard to only walk between the couples. They were definitely touched each others waist. I honestly thought, Noira just wanted to irritate me by doing that on the Starlight Feast.

Taking a second look around, I saw, there were not only elves, but orcs, men, and another thing, I've never seen on Middle Earth. Their blue skin and horse-like legs would have made me think, they have been rather animals, but next to these differences, they looked enchanting. Just at the next moment, an orc man fell down from the table, he was dancing on with a blue lady, and now, he was laughing tearfully, lying at my feet. It was so grotesque, I had to laugh as well. Searching for Noira, scanning the hundred of faces, I heard a familiar melody.

 **'** _ **...race the dark  
It feeds from the runs undone  
Meet me where the cliff greets the sea...**_ **'**

I stepped toward the singing elleth, but I was naive to think it could be her. This elleth was much shorter and wore linen clothes instead of an armor. The dancing couples were flying through my body, till I was standing there glaring. And then, I glimpsed her at the other end of the glade. A tall, blonde ellon hugged her tightly, while she was laughing against his chest. He lifted her jaw and kissed her. _My_ Noira kissed him back of course. It was strange seeing her with somebody else, but I could not blame her. I felt the love, she felt for him. She pulled him toward the dancers, and they joined them for the next song. I leaned my back against a bole, and watched, how incredibly happy she was.

'Ryan, slow down' she shouted laughing, and the ellon turned her even faster, then before. When the song ended, they picked up some from that golden drink, and sat down to a lying bole a little farther from the noise. My legs moved, and I followed them automatically.

'There's something, I have to tell you. I just hope, you won't hate me for that' the blonde one said. Noira didn't say anything, but her face went serious, as she was waiting for him to speak.

'I started to work in the palace'

'What?' she asked quite loudly, and he placed his palm onto her mouth immediately. She tore it away, but continued a little more quietly. 'You're working for the king?'

'Not because I wish to. But you know, there's no way to find any weak points of him from outside of those walls.' She was listening mutely, but slowly, her face went white as the snow.

'He will kill you'

'He won't-'

'It will turn out, and you and your whole family will be executed!' she said in clear shock. He hugged her tightly, petted her head, and for a long minute the only sound we could hear was the night forest and the blunt music, reaching us from between the trees. Then, the ellon spoke again.

'I need to be there to check the front board. Noira, one of the guards has said, there's a board at the assassins' corridor. They can read the name of the ones, who has to be killed that day, every morning. They get the names, and try to be the first to find them. For the one, who kills, the one, who gets the gold. We could save ours, if I knew, who is in danger, just imagine!' Noira stayed silent, but slightly shook her head.

'And maybe I will find the Azure Stone! The one, what can destroy King Roul!'

'Don't forget, it is in the very center of the world. By moving that stone from its place, you would destroy this whole world as well! It has to stay at the very place it is now!'

'I know, I will find out, how to use it on another way' he said quickly. 'But firstly, I have to find it between those cursed walls'

'Only the king and his adviser know its location... not any guard or servant' Noira said under her breath matter-of-factly. 'Ryan, you won't die, will you?' she asked, swallowing her tears. He shook his head, and placed a kiss on the top of her head. She spoke again, but I could not hear it anymore. Their forms became blurry, and I knew, I would leave this place again.

.

The last minutes planted that chilling feeling into my heart, something terrible would happen. As the picture cleared, and I saw her sitting on the ground at a lake, it was hard not to walk there and comfort her. I had a very bad anticipation about the things, I've just heard. I was waiting there, behind her for a while. She didn't even stir, and it looked like, we were alone near and far. I took some silent steps, sat down next to her and looked down at her pale face. She glared forward to the crystal clear water with dead eyes. Without emotion, without the well-known glimmer or warmth in it. She didn't even seem to breathe.

A little noise hit my ears, and Lucien sat down at the other side of her, glaring at the nothing too. The stress was touchable in the air, till he finally broke the massive silence.

'Are you happy now, you _chosen one_?' he pushed the last words with disgust. 'My little sister, who owns the greatest power on these blasted lands, but that is not enough for her, no... She wishes to jump into a portal, what her mother and her beloved Ryan have already died for!'

My lips parted. Oh, for the Valar! Her face was still unreadable, as she spoke.

'They have been murdered by King Roul, and not me'

'Bullshit! Ryan was not a hero, he only wanted to show, how much he loved you! And mom was killed, for she was not able to betray adar, and the madness, he is working on at home!' Noira stayed silent. 'TELL ME SOMETHING YOU COWARD!' he yelled into her face, making her jump in fright.

'I'VE NEVER ASKED THE POWER, NOR THE SPACE IN THAT PROPHECY! YOU CAN HAVE IT, IF YOU WANT TO!'

'LIAR!' Lucien roared back, and hit her. She did not protect herself, just fell to the ground, holding her aching head. Hot tears filled her eyes slowly, but for then, Lucien was already gone.

'Could you all forgive me?' she whispered, and started to sob against the ground. I moved, trying to touch her trembling form, but she disappeared.

.

When a sharp knife flew in front of my eyes I sensed, everything has changed. I was standing on a battlefield. Without my armor, weapons and army. I felt I was naked. Another knife flew next to my head, and then I could see, it was rather some kind of ice-shard. A hundred black ghost-like creatures surrounded us, while Noira attacked them again and again with sharp ice-blades, but sometimes she just waved her hand, and an invisible power cut the enemy in two. I blinked, but could not see how she has done that. Her brother also appeared from behind, and pierced smaller shards into their hearts too. Until he was fighting, she stepped back and closed her eyes. A shiny energy was collecting around her, and with a simply move, a huge white storm left her body, and killed every one of them, only she and Lucien stayed alive. It was only a moment. A flash. I could not believe, what I've seen.

Of course she had killed those orcs in the Mirkwood forest, when she arrived! That was out of question! The strange thing was, she had not killed anybody else. Not Fräynn, neither me. But why not? When I reached the end of this thought, we were already running on a dark corridor.

'Which way?' she shouted, stopping at a corner. Lucien pointed at the right, and we hurried again between the stone walls. It had to be the palace. I expected to meet guards or soldiers, but the place seemed empty. We stopped suddenly, and I glimpsed at a huge board in front of us. Noira was reading the little papers, what were hanging there. A name was written on every one. Lucien didn't even glimpse at them, he just looked like, he wanted to left this place as soon as possible.

'Noira, even if you killed all the shadows, there's much more, what will come! The king knows, you have escaped! We have to go now!' She kept reading. Lucien grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. They were standing under the light of a torch now, and I saw, her body was covered with black marks, cuts, and signs of burning. She had to be tortured. I stepped closer for taking a better look at her. Little spots were still bleeding around her mouth. Only if earlier it had been... stitched?!

'I had enough time to get to know the palace. I know the shortest way out, just please follow me finally!'

'How do you mean, you had the time? When have you arrived?' she asked, while was searching for something between the thousand names again. She didn't even realize, his brother didn't answer the question. I did.

'Whoever you are searching for is probably dead for now! Twenty well-trained assassins got the names in the morning! It's nearly noon-'

'ADAR!' Noira's scream cut the air as a knife, and she rushed out of the palace as a lightning, followed by us. I glimpsed their little house from the far, and as we neared, I saw something shiny lying in the snow. It was the bird, Pharaon. The one, they were riding. Its paws were bloody, if it would have been fighting against something, before died. Noira glimpsed at the bird, gasped, but did not slow down, until she reached the door.

Her hand rested on the latch already, when she looked down, and saw fresh red blood floating out under the door. She shivered, stepped out of it, and leaning to the wall, vomited. She breathed loudly, as tried not to collapse. When she could stood on her legs steadily, she opened the door, and stepping into the plash, walked into the living room without a word. The smell of blood filled my lungs immediately, and when I saw her father's dead body, my dizziness just grew. Noira sat down onto the floor, holding the ellon's white hand.

'I had told you' Lucien's emotionless voice came from the door. He walked to her, and pulling her up, hugged her tightly. She grabbed his clothes, and hid her face into his chest. 'Do you wish to take revenge, my sister?'

'I WANT' she cried, and then, her brother pulled something shiny out of his packet. An azure stone.

Noira's eyes widened. She stepped back, looking at him in shock. Her voice was merely a whisper when she finally spoke. 'How could you get that?'

The ellon made a wide smile. 'It was not that hard, since I've won his majesty's trust. For a very long time now. At least, the most of his trust' he saw, as Noira blinked confused. He sighed. 'He was just a guard. You can find a better one to love in a day'

Her mouth opened. I stepped to her immediately, cursing myself, for I could not protect her from what followed. She shook her head slowly, but was not able to move.

'His majesty gave a quite rare title to me, after I have confessed something precious this morning. What else could be better for showing my loyalty' he didn't finish the sentence, but his glare wondered to his father's body, who was still lying in his own blood. 'With this title, I've got the knowledge I was seeking such a long time now' he smiled at her and pointed to the floor. 'Kneel... in front of the new adviser'

'Brother' Noira said weakly. 'Just tell me it's nothing but a nightmare!'

'If it's better to you, then it is. Now I can use the stone for building a better realm for us. As it was destined, before you and father ruined everything!'

A teardrop left Noira's eyes, running down on her cheek, while she was watching his brother go totally insane in front of her eyes. Then, she finally moved. With a flash, she reached her swords, what were leaning to the wall, and turned to him.

'Do you have any idea of what you have caused?' she hissed, and suddenly, the ground started to move under our feet. The dying material slowly disappeared from under our feet, making us loose the balance and fall to the floor. Lucien looked around in clear shock. The sky darkened outside, taking all the light back from us in the house as well. Even the stars hid, making everything completely black. We were standing in the azure light of the stone in his hand, while the sound of the destroying world went close to unbearable. The sound of the hundreds of falling trees, suffering, dying animals, breaking buildings, fire and those million screams, it froze the blood in my veins, and didn't allow me to move. It felt like the dead of this whole planet would have sit on my chest, blocking my breathing. Their history and future, their culture and languages! All the species, the nature, the mountains and rivers! It was more, than I could imagine. The hot air, what was creeping in under the door just made it worse. I was about to faint.

'WHERE DO YOU WISH TO RULE, IF YOU PERISH THE WORLD, YOU FOOL!' she shouted, letting her teardrops flow, when suddenly, the little stones on the floor started to shine. The portal worked.

 _'When everything ends'_ I repeated his adar's words, now getting really sick. He has known.

They stood stock still for a long moment, looking in the eye. Then at the very same moment, they both rushed to the triangle. Noira jumped in first, and grabbed Lucien's arms to hold him out. They tried their best to push the other away. Letting the one die, who they were growing up with.

'NOBODY HAS SAID, I HAD TO RULE THIS WORLD, ANYWAY' Lucien hissed. 'WHEREVER THIS THING GOES... IT WILL BE FINE FOR ME!' he roared, just when she formed a piece of ice, and pierced it into his chest. The ellon's eyes widened. He went silent, all I could hear was the great perishing and Noira's bitter crying. She pushed him away, kicked one of the stones away, breaking the magic and disappeared between the lightnings. Just when the ground opened.

.

I panicked.

 _Will I die here? Why am I still here anyway?_

I blinked and my eyelids closed heavily. I could not open them again. I quickly touched the floor next to me, but It was soft this time. Slowly, I started to feel, if I was lying, and not sitting. When my eyes opened finally, I saw the familiar ornate ceiling of my palace, and Noira's worried face, as she pierced her gaze into mine. I found myself lying across her bed.

'What the hell took that long?' she asked angrily, cupping my face. She looked so different now. So smooth and calm. Not wearing armor, not covered in blood, not crying and suffering, but wearing a soft night dress, and a half-hidden smile. And those shiny eyes of hers. They were full of life and love. Maybe some angry lightnings too, but at least not tears. Her hurt I felt still did not allow me to breathe normally. I shivered, and felt the room incredibly cold. That was when I realized, I was covered in sweat. Noira's little fingers gently wiped it away from my cheeks. I touched her nape, pulling her close and kissed her. Her sweet lips gently tasted mine, and seemed like none of us wished to end it anytime soon. It was too sweet, too comfortable, too much felt like home to stop.

I suddenly opened my eyes, as I would have woken up from a deep slumber. What would the next memory be? That I threw her into a cell? That I tortured her? That I laughed at her kin? I remembered how I behaved after her arrival, and finally pulled away. She looked at me confused, but I just grabbed her, and held her tight for a long minute.

'I'm sorry' I said against the soft skin of her neck.

'Shh' she started to pull away, but I did not let her go. _'Your majesty_ , what are you doing?'

'Comforting you'

'But I am fine' she laughed.

'I do not care'

'As you wish' she kept laughing on that sweet and warm voice of hers. 'Any question?'

'Only one has left' I said, and she raised a brow. 'You put me into the bed all alone?'

'Almost. Freya held your feet. Poor girl, she was deathly afraid of touch even the heel of your boots' I blinked with big eyes. 'Hey, you were like a rag-doll, I had to! Otherwise, the guards would have thought again, I had killed you'

'And how had they not thought that anyway?'

'They did, but I've killed every one of them' she said lightly. I remembered of the massacre, she made immediately, and I probably paled, because she looked at me questioning.

'I just hope you have not'

'Don't worry' she laughed. 'Nobody dared to enter here since I've told, you have been quite ill-tempered now. Come, have a bath, you are freezing!'

.

After my bath was ready and we departed, Noira took her way to the garden. She told me, she wished to take a walk at the lake, for it is probably the most beautiful at dawn. The sun really reached the top of the mountains, till I finally came home from that forgotten world.

I sat into the hot water, and leaned my back to one of the walls.

How marvelous that land was. How full of life. I could not look at Noira in the same way after that. She was not just that rare, wild bird anymore, what just flew in through the window of my palace and tore me out of my grey thoughts. I felt her so close now, it was like we would have been physically close, but in soul, we have missed each other by a mile before.

I was not trembling anymore, but the boiling water was not enough for me to stop freezing. I could still feel the flames on my skin and hear the screams and dying gasps. Shaking my crownless head, I tried to hide these thoughts, until I had to sit back on my throne again. I needed a cool head, or at least, I needed to act like I had it. But then, as a bad joke, a new memory changed the old one.

 _Your world will burn_ , I heard the orc's words again crystal clear. _The flames of war are upon you_.

I jumped out of the water, and was searching for my clothes in a hurry. There's no way, I let the same horror happen in this land! My kin will not suffer this damage! Noira will not suffer it twice! Neither me! Neither my son!

The last word just hit me in the head. When I was ready, I rushed out of the chamber, and took my way down. I was crossing nearly the hundredth corridor, when glimpsed the ellon I was searching for. It would have been enough to shout his name from the bath too, but the adrenaline did not allow me to stay there anyway.

'FRäYNN!' I yelled right behind him, and he almost fell in his feet, while turned to me. 'My son?'

'Your majesty' he bowed 'Prince Legolas is still on his journey, as you have-'

'Send for him, he has to come back now!' I commanded him, and the sudden anger filled my voice. 'That worthless elleth, who caused him to leave is free to die wherever she wishes to! She is banished, and not allowed to take her feet inside of our borders anymore!'

I grabbed my sword and rushed out, not waiting for him to react. Why would I have done that? I needed to find Noira, who has chosen to spend her time next to the woods, what was full of enemies.

.

(A/N: Thank you so much for the reads, votes, comments and all the kind words! I just have to tell you, I'll take a little break. A couple of weeks. In April, I'll have a premiere, and some university admissions... so I need to learn a lot nowadays. I'll be back soon with the next chapters!) :)


End file.
